Mission to Love
by JessicaRenae
Summary: Ranger needs Steph's help in a mission of international porpotions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places in this story. Thanks to Janet for all the great Plum novels.

Now that the legal is out of the way… It has been almost two years since this story was first posted. I lost my muse. She has returned, full force and I hope to finish this story over the next few weeks. If you have read the original, you may want to start again. Several things have changed to make the story line flow better. As always a writer is only good as her editors… Many thanks to Rach, Stephanie and Jenn for your time spent reviewing. Hope you enjoy!

Mission To Love

Someone once said life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're going to get. Personally, I think it's more like a box of jelly donuts. Delicious, satisfying, but always leaves a stain on the front of your shirt. My name is Stephanie Plum and I'm a Bond Enforcement Agent, BEA for short. I work for my cousin Vinnie at Vincent Plum Bail Bonds and occasionally do research and other odd jobs for RangeMan. RangeMan is owned and operated by my former mentor and fellow BEA Ricardo Carlos Manoso, better known as Ranger, a man who repels donuts and disasters.

I've had a lot of jelly donut moments recently. First of all, my attack hamster, Rex, passed on to the big wheel in the sky. Second, my on-again off-again boyfriend, Joe Morelli, and I have officially called it off. Seeing how I refuse to be a Burg clone, I don't see us ever being on again. Last, Ranger's blown away into the wind, which leaves me to handle all the skips, no matter how dangerous. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind the extra money for the higher bond skips, but even I know when I am in over my head. The worst part is that deep down, no matter how much I try to deny it, I miss him.

It was a dreary spring Monday morning in Trenton and since crime waits for no woman's misery, I was in need of a pick-me-up. Lucky for me, the bonds office is just down the street from the bakery. Thank God for fresh, piping-hot donuts! I found myself silently moaning in front of the donut case contemplating what treat would make me the happiest when a chill ran down my spine. This particular tingle could mean only one thing. Batman's returned.

"Babe," he said, placing a hand at the base of my neck that instantly put a smile on my face and set my doodah to humming.

"Welcome home, Ranger," I said, turning to look at him, resisting the urge to plant my lips on his. The corners of Ranger's mouth turned up slightly.

"I need you, tonight."

My mouth fell open as I tried to formulate a response. I needed him too, but I wasn't sure our definition was the same. "What can I do for you?"

His mouth quirked with playful innuendo, but he continued straight to the point as he explained, "I've got business to attend to before we can take care of my needs. Just stopped at the bonds office to collect files and let Connie know I'm back on the job."

"How did you know where I was? I haven't been to the office yet."

"Babe, it's Monday and it's raining... you need happy food to get you through the day." Who was he kidding, I needed happy food to make it through most days. "Dinner tonight. I'll be around to pick you up. Six?"

"I should be free by then." Ranger nodded, placed a chaste kiss to my lips and was gone. Off to save the world, one criminal at a time.

I purchased a dozen assorted donuts and made my way down the street to the bonds office. Connie was perched behind her desk working on her candy apple red nails. "Morning," I said as I laid the box of doughnuts on her desk.

"Morning Steph. I've got three new skips for you. Would have been four, but Ranger stopped in and I gave him the high bond. That leaves you with a shop lifter, grand theft auto and Mooner."

"What did Mooner do this time?"

"Nothing major for Mooner. He got caught having a bake sale without a permit. What started out as warning turned into a major problem when Picky figured out the secret ingredient to his brownies."

I'd gone to school with Walter "Moonman" Dunphy. Mooner wasn't dangerous by any means; he fit more into the pet category of society. Left to his own devices, he spent his days smoking a lot of his "secret ingredient" and watching reruns of TV shows from the seventies. Chances were high that Mooner didn't know his court date had come and gone.

"Where's Lula this morning?" I asked Connie as I took a bite out of a still warm Boston Crème.

"It's early yet. She hasn't been rolling in 'till ten thirty. Last night she was going out with Tank, so who knows when we can expect her."

As if on cue, Lula waltzed through the office door sporting a grin that told me exactly what she had been into last night.

"I guess someone had a good night," I said, smiling at Lula.

"You know it. Tank stopped by last night. I just love it when the big guy pays a visit to hotel Lula," she replied. I didn't want to stick around and hear about what happened at "hotel Lula."

"Well, gotta go, things to do."

"Where we headin' off to so quick? I didn't even get the chance to have a donut yet." Lula complained.

"I'm going to bring in Mooner, then to the mall to find something to wear to dinner tonight." I replied, hoping that she had picked up on the fact I had planned to go alone.

"Since when do you dress up to go to dinner with your parents? You gotta date you didn't tell me about?" Lula asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ranger's back in town." Connie offered before I could reply.

"You're having dinner with Ranger?" Lula grinned in a cat that caught the canary sort of way. I summoned my inner Ranger and gave her a slight nod. "You play your cards right girlfriend and you might be dessert." Lula said, fanning herself. "You know you need me to come with you and offer fashion advice." While I wouldn't quite call it fashion _advice_, I had to admit that she did give good feedback. I wanted something that would catch Ranger's eye but wouldn't leave me looking or feeling desperate, and her opinion couldn't hurt.

"What about the filing?" Connie asked.

"It's only Monday. There can't be that much. I'll get to it this afternoon." Lula avoided filing like the plague. We grabbed our handbags and headed out the door.

"It's too early to find Mooner. He'll still be in morning cartoon mode." Lula said. "Besides, the mall is priority. You know we're taking my car, right?" Fine by me, I was driving big blue since my CR-V was in the shop getting some body work done after my last fiasco with an un-cooperative skip. We got in and motored off in search of retail bliss.

"So where's he takin' you for dinner?"

"Don't know. All I know is he said he needed me and would pick me up at six. Not sure if this is for business or pleasure."

"Needed you? Batman don't need anyone. 'Sides, any time spent with that fine ass is pleasure. So what are you buying for tonight?"

Fine didn't cover half of it. Ranger was tall, dark, Cuban American with eyes the color of molten chocolates. He was big – everywhere – and physically perfect. Ranger radiates heat and pure unadulterated masculinity.

"Something with a price tag that matches the money in my wallet," I answered, getting out of the car and heading for Macy's. I wasn't sure what I was hoping for tonight. The one thing I was sure about was that I was done with Morelli and that left room for more than sexually-charged friendship with Ranger. Even if he has said on more than one occasion that he doesn't do relationships. The only thing holding me back was fear of losing the friendship if things ended badly. And of making a complete fool of myself if Ranger really didn't have feelings for me. What the hell kind of outfit was going to prepare me for all that?

By three in the afternoon, Lula and I had been through every store in the mall at least once, some of them twice. Between nerves and aching feet, I'd been too tired to think about Mooner so Lula had taken me back to the office where I decided the rest of my work day could be better spent at home making phone calls.

Two hours later, I woke from a nap on my couch. Probably no one would have answered their phone anyway.

I showered, applied make up, including a few extra layers of mascara, and a spritz of Dolce Vita. Then I started an inner battle to convince myself to put on the dress I had bought for the occasion. The dress was Ranger's favorite color - Black. I loved the way the satin dress hugged all the right places. It gave me just the right amount of cleavage, giving my B cup size a boost. My only issue with the dress was it stopped three inches below my ass. I stood there, clad only in the new Victoria's Secret panty set when I heard the distinct sound of my locks tumbling. Crap! I was late.

"Ranger?" I called out from my bedroom. No answer. Great. I twisted the lock on my bedroom door, hoping to slow him down long enough to get dressed. Too late to come up with an alternative, I quickly pulled on the dress and slid my feet into four inch Manolo heels, opened the door and walked right into Ranger.

"Babe." he said in a low growling whisper. To an outsider, it would appear to be his normal hello for me. I could tell it was more along the lines of happy-to-see-you-by-the-way-you're-gorgeous. I instantly warmed all over. The scent of his bath gel filled my nose and had me wanting to get him undressed. I took a step back so I could look him over, giving my senses a chance to recoup. He was business Ranger tonight, dressed in black pin striped dress pants, black dress shirt and black striped tie, his jacket thrown over the back of my couch.

Instead of stepping aside to let me out of the doorway, Ranger pulled me to him. He kissed me softly on the lips and along my jaw line to right below my ear and whispered, "You look beautiful, Babe." My body shivered as his warm breath tickled my ear.

"I've missed you." I said, not sure of what his reaction would be. He resumed kissing my neck. I needed to feel him closer; I leaned into him, curling my fingers into his shirt. He made his way back to my lips and kissed me deeply, heatedly. I let out a soft whimper as Ranger pulled away.

"Ready to go?" he asked, as his normal state of calm descended around him.

I nodded, still breathless from the kiss. Truth be known, I wasn't sure I could walk. His lips had turned my body into a big glop of goo. Lucky for me, Ranger sensed my trepidation and took me by the hand, leading me out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

Once downstairs, Ranger opened the passenger side of his Porsche Turbo. I loved this car. All of Ranger's cars have two things in common, black and top of the line. It also seemed that he had an endless supply of them. "So, where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"RangeMan." he said flatly as we pulled onto the road and he entered his driving zone. RangeMan? Why are we going to RangeMan? "We're having dinner in my apartment. I need to discuss a business matter with you and it needs to be done in private," he answered before I could even ask my question. Seems his ESP was up and running.

"Business matter? What kind of business matter?"

"Babe, wait."

"If I had known we were staying in, I would have changed before we left. I assumed since you were dressed up we were going out."

"I was heading back from a meeting with a new client. I stopped by to pick you up on my way home." He gave me a wicked glance from the corner of his eye before adding, "I could've told you, but I like the dress." We pulled into the underground garage at RangeMan headquarters and Ranger pulled the Turbo into its spot along the back wall. I was surprised when Ranger reached for my hand as we walked to the elevator and rode it to the seventh floor. Had he heard that Morelli was out of the equation?

As we entered his apartment a sense of peace claimed me. I loved visiting his apartment. It was always clean, well stocked and comfortable. Completely Zen. Ranger shut the door behind us, locking it, and laid the keys to the Turbo in the dish on the sideboard. I followed the sound of soft music to the living room. "I called Ella on my way to pick you up. Dinner's ready for us." He said taking my hand again and pulling me to the dining room.

Ella was Ranger's building manager, house keeper and RangeMan mom; she's the heart and soul of the place. Tonight, Ella went above and beyond her job description. She'd set the table with a white linen table cloth. Tea lights and rose petals scattered across the table top. Dinner sat on the table under silver domes and it smelled delicious. Ranger opened a bottle of wine, poured two glasses and placed them on the table before helping me into my chair.

"Are we celebrating something?" I asked, not sure of what to make of the dinner set out before us.

"Possibly. As I said earlier, I need to discuss business with you. I need your help," Ranger said as he removed the domes from our dinner. Ella was a goddess in the kitchen. I couldn't contain the moan that escaped as the first bite of steak filet passed through my lips. Tender, juicy and just the right amount of spice. Ranger shifted ever so slightly in his chair. I took a sip of my wine before focusing on the reason I was here; His need for me.

"What do you need from me?" I said with a hint of seductive teasing in my voice.

"Babe." Ranger said with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Don't play with fire unless you're ready to get burned." I took another healthy sip of my wine as he continued. "You know I have been out of town a lot over the last few months. I've been working with an agency inside the UN to locate a security breach. I keep hitting dead ends. Without a solid lead, we end up a step behind. Next weekend, there will be a United Nations fund raising event that we think the insider will use as cover to pass along more information. We have the recipient of that information narrowed down to three men." Ranger paused, taking a drink from his glass.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I'm going to attend the fund raiser to keep my eyes on those three. See if I can pinpoint who's leaking the information and which one of those men is passing it on. I need to blend in. I need you, want you, to attend the event with me. You've a way of noticing things about people I sometimes miss."

"Where?"

"Paris. We'd leave on Friday."

"Why do I get the feeling there's more to the story?" I asked, taking a sip from my wine glass.

"You'd be traveling as my wife."

I choked. Did I hear him correctly? The cautious look in Ranger's eyes told me yes, I probably had. The thought of spending a week with Ranger in the City of Love was more than enticing, but could I pull off being Ranger's wife and not blow his cover?

"Babe? You're looking a little doe in the headlights over there."

"Yes. I'm fine." My breathing was returning to normal.

"It's not fair of me to ask you to do this. Morelli won't be happy that I've asked you. If you choose not to, I'll understand."

"Morelli be damned. I'm not his concern anymore. I'll do it."

Ranger smiled, a full melt your heart, knock it out of the ballpark, home run, kind of smile. He got up from his chair and disappeared into his bedroom. Moments later he returned with a black jewelry box. He grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet, kissing me fully, deeply, passionately. Breaking away just for a moment, he pulled out a platinum wedding set and gently slid it on my finger. "I told you we may have something to celebrate."

"Ranger..." I took a step away from him, looking down at my hand. "It's beautiful."

"It doesn't do you justice." Stunned, I sat back in my chair. "I want you to stay here until we leave. It'll be a busy week and you've got a lot of prep work to do. I'll need your full attention."

I hadn't heard a word he had said. I was staring down at the ring on my hand, taking in its full meaning. Did I just say I would play Mrs. Ranger for a week? Somehow, even with all my reservations about getting married again, this ring felt right. Not awkward, but like it belonged just where it was. It's just pretend. It's just pretend, I started repeating to myself.

"Earth to Babe..." Ranger said in a jarring tone. I jumped in my seat, returning my attention to him. He laughed. "Are you okay with staying here with me this week?"

"I...uh... Sure."

"Good. This will give us some time to get to know each other better." Oh boy.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"You need to learn our cover story." He cleared his throat and if it had been anyone other than Ranger, I would've said it was a nervous gesture. "The basics are that we'll be traveling as Mr. and Mrs. Ricardo Rodriguez. We've been married for less than six months, Christmas wedding. You've been a part of my company, RMS Inc, for years. You're the head of the New Accounts division. We're moving our headquarters from Newark to New York City. I've used our marriage and the setup of our new headquarters to explain my absences while investigating leads. RMS just renewed its contract to provide international security for our UN delegation. You'll get your cover story tomorrow. Memorize it."

Ranger got up from his seat and walked into the kitchen. "Good news, Ella left your favorite. Dessert."

My face lit up as he returned to the table with a miniature two tier cake. As he placed the cake in the center of the table, I noticed he had placed a platinum wedding band on his own hand. It took my breath away. For the next two weeks... Ranger was mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places in this story. Thanks to Janet for all the great Plum novels.

Now that the legal is out of the way… It has been almost two years since this story was first posted. I lost my muse. She has returned, full force and I hope to finish this story over the next few weeks. If you have read the original, you may want to start again. Several things have changed to make the story line flow better. As always a writer is only good as her editors… Many thanks to Rach, Stephanie and Jenn for your time spent reviewing. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning trying to figure out where I was and what had happened the night before. As my eyes slowly began to focus, I noticed the dark arm that my head was resting on. Another warm arm was holding me still, almost possessively, against his chest. As my eyes trailed further down his arm, I noticed the ring still in place on his hand. I felt his warm lips kiss my neck, just below my ear, trailing down towards my shoulder. He knew I was awake. His lips felt like magic, leaving my skin tingling and warm. Sighing, okay maybe it was more of a moan, I rolled over to face him.

"Good morning." I said with a smile, looking into eyes that had dilated black.

"Good morning, Babe. Sleep well?"

"Mmm..." I nodded in agreement, closed my eyes and considered going back to sleep.

"Ella will be here in fifteen minutes with breakfast. I'm going to go shower. We have a meeting at ten to discuss our assignment," he said as he resumed his kissing from my shoulder, up my neck and finally to my lips before pulling away from me and sliding out of bed.

"You don't play fair." I pouted. I didn't want the kisses to stop and I didn't want to be left alone in the bed.

"You didn't play fair last night, Babe."

What was that suppose to mean? I was nervous about the upcoming trip and having to pose as Ranger's wife, so yes, I'd had a teensy bit to drink last night, but surely... I pulled the covers back to discover I still had on panties and one of Ranger's t-shirts. No headache. I couldn't have played that hard. A knock at the door pulled me out of my fog. Ella was here with breakfast so I made my way to the foyer to let her in.

"Good morning, Stephanie." She sang as she entered the room and headed to the kitchen. "Tell Ranger I'll be back in a couple of hours to clean up from last night. Did you enjoy dinner?"

"It was wonderful, especially the cake."

"I thought you would like it."

It had been heavenly, the perfect balance of icing to cake. But even more than the taste, I'd enjoyed sharing it with Ranger. He ate a few bites of his; I finished mine and what was left of his. I'm sure I was moaning as I was practically licking his plate clean until Ranger interrupted by pulling me to him, straddling his lap, and offered me frosting on the tip of his finger. His other hand moved from my waist up to my neck, searching for the zipper on my dress. He'd kissed lightly along the neckline of the restrictive fabric, lowering the zipper, leaving more exposed skin for his lips and tongue to assault. I'd been so wrapped up in his exploration that I'd quickly forgotten all about the cake.

"It will be a busy day. Let me know when you are out of your meeting so we can get started." Ella smiled and turned to leave.

"Mmmm..." I answered, as I was being pulled away from my memories and deposited back in the here and now. Then it registered. "Get started on what?"

"You'll see." And with that she was gone.

With a look of complete confusion on my face, I looked up to find Ranger watching me, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Everything okay, Babe?"

"Uh, yeah... I think." I mentally shook me head to clear it. "Ella told me we had a lot to do, to make sure I called her as soon as we were done with our meeting. What do I have to do with Ella today?"

He crossed the room to have a seat next to me. He selected a whole wheat bagel out of the basket and applied a thin coat of cream cheese. "You have to get ready for our trip. I told you last night that we would have a lot of work to do in order to pull this off. Ella is going to be shopping for your wardrobe over the next few days. She'll want your input."

"Really?" I asked, eyes bulging, squirming in my seat with excitement. Could I really be this lucky? Ranger as a husband and a new wardrobe, how lucky can a girl get? No way I could keep the smile from showing in my voice. "I'll stop by Vinnie's today and let him know I'll be unavailable next week."

"Tell Vinnie to reassign anything you are working on to RangeMan. You will be unavailable starting today."

"Ranger..." I objected.

"Steph, I really need your full attention this week."

"Fine. I'll talk to Vinnie." I figured arguing wouldn't get me anywhere this time, so I tried pouting instead.

"You know you're cute when you pout." Ranger stood, kissed the top of my head. "I'll see you in my office in an hour." He clipped on his utility belt and left.

An hour later I strolled into Ranger's office dressed head to toe in RangeMan black: black polo shirt with RangeMan logo embroidered on my left breast, black cargo pants, black socks, black boots. Let's not forget my newest uniform additions of black lace panties and bra, both sporting the RangeMan logo.

"You needed me?" I asked as I closed the door.

"Yes." His eyes scanned over me, taking in my full uniform. He stood, crossed the room in four strides and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. I curled my hands into the front of his shirt pulling his body closer to mine as he pinned me to the door. He kissed from my mouth, down my neck, taking extra time to kiss below my ear, nibbling lightly, before he released me. My mind whirled and my legs were weak. I no longer knew why I had stopped by his office; all I knew was that I wanted to drag him back to the seventh floor.

"Babe. I love seeing my name on your chest." Continuing his assault, he managed to turn boring information into a turn-on as he alternated kisses with statements. "I wanted to give you a copy of the files I've put together for our trip. Basic information on the people we will be around. Take a look at it. See if anything jumps out at you. We'll be meeting with General Anno, the UN security chief, in a few minutes to discuss the mission. After that, Ella will be waiting for you to discuss what you'll need."

I stood there, mouth wide open, still wanting more until Ranger smiled and took my hand leading me out of his office. We walked to the conference room in silence. I scanned the room as we entered noticing that Tank, Hal, Lester, Woody, Brett, Bobby and Cal were already seated around the table. I took a seat next to Lester and turned to look at Ranger. The phone in the middle of the table rang and he answered on speaker phone. "Manoso."

"Good morning Gentlemen," responded a heavily accented voice. "What is the status?"

"General Anno. We're completing the necessary arrangements on this end. We'll have teams arriving this Saturday, Sunday and Tuesday. They'll be staying in the hotels and residences as discussed previously. I don't want my men arriving at the same time and attracting attention. Ms. Plum has agreed to join us and will be brought up to speed shortly. We will be on the 2135 flight out of JFK on Friday and will arrive in Paris Saturday morning. I hope the arrangements that I have requested have been made?" Ranger asked. The rest of the team listened.

"Yes. Everything is in order. You should receive a package this afternoon with the finalized attendance list and the other information that you requested."

"Thank you, sir. If there is nothing else, we'll talk to you once we've arrived." And with that, the call was over. Ranger turned to address the room. "Report."

Tank was the first to speak. "I'll have your new passports this afternoon. I've located an arms dealer that will provide us with the necessary supplies while we are in town. Lester and Bobby have been hired as wait staff at the event. Hal and Cal will be manning the security room along with the staff of the Louvre. Woody, Brett and I have been added to the guest list."

"Good. As soon as the package from General Anno arrives, I'll have the guest list distributed to you. We'll need to pull background information on any new guest. I want you all to be familiar with it. Review your documents for the three gentlemen that we have identified as the target's probable partner."

Ranger looked around the table as we all nodded. "Good. Dismissed." The guys stood, gathered their belongings and quickly left. I guess I was still sitting there because I heard Ranger say, "Babe" and I looked up, meeting his gaze.

"Yes?"

"You okay with all of this? You're looking overwhelmed."

"I'll be alright. Just a lot to take in and get done. It's already Tuesday and we're leaving in three days. I'm just trying to get a handle on what all I have to do."

"Go see Ella. Then take care of the things you need to do out of the office. The men are on stand-by to take care of anything open for Vinnie. Everything will be fine." Ranger crossed to me, giving me a quick kiss. He slipped his hand to the small of my back and directed me to the elevator.

Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie, just what have you gotten yourself into?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places in this story. Thanks to Janet for all the great Plum novels. This is a first attempt and will take me a while to complete. Let me know what you think and if want to read more. Thanks! Also Thanks to Rach, Stephanie and Jenn for all of their help! Couldn't do it with out you!

Chapter 3

I strolled down the 6th floor hallway to Ella's office. I knocked lightly on the door, waiting for a response before entering.

"Stephanie!" Ella exclaimed as she ushered me in the room. "I am so glad that you are here. We have a lot to do."

"Just think of me as Barbie," I joked. "I can't wait to see my new style, what have you picked so far?"

"Well, dear, I'm not going to let you see it all. The main thing I need from you is your measurements and color preferences. I really enjoy getting to shop for a woman. You don't get to have a lot of fun with these men's wardrobes." She smiled warmly. "Let's get started."

Ella took my hand and directed me to a platform for me to stand on. After ten minutes she had measured every part of my body. Hmm... maybe I should have only had once piece of cake last night and a little exercise couldn't hurt, right?

"Now dear, have you given any thought to what you would like to wear to the fundraiser?"

"Um, no, I haven't." Ella directed me over to her desk and handed me a cup of coffee. I thought for a moment while taking a sip of the liquid energy. "I want to look awesome. Breathtaking. Is there something that you suggest?"

"I am sure I can find something that you both will like." Ella looked at me with smiling eyes. "This will be a very good trip for the two of you. I know it's a business trip, but I hope you really get to enjoy it and each other. You both deserve a break."

We finished our coffee while chatting over Ella's task at hand. Not only did she have me to outfit, she also had the rest of the staff traveling with us. An alarm sounded from Ella's computer. She glanced down at the time and said "Well, I had better get lunch started. The day is passing quicker than I had imagined."

We left her office, Ella heading for the kitchen and myself to the elevator. I was supposed to be handing my FTA's off to the Merry Men, but I didn't want them to scare Mooner, so I figured I'd pick him up on my way to talk to Vinnie. I stopped in on five to see if Ranger could spare someone to take me to my car since I had ridden over with him last night. Ranger's door was open so I stuck my head in. "Hey, can you have someone run me to my apartment? I need my car in order to run my errands."

Ranger stood and walked over to the door placing a set of keys in my hand. "Take the Turbo."

"I don't want to take your car. I destroy your cars and I don't want to feel responsible for another one."

"Babe, it's just a car. Take it. Besides, most of the men are out in the field today. We only have two men watching monitors. Tank and I are about to relieve a team on surveillance. You'll have to make do in my car. You love that car."

It was true. I loved that car. I loved the way it smelled. I loved the way it felt when all of its horses were off and running. The car was orgasmic. "Fine. I'll be careful. I'm going to pick Mooner up on my way to the bonds office. I figure if I bring Vinnie a skip, he won't be as mad when I tell him I won't be around for two weeks."

He pressed his lips to mine. "See you at dinner. Have a good day, Babe."

An hour later, I had picked up Mooner and we'd cruised through a McDonald's drive through before heading to the station so he could get re-bonded. Body receipt in hand, I headed to the parking lot. A trip to the station and no run in with Morelli. Today was getting better and better by the hour.

I crossed the street to where I'd left Ranger's Turbo and noticed someone was leaning against it. As I got closer, I realized that person was just the one I was avoiding. A smile crossed his face when he realized it was actually me with the Turbo instead of Ranger. "Hey, Cupcake."

Sighing heavily, "Hey, Joe."

"Why are you in Ranger's Turbo?" He looked at me, eyes narrowing. "He's bad news."

"If I remember correctly, Joe, who I hang out with is no longer your concern."

He dropped his head, staring at his shoe. In the space of a second his expression changed and he angrily grabbed my left hand. "What the hell is this?" he demanded, hand tightening around my wrist, shaking it firmly. Crap. I had forgotten to remove the ring this morning before leaving the apartment. It felt so natural on that I hadn't thought twice about it. "We've been apart two weeks, _two freaking weeks_ and you are married? What the hell?"

I could see his face turning redder by the minute. I had never feared Joe, until that moment. He was holding my hand so tight that it was starting to throb. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a black SUV stop at the curb. The window rolled down and Lester shouted from the window.

"Hey, Bombshell, Boss wanted me to check on you. Said you had been still for a while. Everything okay?"

"It's Manoso isn't it?" Joe spit out at me. "It's always Manoso." He released my wrist and stalked towards the station before I could explain anything.

"I'm fine now, Lester. Thanks for checking." I gave him a small finger wave and let myself into the car. So what if Joe thought we were married. Maybe he would leave me alone for a while.

Before I could maneuver the car out of the parking lot, my cell phone chirped. I looked down at the display and realized it was my mother. I panicked. I quickly hit the button sending her call straight to voice mail. Suddenly I understood how grave my mistake of not correcting Joe would be. I stared down at the phone, and dialed the man of mystery.

"Babe," he answered on the first ring.

"I think I messed up." I said quickly.

"How?"

I recanted the story of what had happened with Morelli. " … and my mother called a minute later. I'm sure it's already circulating through the Burg that 'Stephanie Plum is wearing a wedding ring!'"

"Babe." He said with a hint of a smile in his voice. "I gave you the rings to wear. You are only doing what I asked. Morelli is a big boy. He'll deal with it. Are you still at the station?"

"Yes. In the parking lot. I was about to leave when my mother called and then I thought I had better fill you in."

"Wait there. Tank and I are on our way over with our FTA. After we get him unloaded, I'll be over to see you."

Five minutes later I watched the black SUV pull to a stop. Tank and Ranger got out and quickly unloaded their passenger. After leaving him inside with Tank, Ranger crossed the street to the lot I was parked in. I got out of the car and leaned against it, watching him move towards me. He pulled me into him, hugging away all of my fear that he would be upset. He gently lifted my hand to kiss it. It was then that he noticed the red blotches where Morelli had held it so tight.

"How did this happen?" He asked, calmly kissing the marks.

I couldn't lie to him. He knows when I do. I looked up into his eyes. "Joe grabbed my hand when he noticed the ring. I guess he grabbed it a little too hard."

He pulled me to him again, wrapping me in his arms. I could feel the anger radiating off him. "He won't do it again. I won't allow it." He said through gritted teeth. "Let's finish your errands."

Ranger walked around the car and opened the passenger door for me. I climbed in and relaxed against the seat as he shut my door and made his way into the car. He pulled the car out onto the road and headed towards Hamilton. Ranger took my hand and placed it on his lap while he drove, lacing his fingers through mine. It was then that I realized Ranger still wore the wedding band. My heart skipped a beat. _This is only pretend, this is only pretend_, I started reminding myself again.

Ranger pulled the car to a stop in front of the bond's office. I got out and stood on the side walk, wearily debating if I wanted to go in or hide myself away in the bakery. Ranger placed his hand at the small of my back, encouraging me into the office and Connie looked up from her computer as we entered.

"Hey, Connie. I have a body receipt for you. Is Vinnie in?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's in his office," she said, nodding to the door.

Ranger leaned into me and whispered, "I'll take care of Vinnie. You relax here with the girls." I nodded nervously, biting my lip as he made his way into Vinnie's inner sanctum, closing the door behind him.

"Where in the hell have you been? We been waiting to hear what happened last night," Lula huffed, coming over to Connie's desk.

"Especially since you didn't come in this morning and no one had heard from you." Connie said, handing me the check for my capture. I took my hand bag from my shoulder and pulled my wallet out to tuck the check in.

"Girlfriend, is that a wedding ring on that boney white finger of yours?" Lula asked excitedly. "Looks to me like something BIG happened last night. You planning on sharing?"

Connie stared at me open mouthed as Lula jumped up and down holding onto my hand. Regaining her voice, Connie asked "When? Where? We need details here Steph. Batman doesn't just up and propose any old way."

Ranger chose that moment to return to the front office.

"Connie, assign all of Steph's skips to RangeMan. One of the men will be around later to collect the paper work. She will be off line til we return to the States."

Lula's eyes boggled around when she caught a glimpse of Rangers wedding band. He turned to me before she could ask anything else and said "Ready to go Babe? We have a lot to get done before we leave."

"Sure." I said, feeling thankful and a little guilty too, for not having to answer Lula and Connie's questions until later.

"You had better call me!" Lula shrieked.

"I will." I called as we walked out the door. Once inside the car, I looked back at the office. Connie and Lula were huddled together talking. I looked over to Ranger.

"You know they are trying to figure out how we managed to get married overnight and where we're escaping to for our honeymoon."

"Babe, let them think what they want. We need to be able to convince people that we are happily married next week. Your friends will understand." He took my hand and kissed it softly. "Where's the next stop?"

"My apartment. I need to get some clothes and travel supplies."

Ranger nodded and merged into traffic.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places in this story. Thanks to Janet for all the great Plum novels. This is a first attempt and will take me a while to complete. Let me know what you think and if want to read more. Thanks! Also Thanks to Rach, Stephanie and Jenn for all of her help! Couldn't do it with out you!

Thank you all for the many reviews! We have been without power from the storm so I haven't had a chance to thank everyone personally. It is your praise that makes me want to continue…

Chapter 4

As always, Ranger's parking karma held up. He swung the car into the only available slot in my lot, right next to the side door. I never have this luck; I always get stuck in the back of the lot, next to the dumpster. With a sigh, I climbed out of the car and went into the building. I pushed the button to call for the elevator. The doors opened to Mrs. Bestler, "Going up?"

"Two please," I answered as the doors slid closed behind us.

"Good choice, dear. Second floor, ladies lingerie and flavored oils. Have a good day, dear." She smiled and winked as we filed out of the elevator. I lowered my head and kept my eyes focused on my shoe in attempt to hide the blush that was rising up my face from Ranger.

"Wait." Ranger said taking my key and unlocking my apartment, gun drawn. Once he had made his swat-style security check, I was cleared for entrance. "All clear."

"Good to know." I said shaking my head. I went straight to the bedroom, grabbed an overnight bag and made my way to the bathroom to collect my supplies: Make-up, tooth brush, hair brush, curling iron, hair gel, hair spray, make-up remover, tooth paste, and most important, my last bottle of Dolce Vita purchased from Dougie; all the things that I need to feel beautiful.

Ranger leaned against the bathroom door frame, "Babe, your answering machine is going into cardiac arrest."

The bottle of Dolce Vita I was holding crashed to the counter and then to the floor, leaving the tile covered in glass and the sweet aroma of magnolia, rose and cinnamon. Damn. Ranger crossed to me, lifting me out of the mess. "I've seen you in a lot of bad situations, but I think that is the first time I've seen you with a look of terror."

"It's the messages! The Burg is running rampant with gossip that we've gotten married!"

"It might not be that bad. Go, take a listen."

We walked to the living room where the answering machine's message light was blinking fast enough to induce seizures. With a shaky hand I pushed the button.

"You have fifty new messages" the machines electronic voice informed me, my eyes going wide.

"Babe," Ranger placed his hand on my shoulder holding me there, preventing me from bolting back to the bathroom.

I had fifteen messages from my mother asking why I wasn't answering my cell phone, why I didn't tell her I was engaged, why I put her through this embarrassment of running off to get married, was I pregnant, lastly that she was making a pot roast for dinner tomorrow and would we be joining them. I had two messages from Grandma Mazur congratulating me on making the "bad ass bounty hunter with the nice package" mine, the second wanting to know "how nice is his package". A single message from my dad telling me he was proud of me. A message from Val telling me how happy she is that I am finally settling into Burg life. A message from Mary Lou telling me she was overjoyed to hear the news and can't wait to hear the details from me. The rest were from various Burg gossip mongers wanting to confirm that I was married and if so, offering congratulations.

I felt faint. I found my way to the couch and sat down; fell down is more like it. Ranger rushed to my side and shoved my head between my knees. "Breathe deep and push back against my hand," he said in attempt to help calm my nerves. "We won't deal with this now. We can straighten it all out when we get back. No big deal."

"No big deal?" I was panicked. "My mother is freaking out. She'll probably cut me off from dessert forever."

"Ella can make you dessert. She loves to cook for you." He said calmly. "You don't have to deal with this now. You have enough on you trying to prepare for the assignment. Call your Mom. Tell her you're okay and you'll see her when you get back in a couple of weeks. "

The phone rang, I groaned, and Ranger went to answer it. "Yo. Oh, hello, Mrs. Plum." He turned to me raising a single eyebrow, asking if I wanted to take the call. Exuberantly, I shook my head no. He turned his attention back to the phone, "Steph's not available right now. No. We will be unavailable for dinner. I'll have her call as soon as she can." I watched him hang up the phone and turn to me. "Satisfied?"

"Thanks," I said, still shaky. I gathered myself up and went to deal with the mess in the bathroom. I needed to get out of here, before more calls came in. I cleaned up the broken glass and mopped up the spilled perfume, the whole time trying to keep the tears at bay. How could I let things get this out of control before we even got out of Trenton? The dam broke. Tears silently rolled down my checks. I began throwing the remaining items I needed from the bathroom into the bag, angry at myself for crying, for letting Ranger see me lose control and for creating an even greater mess of my life that I didn't know how to straighten out.

"Babe, it'll be okay." I'd been so engrossed in what I was doing that I didn't see him resume his spot in the doorway.

"Sure," I said not wanting him to see me cry. "I'll be through in a few minutes. You can wait for me in the living room."

He walked away without another word, leaving me to my thoughts.

I sulked to the bedroom, taking a second overnight bag out of the closet and began packing clothes. I knew Ella was taking care of my clothing for the trip, so I didn't have to pack much. I placed three pairs of jeans, three t-shirts, four pairs of shoes, a sweatshirt, two RangeMan uniforms, bras, panties and two of Ranger's t-shirts that I had long ago stolen to sleep in, into the bag. I made a mental note that a trip to Victoria's Secret might be in order before heading to Paris. It would be nice to have something silky to sleep in, I smiled to myself. Ranger was right. I shouldn't be worrying about this mess right now. I should be enjoying the thoughts of heading to France with Ranger, even if it is for work. I tossed the bags into the living room, announcing that I was ready to go.

Ranger looked at the bags and smiled, "You do remember that Ella is taking care of everything, right?"

"Sure," I said, "This will get me through until we leave."

My response was a slight shake of his head. I was amusing him again. With that, we left my apartment, locking the door behind us and headed back to Haywood.

Ten minutes later we pulled into the garage. We got out of the car and pulled my bags from the back.

The elevator opened and Lester poked his head out. "Boss, the package from Anno has arrived. Tank needs to see you right away."

Ranger nodded. "Take these bags up to seven," he ordered. Lester strolled over to us and removed the luggage from Rangers hands.

"Thanks." I said to Lester.

"Glad to help, Beautiful" he said, placing a kiss on my head.

"I'll be up in a few minutes." Ranger said while staring at Lester.

I followed Lester and Ranger into the elevator. Ranger got off on five and we continued on to seven. When the doors opened, Ella was closing the door to Ranger's apartment.

"Stephanie," she smiled. "I just left your luggage in Ranger's dressing room. Everything has been packed. It should have everything you'll need. I also included a carry-on bag that should keep you comfortable on the plane. Your formal wear has been shipped to the hotel and should be in your room when you arrive. I hope you enjoy the clothes, I enjoyed shopping for them." She winked at me and climbed in the elevator to head down to six. "Let me know when you're ready for dinner." With that, Ella was gone.

I unlocked the apartment door and ushered Lester in with the bags.

"You can put them down anywhere."

He left them in the living room and kissed my cheek before showing himself out.

I walked into the bedroom and looked over at Ranger's dressing room. There were four large suitcases sitting in the middle of the closet with S. Rodriguez on the tag. Would I honestly need that much clothing for a week? Did it matter? No! I was excited to see what she purchased for me. I grabbed the closest suitcase from the closet, pulled it into the bedroom, laying it flat to where I could unzip it. I knelt before the suitcase preparing to open it when Ranger spoke. "What are you doing?"

I jumped, not realizing he was watching me. "Just looking," I said casually, trying to control my breathing.

"Babe, you're looking at that suitcase like it holds the secret to life."

"I was just curious what Ella had packed for me."

"We've had a change in plans."

"Oh?"

"One of the suspects, Andrew Seidin, has contacted RMS Inc, our company, for an estimate to secure his private residence and law office in New York. Apparently someone has made threats to his family. He wants to get the system put in place before leaving for France. I told him since we were planning on being in the area this week; we'd make time for him tomorrow. "

"What a better way to check this guy out than to see his residence."

"Exactly. Ram and Hector will go with us to do the estimate. We need to be at his office by 11 tomorrow. Should be a two hour drive, depending on traffic. We leave at 8."

"Guess it's a good thing I didn't open the suitcase then." I said, thankful that I wouldn't have to try and repack it. It would be a relief to put this place and the rumor mill behind us so quickly. If I played my cards right, I wouldn't have to face anyone else today and tomorrow I'd be out of town and able to relax. Maybe get my hair done and most importantly, commit my files to memory. I really hated that I hadn't looked over them.

"You'll do fine." Ranger said, seeing the look of apprehension on my face.

"Will we travel back to Trenton tomorrow?"

"No."

"No? Then what will we do till Friday?"

"Tomorrow we'll have the meeting. If all goes well and he agrees to our recommendations, then Thursday we'll install the equipment in his office and home. It'll make it easier to keep an eye on him and his associates."

"And if he doesn't like your proposal?"

"Then I'll take you site seeing and shopping," he said, pulling me to my feet and against his body. Ranger hated shopping. He must be pretty confident in his proposal being accepted to agree to that fate. I smiled as he placed a gentle kiss to my head. "Ella should have new uniforms for us for tomorrow."

"Since Ella has so much to do, what do you say to us ordering takeout for dinner?"

"Whatever you want, Babe."

"How's Chinese sound?" I asked.

Ranger nodded, crossed the room and called in the order. "It should be here in twenty minutes. The control room will call when it arrives." I grabbed the files Ranger gave me earlier in the day and headed to the couch to review. "Silvio is running background checks on the new names on the guest list. Lester said he would run them up as soon as he was done. Your new ID's are on the sideboard. When you make the switch, put your old ID's into the envelope and I'll secure them in the safe."

"Sure." I said, settling down to read.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Ranger's eyes met mine and he arched one eyebrow as if to ask if I wanted to join him. Yum, hot, wet, warm, Ranger.

"Did you say twenty minutes?" I asked, licking my lips.

Ranger's eyes dilated black with desire. "You're such a tease," he said, pulling me to him and kissing me deeply. My heart accelerated like I had just run the Boston Marathon. "I'll be out in a few minutes." He pulled away from me and walked to the bedroom. Damn. Why did I always let him walk away leaving me in a state?

I settled myself back on the couch with the files lying next to me. I opened Seiden's folder and attempted to read the information in it. After reading the same line four times, I closed the file and stretched out on the couch, listening to the water run from the bathroom. I don't know how long I had been laying there but I jumped when the comm phone buzzed. Before I could get up, Ranger walked out of the bedroom and answered the phone.

"Talk," he said. "Tell Lester to bring it." I watched Ranger place the receiver back on the base and walk into the kitchen. He looked delicious in his black workout pants, minus shirt, socks and shoes. I decided, since he looked so comfortable, that I should go and change before Lester arrived.

As I walked into the dressing room, I heard Ranger open the door and talk quietly to Lester. Lying on the bench in the middle of the dressing room was a silk, sapphire blue capri pant and tank pajama set. I knew Ella was responsible for them, but I'd still like to believe that it was Ranger's idea. I quickly changed into the garments and wandered to the bathroom to pull my hair into a ponytail. I checked out my reflection in the full length mirror and was shocked at how the pj's fit, hugging my curves in all the right places, leaving little to the imagination.

I left the bedroom eager to see the reaction I'd get out of Ranger. When I entered the kitchen, Ranger and Lester quit talking, inventorying my body from head to toe. "Yum, is that Chinese I smell?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"It sure is Beautiful." Lester said coming over to me. "I thought I would bring it up to you since your new files were ready."

"Thanks, Lester." I said, placing a hand on his arm.

He took that as an open invitation; he wrapped me in his arms allowing his hand to travel down my back stopping short of my ass and planted a kiss on my forehead. Ranger growled, catching his attention, causing him to pull away from me. Lester looked over his shoulder at Ranger's death glare and then back to me. "I need to get back downstairs to the monitors. See you later." He quickly strolled past Ranger and out the front door.

"Babe," Ranger said, placing his hands at my waist and pulling me firmly to him. He leaned forward fanning kisses across my checks, "I won't share," he growled before showing me his killer 100 watt smile, leaving me weak kneed. Without thinking, I ran my tongue along my lower lip. "You ready to eat?" he whispered into my ear before kissing, lightly sucking the sensitive part right below it.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, and joined him at the table. He had set the take out containers, plates, forks, and two glasses of wine on the table. I forked lo mien, sweet and sour chicken and General Tso's chicken onto my plate while Ranger filled his with grilled chicken, steamed vegetables and rice. We ate in silence, watching each other, enjoying the food and each others company. When we finished, we rinsed our plates and loaded the dishwasher. "Ready to review for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure," I said walking into the living room. I settled myself on the floor in front of the sofa and pulled Seiden's file onto the floor to read. I sat with my hi-lighter marking facts that I thought could be important.

Andrew Seiden was a 48 year old immigration lawyer in New York City. Born in Germany in 1962, his parents left Germany and settled in New York when he was 8 years old. He started attending UN events in 1995 as new policies were being drafted for international migration. He was known around town as the person to make your immigration issues disappear, one way or another. Seiden had been married for ten years and had two kids, ages 8 and 5. And on and on and on I continued through the file making notes.

I lost all track of time as I buried myself into finding out all I could about Seiden and his family. Finishing the last of the files, I yawned and stretched, realizing that I had sat in the same position for way to long. My legs hurt and my ass was numb. "I think I'm going to bed, Ranger. I'm beat."

"I don't think I've ever seen you sit that still for so long. Proud of you, Babe. I'll join you. It's almost midnight."

"Midnight?" I mentally calculated that I had been sitting there for four hours. I know I get engrossed, but this had to be a new record for me. Ranger nodded, stood and helped me to my feet. Standing, I immediately felt the pins and needles rush up my legs; I swayed slightly while blood rushed back into them.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. My legs fell asleep. Just waiting for the feeling to return." Suddenly Ranger had me wrapped in his arms and thrown over his shoulder, carrying me towards the bedroom.

"Hey! I can walk," I shrieked in surprise, but what I was really thinking was "What a nice view!"

"This was more fun," he said as he laid me on the bed. He disappeared into his dressing room and returned a minute later wearing nothing but his black boxers. He climbed onto the bed and pulled me into his arms, kissing me gently. "Good night Stephanie," he said, pulling the covers over us and placing one last light kiss on my lips.

"Good night, Ranger." I said with a sigh. I was doomed. I loved going to sleep in his arms, how could I ever give it up when this mission is over?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places in this story. Thanks to Janet for all the great Plum novels. This is a first attempt and will take me a while to complete. Let me know what you think and if want to read more. Thanks! And as always, thanks to Rach, Jenn and Stephany for all of their help! Couldn't do it with out you!

Chapter 5

I ran my hand along the walls around me. Please not again, I thought as I pulled myself into the fetal position, trying to gain more space. I gasped for air but failed to fill my lungs completely. I felt the softness around me; the casket. I must be in the casket. My mind focused on Ranger. He's out of town. No one would find me. Panic had completely set in. "HELP! PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed against my better judgment; knowing my oxygen supply was limited at best. A strong hand grabbed my arm causing my eyes to dart open. It was all just a dream. I tried to slow my breathing, but couldn't. I was in full panic mode. I hated this reoccurring nightmare. I hadn't had it for a few weeks now.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I could tell from his voice that he was concerned. I sat up in the bed pushing the horrid images from my head and disentangling myself from the sheets. I've got to get over this; I've got to move on.

"I'm fine… just a dream." I said, once my heart rate slowed enough for me to do so. I looked over at Ranger. He was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt and looked like he was just getting back from an early morning run. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I was crashing quickly from the endorphins brought on by the dream. I pulled my knees to my chest and resting my head on them, fought hard to keep my composure.

Ranger moved behind me on the bed. He pulled my back to his chest and wrapped both arms around me. "Care to tell me about it?"

"No."

His arms tightened slightly letting me know he wouldn't push the issue, he knew I would tell him when I was ready. Ranger placed a kiss at the back of my neck. I sighed. I guess now was as good of time as any.

"I flashed back to being stuffed in the casket at Stiva's."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been having this nightmare, Steph?"

"Just every now and then, usually when I find myself all tied up in the sheets. It must be the claustrophobic feeling that triggers it. I'm fine now." I looked over at the side table, peering at the clock. "Look at the time, I better get ready or we won't be leaving by 8." I pulled myself from his arms and went to the bathroom to get ready.

At 7:30, Ranger knocked on the door. "I'm going to take our luggage down to the car and head to the office. You have twenty minutes before I drag you out of there."

"Got it," I yelled through the door. I would have to hurry. Not that I thought he would actually drag me out of here without clothes on, but best not to chance it. I had been in the bathroom for over an hour, taking my time to get ready, trying to calm my nerves. I spent extra time on my hair, pinning it up into a ballet bun, leaving just a few curls to frame my face. I kept my make up as simple as possible, using only neutral colors, emphasizing my eyes, and finishing it off with a swipe of cherry lip gloss.

Once I was sure that Ranger had left, I slipped on his robe and headed through the bedroom to the dressing room so I could put on my uniform. Ten minutes later, I emerged dressed in a black pencil skirt, pale blue form fitting button down dress shirt with the top three buttons purposefully left undone and black jacket. I quickly added simple diamond earrings and peep-toe pumps. I felt powerful in this outfit, ready to take on corporate America with the best of them. I ran through the living room, grabbing my hand bag from where I had left it the night before, and headed for the control room.

The elevator doors slid open on five, bringing me face to face with Ranger, Ram and Hector.

"Babe," Ranger said, stepping on the elevator, pulling me to him for a light kiss. He looked delectable dressed as corporate Ranger. It didn't matter how many times I saw him this way, he always took my breath away. He looked like he stepped off the cover of Forbes or GQ magazine, complete with attaché case in hand. We rode in silence to the garage. Hector and Ram loaded themselves into one of the black SUV's while Ranger and I got into the Turbo. "Ready to do this, Babe?"

"Sure," I said giving him my best smile, trying to keep my bravado up. He took my hand in his, lifted it to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on its back.

"Let's go." We were on our way to New York City.

We arrived at Seiden's 5th Ave office a half hour early. Ranger parked the car and came around to open my door. "Here we are, my dear." He said with a wink, taking my hand and helping me out of the car. Hmm... I think I might like Endearing-husband Ranger. We moved to the trunk where he removed his attaché and laptop case before Hector and Ram joined us. He turned to address them, "Pay close attention to what goes on in here. He's received threats against his family and self. Make sure to check out their phone system in case we need to tap in. I want to make sure we have all of our bases covered so we can obtain what we need. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Hector and Ram responded.

Ranger turned his focus to me. "Steph, I want you to plant these," he said, handing me four bugs. "I want them in Seiden's office and those of his partners'. From this point on, I am Ricardo or Rick." I nodded my understanding. Yes and I am Stephanie Rodriguez, wife of Ricardo Rodriguez, aka my Batman, I told myself. "Alright, let's do this."

Ranger slid the laptop case onto his right shoulder and placed his left hand at the small of my back. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "You look gorgeous, Babe. I'm proud of you." That was all it took to put a full smile on my face that I didn't think anything could replace.

We entered the office building and went up to the fourth floor. The elevator opened to an elegant lobby decorated with black and white marble floors and dark blue walls. A tall, slender red-headed Barbie was perched at the receptionist desk, answering phones and directing traffic. Her green eyes locked on Ranger's as he approached the desk. "Can I help you?" she purred, batting her dark lashes that framed her hazel eyes. I instantly wanted to strangle her.

"We have a meeting with Mr. Seiden. Please let him know that Ricardo Rodriguez is here along with his associates from RMS." He replied coldly, letting her know in no uncertain terms that he was not interested.

"One moment please." She stammered as she picked up the phone to let Mr. Seiden know that we had arrived. "He'll be right with you, please have a seat."

A few minutes later, a medium height, dark haired man approached us from an office behind the receptionist desk. He reminded me of a casino pit boss. "Ricardo, my friend, thank you for making time for me."

"Anytime Andrew," he said standing and shaking hands with the man. "Let me introduce my staff to you, this is Ram and Hector, they are two of my best."

"And who is this angelic creature?" Seiden asked turning his full attention to me.

"This is Stephanie. She's my New Accounts specialist and most importantly, my wife," Ranger said possessively. I think I momentarily forgot to breathe when he called me his wife. That's exactly what I was for the time being, his wife. His one and only.

I was pulled out of my silent reverie when Seiden took my hand in his, placing a kiss on it. He held on tightly, not letting go. I mentally grimaced and looked into Seiden's eyes and as politely as possible said, "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Seiden." I pulled my hand from his grasp, resisting the urge to wipe it down the side of my skirt, wishing I had something to disinfect it with. I felt Ranger take a step closer to me, silently reassuring me that he wouldn't touch me again.

"Let's go into my office." We followed Andrew past the receptionist, through a doorway that ended up leading to a hallway of offices. "The first three doors belong to my partners and their paralegal teams. The two open ones are conference rooms, followed by the break room and bathrooms. And this one is mine."

"Were you able to get the blue prints of the space like I asked?" Ranger asked.

"Yes," he said as we entered his office. I took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk. Ranger took the other, Ram and Hector stood at parade rest behind us, watching our backs. Andrew retrieved the blue prints from the cabinet behind his desk. He rolled them out on the desk so that we could all see them. Ram and Hector moved closer, studying the prints.

"Why don't you take these, and look around the offices, checking out places for motion detectors and key pads while Mr. Seiden and I discuss the threats that have been made against the office." Ranger said to me. I nodded.

"If anyone gives you any trouble, tell them to see me. The offices should be unlocked. Most of our staff is in court today or meeting with clients." Seiden said.

"Thank you," I said, standing and taking the blue prints.

I followed Ram and Hector into the hall. "So guys, where do you want to start?" They looked at each other and walked off down the hallway to the first door. We entered and started looking around. The office felt very sterile, lacking in personal touches. The guys went about looking for places to install the security equipment and marking locations on the blue prints, while I took a closer look at the desk and book shelves. No name plate announcing who the office belonged to, no family photos, more importantly, no graduation diploma gracing the walls telling us where this attorney matriculated from. It was as if no one used the office. Off of the attorney's office sat a small conference room that looked like it often sat abandoned. The guys continued their evaluation of the room while I placed the electronic listening device deep inside of a pencil holder on the desk.

We left the first office and moved on to the next. Once again it was void of all the identifying items you would find proudly displayed in a lawyer's office. This is really strange, I thought, why wouldn't the attorneys take the time to personalize their space? Even Dicky had pictures and awards prominently displayed to add to his creditability. We continued office to office, taking note of what we were going to install and leaving listening devices behind. After about half an hour, we made our way back to Seiden's office; I knocked on the door before we entered.

"I think we are done, Boss." Ram said. "This should be a routine install for us. I recommend that we put video and motion detectors in all the offices and hallways. Install three keypads for after hour's access, one at the front door, one in the hallway and one by the stairs. Depending on the privacy level you set, you could install audio-video, that way if someone was to ever file assault charges, you would have evidence to disprove the allegations."

"Good." Ranger said, nodding.

"Video would be excellent." Seiden agreed. "I am unsure about the audio due to our client-attorney privileges."

Ranger opened his attaché case and pulled out a folder of paper work. He made notes about the video equipment. "This is our contract for our services. It is pretty basic, but I am sure you will want to review it. We require forty percent before we start the installation; the rest is due when you have reviewed our work and are satisfied. You will have the option to choose if you want someone to constantly monitor the office at the RMS headquarters or if you would rather keep tapes on site that you can rotate throughout the month. Most companies in your position allow my staff to keep an eye on things so that we can dispatch the authorities as soon as trouble arises." He handed Seiden the contract and a list of basic services provided.

"How soon would you be able to do the installation?" Seiden asked while reading over the contract.

"If you agree, I can pull staff from our Newark office and get the installation completed tomorrow. Are you still interested in us securing your personal residence as well?"

"Yes. However it will have to wait till after you return before I can show it to you. My daughter has been sick. We are trying to keep people away from her for the time being. Fear of making her worse before we leave the country."

"You may contact our main office when you are ready to have someone review the location."

"Thank you. Well, it looks like everything is good to go with the contract," he signed and passed the papers back to Ranger. "I will have my accountant send a check over to cover the cost. It will be ready this afternoon."

"You can give it to Ram or Hector in the morning. If there is nothing else, then we'll be going so we can get everything set for your installation."

"I'll see you out," he said, standing and leading us back towards the reception area.

"Excuse me for a moment. I am going to use the restroom before we leave."

"We'll wait for you." Seiden replied.

"That's okay, I can find my way." He nodded and continued on with the Merry Men and Ranger in tow. I went into the restroom, giving them enough time to clear the hallway. I peeked out the door, making sure the coast was clear, before ducking back into Seiden's office. I took my final bug out of my jacket pocket and hid it in the potted plant on the side board. It's odd that only Seiden's office looked used. I noticed his computer was on and not locked. I took a moment to review what he had up on the screen. I grabbed a flash drive from my shoulder bag and quickly copied what appeared to be client contact files. Making sure nothing looked out of place, I let myself out of his office and down the hall.

"There you are, my dear. I was starting to worry about you." Ranger said pulling me close to his side, placing his hand at the small of my back, making sure to keep me out of Seiden's hands.

"I'm fine." I reassured him.

"Thanks again for moving your schedule around." Seiden said shaking Ranger's hand while we waited for the elevator.

"Anytime. Steph loves to spend extra time in NY. That's why we are moving our main office to the area."

"Good."

The elevator doors slid open and we all loaded in, heading downstairs and back to the garage. I sat down in the Turbo, melting into the seat while the guys discussed a few details for tomorrow. Ranger entered the car a few minutes later.

"I've received a message from Tank saying all the bugs are up and running. Well done." He leaned over the console and kissed me.

"When I went to the restroom, I went back into Seiden's office and planted the final bug. I also took a look around his computer. I pulled a client list off." I said, retrieving the flash drive from my bag and handing it over to Ranger.

Ranger flashed me the full 200 watt smile, I melted instantly. "I hadn't expected you to do that. Proud of you, Babe. Do you want to get lunch first or head to the honeymoon suite?" Ranger raised an eyebrow at me, I hated when he did that. As hard as I try, I can never do it. "Ram has our luggage and they can take it to our room when they check in, if you don't want to head there now."

"Let's go to the hotel. I want to change into something more comfortable."

He nodded, kissed me once more and backed the car out of its space, heading toward Battery Park and the Ritz-Carlton.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places in this story. Thanks to Janet for all the great Plum novels. This is a first attempt and will take me a while to complete. Let me know what you think and if want to read more. Thanks! And as always, thanks to Rach, Jenn and Steph for all of their help! Couldn't do it with out you!

Chapter 6

Ranger pulled the car to a stop in front of the Ritz-Carlton and looked over at me. "Breathe, Babe. Traffic's light today," he said with a grin. Ranger humor, I wasn't amused. I slowly released the death grip that I didn't realize I'd had on my seat belt. My knuckles had long ago turned white. Traffic wouldn't normally bother me; Jersey has traffic, but these people were maniacs. They made Jersey drivers look like NASCAR drivers while New Yorkers participated in the demolition derby. The valet opened my door, waiting for me to step out so he could park the car. Ranger made his way over to me, "Coming, Dear?"

"Yes," I stammered in reply. I need a donut. We stepped into the lobby with Ram, Hector and the bell hop on our heels. Ranger proceeded to the front desk to check us in, while I took in the massive lobby. The lobby was beautifully decorated with oak walls and tiled floor. A multicolored glass sphere rested on a table in front of the desk, I paused momentarily amazed at how the light reflected off of all the shards. The elegant notes of a piano caught my attention and I wandered away in search of it. I found the piano in a little alcove where an elderly gentleman sat playing on the ivory keys of a baby grand. I continued exploring my surroundings, taking in all of the modern art work. I was thoroughly engrossed in a multi-hued red painting and didn't notice Ranger approach me. He laid a hand on my shoulder, leaning in close and whispered, "Babe."

"Isn't it wonderful?" I asked staring at all of the layers of paint. I wasn't really into art, but the piece reminded me of myself somehow.

"Mmm." He growled placing a kiss at my hairline. "Our suite awaits, Love."

I sighed and took his hand, letting him lead me to the elevator. Play the part Steph, play the part. You're not his love, you must not get attached, Smart Stephanie kept reminding me. Stupid Stephanie, however, kept telling me to enjoy it while I could, I might not hear those words for long. This is going to be more difficult than I first imagined.

The elevator doors finally slid open on the 38th floor. It felt like it took an eternity to get from the lobby to our suite. Ranger inserted the key card into the lock and held the door open for me to enter. The suite opened to a sitting room with sofas and chairs dressed in various taupe fabrics. Floor to ceiling windows graced one wall with a view of the harbor. A telescope was set up just past the dining room table to allow a closer inspection of Lady Liberty. The room reminded me of the serenity that I often felt when staying at Haywood.

I tore myself away from the spectacular view and made my way into the bedroom. The room magnified the peaceful feeling, causing me to realize just how tired I was. It had been a long morning, with the nightmare, the meeting and the drive to the hotel. I sat down on the chaise lounge and removed my peep-toes, taking a moment to massage my tired and sore feet. We were suppose to change and head out for lunch, but all I wanted to do at that moment was crawl into bed.

Ranger stood in the door way watching me, "Your luggage should be in the closet. They brought it up while I was looking for you." I nodded in reply and walked into the drool worthy closet in search of something more comfortable. Only two suit cases and two garment bags were in the closet. On closer inspection I realized Ella had marked these two for New York, the others must still be in the SUV. I unzipped one of the cases, rummaged through it until I found what I was looking for, one large black t-shirt and silk boxers.

I proceeded from the closet to the bathroom. The bathroom took my breath away. I couldn't wait to try out the huge tub. A large window provided a view of the harbor. Candles surrounded the tub; perfect to share with the person you love. I shut the door allowing me a few private moments. Once I had changed clothes, I began removing the hair pins, allowing my wild curls to escape their entrapment. I ran my fingers through my hair, letting it relax back into place. Satisfied for the time being, I opened the door to go back to the bedroom.

I made my way over to the bed and pulled down the duvet, tossing some of the pillows to the bench at the foot of the bed. I pulled myself up on the bed and snuggled under the covers. I didn't think it was possible to find sheets that feel better than Rangers, but these were close. I sighed, letting my body relax into the bed, enjoying the quiet, and closed my eyes. I was aware that Ranger had come back into the room, even though I didn't open my eyes.

"Steph?"

"Hmm?"

"You OK?"

"Tired."

"Rest then, Babe. I'll order us something from room service for lunch. I'll wake you when it arrives." I heard the door click as it latched together, leaving me to rest in my thinking position.

I awoke an hour later to feather light kisses on my cheeks. I smiled and wondered if I was truly awake or still dreaming. The magic lips found mine as the kisses intensified. I opened my eyes to see Ranger's chocolate brown eyes growing dark as they gazed back into mine. "I thought it was a kiss that woke Sleeping Beauty," he teased pulling away from me. "Lunch is here. I had them set it up on the balcony."

"OK. I'll be right there," I said as he left the room. After using the bathroom, I went out to join him, still clad in his t-shirt and boxers. I stood in the living room for a moment, observing the man before me and his subordinates. I rarely got treated to seeing him dressed casually and it always caught me off guard. He was handsomely dressed in jeans and a white cotton button up shirt. The shirt set off the color of his skin, making it appear darker. He sensed my presence right away and motioned for me to join them. As I walked out on the balcony he stood, pulling the chair next to him out for me.

"Thanks," I said giving him a small smile.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" I nodded and blushed slightly. The least of my worries was me wearing his shirt; wonder what he would say if he knew I was using a pair of his boxers as shorts.

"Babe," he said eyes darkening further, the corners of his month turning ever so slightly.

"Oops, guess I said that out loud." He simply nodded.

"As I was saying," Ram said, trying to change the subject, "the install for tomorrow shouldn't be difficult. Woody and Vince should be here by nine with the rest of the equipment."

"Didn't you guys think the offices were a little too sterile?" I asked. They both nodded in response. "And another thing, what's the deal with the house? You would think if his daughter is that sick, he would have known that before he asked us to change our plans."

"Maybe he's a hands-off kind of parent," Ram suggested.

"Or maybe they don't want us in their house," Hector added.

"Did anyone run his wife through the system?" I asked.

"Yes. Tank emailed you the file. Review it. Give me your impression of her." Ranger suggested.

"Sure."

"I'll join you at Seiden's office." Ranger said. The guys nodded. We finished the rest of our meal in silence, mentally preparing for tomorrows activities.

Ranger showed the guys out of the suite while I logged onto the computer to review the file on Seiden's wife. I sat at the dinning room table making notes on Maya Delouise Seiden. If her file had been any cleaner, it would have squeaked. She had an excellent credit record; however, none of their property appeared in her name. She had studied to be a lawyer along side her husband, but never took the bar exam. Nothing really stood out about her, almost as if she was too good to be true.

"So, what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?" I asked, closing the lid on the laptop.

"We have some options; you can go shopping, we can go play tourist, or we can stay here and entertain ourselves. Up to you."

"As much as I'd like to go shopping, I think I would rather go over there," I said, pointing across the harbor to Ellis Island.

"Have to put that on hold till tomorrow. They stop the tours at four. Let's go to the park instead."

We returned to the hotel at nine. I was exhausted. We had spent the entire evening walking around Battery Park, taking in the Castle Clinton and the gardens with all the hidden memorials before going to dinner at the Battery Garden's restaurant. We rode the elevator to our floor in silence, while I rested my head against Ranger's chest.

"Thanks for this afternoon. I really had fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." he said while unlocking our door.

"I can't wait to get in the tub and soak. I have muscles that haven't hurt so much in years."

"I'll call the butler to come draw you a bath."

"Yeah, sure." I said giving him my famous Jersey girl eye roll. He must really think I am gullible to fall for that. I went into the bedroom to grab my clothes for bed, debating on dressing in Ranger's t-shirt and boxers or looking to see what treasure Ella had packed for me. In the end, Ella won out. She had packed two sets of silk pj's in the suitcase, one in blue and the other in periwinkle.

When I came out of the closet, the bathroom door was closed and I could hear water running. Tempting as the idea was to walk in on Ranger naked in the shower, I didn't have the energy to even mentally go there, so I headed to the living room to wait for him to finish up. I plopped down on the sofa and remoted the TV on. After channel surfing for a while, I finally settled on a baseball game.

"Your bath will be ready in a few minutes." Ranger said, coming into the room from the balcony. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"What are you doing out there? Who's in the shower?" Ranger shook his head at me; I was amusing him. Again.

"I forgot to give you your phone, Mrs. Rodriguez." He placed a new iPhone and Bose ear buds in my hand before continuing. "Lester took the opportunity to put your favorite music on here and a few apps to help keep you entertained."

"Ranger, I can't take this." I said trying to hand it back to him.

"Yes, you can. You need to have a phone on you at all times so I can get a hold of you if we're separated."

Our conversation was interrupted by an oriental man entering the room from the bedroom with a large wicker basket. "Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez, your bath is ready. I hope you find everything to your liking." He said, making his way to the door.

"You weren't kidding." I said, not even trying to hide the surprise from my voice.

"Babe," he said with a slight shake of his head. "I've got some work to do. Enjoy your bath."

I nodded and grabbed my iPhone, thinking I could listen to some music while I soaked, as long as I was careful not to get it wet. I entered the bathroom and stood open mouthed taking in the site before me. All of the candles that had surrounded the tub had been lit and the over head lights dimmed. The tub was filled with bubbles and rose petals; an open bottle of wine sat on the ledge that separated the window from the tub. I quickly pulled my hair into a messy half ponytail, stripped and settled myself into the steaming hot tub. I placed the phone on the ledge next to the wine. Once I had poured myself a glass, I positioned myself facing the windows that looked out on the harbor, and sunk down so that only my shoulders where exposed. I put the ear buds in and hit play, letting the water and wine melt away my troubles.

I had just finished my glass of wine, when a pair of hands descended onto my shoulders, kneading the muscles. I jumped. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings, Babe."

I reached forward turning off the music. "I was relaxing. Besides you're supposed to be working."

"I'm finished." He pulled me back against the tub and continued massaging my shoulders and neck.

I looked up at him, staring into his chocolaty eyes. "Your hands... are magic..." I said closing my eyes, letting out a satisfied moan.

"Move over, I'll join you. Show you what my hands can really do." He said, unbuttoning his shirt, letting it slide from his shoulders to the floor.

Did I want a warm, wet, hard Ranger in my tub?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places in this story. Thanks to Janet for all the great Plum novels. This is a first attempt and will take me a while to complete. Let me know what you think and if want to read more. Thanks! And as always, thanks to Rach, Jenn and Steph for all of their help! Couldn't do it without you!

Chapter 7

I looked up into Ranger's eyes, debating if I was going to let him in or push him away. "OK," I breathed, "As long as you keep your hands above the waist."

"It's not my hands that have you worried," he challenged.

"True, but you won't do anything I don't want you to. You promised and I expect that you will keep your end of the bargain."

"I've never lied to you, Babe, and I don't intend on starting now. That being said, I will move in if I think you've changed your mind and are offering an invitation. I'm no saint."

I believed that he had never lied to me and that he didn't break promises, however I admit that there were times I found myself wishing he'd find a loophole to get out of this particular promise without me having to actually give an invitation. Times like now.

Ranger stepped away from the tub to finish removing his clothing. I watched the muscles in his back flex as he pulled off his pants. Don't look. Don't look, I chanted to myself. How could I not look? A woman would have to be crazy or blind. I watched Ranger step into the tub, but tried to look away before getting caught. Our eyes met as I bit my lower lip, trying to keep from openly drooling. I was busted.

"See something you like, Babe?" Ranger asked huskily while settling himself into the water. I wanted to memorize every inch of his body, feel it and watch his reaction to my hands. My self restraint was almost completely gone. His hands on my wet skin only increased the direction of my thoughts. He grabbed me, pulling me closer until I had a muscular thigh cradling me in place. Ranger began massaging my shoulders and arms, letting me melt into his chest.

I closed my eyes and my thoughts drifted to our last make-out session in his apartment three nights ago. I hadn't been trying to tease Ranger by devouring the cake, the moaning and licking had happened on accident. When he grabbed me from my seat and planted me in his lap, I found myself straddling a very willing Ranger and I'd been caught up in the moment. His hands might have been first, but I'd quickly followed his lead. My dress was pooled around my waist, bra flung to the far corner of the room, his shirt in another, and his mouth was on a path that had my nipples at attention. I definitely wanted something to happen; I wanted to run my hands and lips over his body, memorizing each curve and contour. I wanted to feel his hands explore my body, heating it with each touch.

As his lips reached their first target, a part of my brain remembered that I didn't do casual sex. Not to say that it hadn't happened, but I didn't want it to be that way with him. Not like it was with Joe. I couldn't take him walking away from me again like he had so long ago. Pulling up the last dregs of willpower I had, I'd pulled away and held my finger to his lips. I told him that I didn't want to confuse the comfort of this two week pretend relationship with reality and asked him to promise to stay out my pants as long as the wedding ring was on my finger.

I'd felt brave at the time. Now, I was feeling like an idiot. His hands were melting away stress I didn't know I'd been carrying and I moaned in pleasure.

He leaned forward until I could feel his warm breath tickling my ear. "Steph, you keep that up and I'll take that as a sign that you want more." Hello! I want more! I want you! He started kissing my neck, pushing my head to the side for better access. With out realizing it, I wiggled back against him. I felt his breath catch in his chest. In a matter of seconds, he had situated himself with his knees bent and me facing him, straddling his lap. He pushed me back against his knees as his eyes swept over my body. If I wiggled a little, we'd be connected in all the right places in one swift thrust. He leaned forward, peppering my checks and forehead with gentle kisses. His lips assaulted the tender area where neck and shoulder meet, before moving downward to my collar bone. I couldn't resist any longer; I ran my hands through his hair. Our eyes met before he moved his lips to mine. I swear I think that kiss stopped the world; I know it stopped my heart.

"Steph," Ranger sighed, pulling away from me slightly, "the water's cold, why don't we get out?" I nodded, assuming we would resume in the bedroom. Ranger got out of the tub and toweled off, then leaned over the tub and kissed me on the top of my head. "I'll wait for you in the bedroom." he said, wrapping the towel around his waist before leaving the room.

I pulled myself from the water, quickly toweled off and wrapped myself in one of the terry cloth robes hanging in the bathroom. Before I could make my way into the bedroom, Ranger reappeared with my pj's in hand.

"Here," he said, before turning and walking back into the bedroom, shutting the door. What the hell? What went wrong? I stalked into the bedroom, hell-bent on finding out, and found Ranger lounging on the bed in only his boxers. I climbed up onto the bed next to him and he pulled me close. Maybe there was hope for a Ranger induced orgasm yet. I felt myself getting absorbed into his force field and my anger melted away. "I didn't mean to pressure you. Let's get some sleep, Babe." And with that, he kissed me lightly on the lips, pulled the covers over us and pulled me closer into his arms.

A few minutes went by and the presence against my backside made it evident that he still wanted me as much as I wanted him. I knew he wasn't asleep when I softly said, "I thought you were an opportunist." As the quiet minutes ticked by, my last waking thought was that I wondered if I'd finally caught Ranger speechless.

The next morning, I awoke calm, rested and, somewhat disappointingly, still dressed in my PJs. Ranger's side of the bed was empty. I rolled to look at the clock. It was nine thirty. They had left for the install without me. So much for being part of the team.

I pulled myself out of the heavenly bed and went in search of coffee. I found a steaming hot coffee pot sitting on the table with two Boston Creams keeping it company. At least I hadn't completely been forgotten. Next to the donuts was a note from Ranger,

_Babe, Thought you would rather go shopping today. Call the front desk when you are ready to go, I've made arrangements for a driver for you. I'll be back by four so we can go to Ellis Island. Be careful._

By eleven, I was in the back of a sleek, black town car making my way to Bloomingdale's. The car pulled to a stop and the driver climbed out to open the door for me. I was greeted by a petite blond woman. "Mrs. Rodriguez, my name is Jane. I'm your Bloomingdale's personal shopper. I am so glad to meet you."

"Personal shopper?"

"Yes. Your husband arranged for the hotel to let us know when you were on your way. If you will come with me, your dressing room is ready." She took my arm and led me through the store and up to the concierge level, explaining the services she offered. This is shopping at a whole new level. If Lula were here, she'd be making a spectacle by loudly vocalizing her amazement. I was struggling to be more subtle.

"What brings you in to see us today?" Jane asked.

"Actually I was just coming in to look. I didn't have anything in mind, maybe a dress for dinner, a new pair of jeans."

"Why don't we start off with the spring collection and then we will move forward into summer."

I nodded. Racks of clothes began appearing in the dressing room, all in my size. We went through the clothes laying aside items that she thought would complement my coloring and shape. I tried on outfit after outfit until finally I was brought out of my shopping euphoria by my phone playing the Batman theme song. I quickly searched through my hand bag looking for the phone. "Yo," I answered.

"Babe. Having fun?"

"Sure am, Batman."

"Going to model what you buy?"

"Maybe." I can do the one word answer thing too.

"I'll be leaving here in twenty minutes."

"OK. I'll finish up here and head back."

"No hurry, Love. I'll see you soon." Love? Seiden must be close by.

I returned the phone to my hand bag and looked up at Jane, "I'm ready to check out now. I need to head back to the hotel." I looked over at the rack of items that I had selected: two dresses, two pairs of dress slacks, three sweaters, four bras with matching panties, a midnight blue silk gown, a bikini, three pairs of shoes and a new hand bag. Panic set in. This was going to cost me, big time.

I pulled my wallet out of my purse in search of my credit card. I sat there momentarily stunned by the black American Express card and the lack of my usual plastic. I didn't want Ranger paying for this trip, but he had all of my other cards. I'll pay him back, I reassured myself. Not sure how, but I'd pay him back. I removed the card and a small piece of paper fell out on my lap. I opened it up and recognized the handwriting to be Ranger's. It simply said "No price Babe."

I picked up my phone and sent Ranger a text message, "Thanks."

My phone chirped the arrival of his reply, "Babe."

I arrived back at the hotel a little after four. I hadn't anticipated that wrapping up my purchases and driving less than ten New York miles could take so long. I quickly made my way up stairs where I knew Ranger would be waiting. He sat at the table using the computer.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked while the bell hop placed my packages on the table. He looked from me to the table and back again before flashing me a grin.

"Good," he said.

"Sorry, looks like we'll have to try the Island another day."

Ranger nodded. "We'll have time to go tomorrow." He closed the lid on his computer and pushed it aside. Taking hold of my wrist, he pulled me to him, sitting me on the edge of the table in its place. He leaned into me, pushing me back until I was leaning on my elbows placing kisses along my jaw line, trailing downward to my throat. My head lolled back in ecstasy, allowing more skin for him to kiss, lick and touch. The man had lips like no other. At times they were soft and patient, other times hard and demanding; either way they turn my brain into goo, leaving me unable to process any type of thought. "What would you like to do tonight?" Ranger asked huskily, gazing intensely into my eyes.

Without thinking, I moaned. I knew what I wanted to do tonight, but I couldn't let that happen. "What about going to dinner?" I suggested.

Ranger nodded, pulling me to my feet and ushered me into the bedroom with my purchases. "Get ready," he said closing the door behind me.

I poked my head out the door of the bedroom. "Hey," I called out. Ranger turned to me, showing me that he was on the phone.

"Perfect. Six is fine." He placed his phone on the table and raised an eye brow at me, Ranger speak for asking what I want.

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise."

"I hate surprises."

Surprised was just how I felt when the town car pulled to a stop in front of the Russian Tea Room. Dinner was a treat for me and not the edible kind. In complete un-Ranger fashion, we spent the entire dinner talking. Talking about ourselves, our upcoming trip and our goals. Ok, so I did most of the talking, but I did learn little tidbits of information about Batman, like blue is actually his favorite color, not black.

Our discussion halted when Ranger seemed to tense. I followed his gaze and saw that Seiden had been seated a few tables to my left. I leaned across the table and whispered to Ranger "Is that his wife?" He simply nodded and I allowed myself a second look at Maya. My mind started reeling trying to come up with a way to introduce myself. It was then that I noticed she had excused herself and headed towards the restrooms.

"I'll be right back." I said and hastily rose from my chair, making my way after her.

I stood in front of the sink, touching up my lipstick, when she emerged from one of the stalls. She washed her hands, looked up and met my gaze in the mirror.

"You have to forgive me, you look so familiar to me, but I have no idea as to where I would know you from." I said giving her a small smile

"I'm Maya Seiden. My husband is a well known attorney in the area."

"Stephanie Rodriguez." I said extending my hand to her. "Andrew has a photo of you on his desk. I knew you looked familiar from some where."

"You know Andrew?"

"Yes. I was in his office yesterday. I work for RMS. We are installing a new system for the office. How's your daughter?"

The question didn't seem to make sense to her, but she politely said, "She's fine."

"I'm glad to hear she is feeling better."

"I'd better get back to Andrew. Nice meeting you, Stephanie." She stammered as I saw the confusion run across her face. She was nervous. Caught off guard perhaps and unsure of what she was supposed to say in my presence. Something didn't add up here.

"You too, Maya." She hurried past me and out the door. I waited a moment longer before returning to our table.

"Everything OK?" Ranger asked.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, avoiding his question. He nodded and dropped some bills on the table. He slid my chair away, pulling me to him, kissing me at my hairline.

"We have an audience," he whispered into my ear before kissing me on the lips. He placed a hand at the small of my back and moved us forward out of the restaurant. I waited until we were in the car before I told him about Maya and her confusion about the sick daughter. "We'll not worry about it tonight. You can tell Ram about it in the morning. Well done, Babe."

Friday morning I awoke to the alarm on Ranger's phone going off, alerting him that it was six am and time to get up. I felt him pull away from me and leave the bed. Moments later he returned, kissed me and said "Babe, time to wake up. We're going for a walk."

"No thanks." I murmured, rolling away in hopes of going back to sleep.

"Yes, this is important. Now get up. We leave in ten. Your clothes are in the bathroom."

I sighed heavily and pulled myself into a sitting position in time to see Ranger tie his running shoes. I slowly got out of the bed, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, pulled my hair into something that resembled a ponytail and went into the living room to join Ranger.

"Good, you're ready. Let's go."

We walked for what seemed like miles, but was probably less than one before Ranger came to a stop in what appeared to be a park set among Oak and Sweet Gum trees. He took my hand in his, leading me along the cobblestone path to two massive recessed pools with water falling inward from the edges. "Do you know where we are, Steph?" I nodded, looking around the edges of the pools where names had been inscribed, afraid to speak. "This is Ground Zero." He continued motioning to the area before us, "You asked me last night why I continue on with the government contracts, why it is that I do what I do and this is the answer. I don't want to see this happen again to my friends, family."

Ranger hung his head reverently as if he was praying for the souls that were lost here. I felt the tears run down my cheeks as my heart caught in my throat. This was something that I felt sure he had never shared with anyone else and while I was glad that he chose me to share it with, the raw emotion of it all was almost too much for me to bare. At that moment, I saw more feeling in Ranger that I ever had given him credit for. I felt like I was starting to understand the things he had told me in the past. Things that had hurt me at the time, but let him feel as if he was keeping me safe by not letting me get any closer.

I stood still, watching as he walked around the parapets, reading names of those who had lost their lives. He stopped finally and motioned for me to join him. "This one here," he said pointing to a name on the wall, "I went through basic training with him. I lost several close friends that day." He pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my body. Being close to him comforted my soul and deep down, I like to think it helped him too.

We stayed at the memorial for an hour, walking around reading the names from the parapets before heading back to the hotel. When we arrived back to our suite, Ranger excused himself to go to the gym while I showered and got ready for the day. I had never seen a more somber Ranger than he was earlier, it was heart breaking.

An hour later, a sweat soaked Ranger returned. "Babe, order room service for six. The guys will be up in a few to discuss what needs to be finished at Seiden's and our departure." He stripped off his shirt, heading into the bathroom, and my hand instinctively ran across my lips, assuring me that I had not begun to drool openly.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places in this story. Thanks to Janet for all the great Plum novels. This is a first attempt and will take me a while to complete. Let me know what you think and if want to read more. Thanks! And as always, thanks to Rach, Jenn and Steph for all of their help! Couldn't do it without you!

Chapter 8

Just as Ranger had promised, the Merry Men showed up for breakfast so we could have our morning briefing.

"Installation is on schedule and will be completed by noon, with all systems set to go online before we leave at one." Ram informed us.

"Tank hasn't picked up anything useful from the bugs. They'll keep us posted." Ranger said.

"I introduced myself to Maya Seiden last night." I told the guys. They looked at me with raised eye brows and waited for me to continue. "Something's off with her. I threw her for a loop when I asked how their daughter was doing. She seemed really unsure as to what she should say."

"I want surveillance done on the residence. Don't care how, just make it happen." Ranger directed. Everyone nodded in response. "Steph and I leave for Paris tonight. We'll check out of the hotel at 1600 hours and meet Ram and Hector at JFK at 1830. Ram, you'll take the Turbo back to RangeMan. Our flight is scheduled to depart at 2135. We'll return online by 1200 Paris time. I expect an update then." Ranger made eye contact with every man in the group. When he was assured that they understood, he settled at the head of the table. No one said another word as we finished breakfast.

I sat deep in my own thoughts for a long while.

"Babe?" Ranger inquired.

"Huh?" I asked. I am such a wordsmith.

"I smell something burning."

I looked around and noticed all of the guys had left. "Where'd everybody go?" I inquired.

"They left five minutes ago. What's got your wheels turning?"

"Just wrapping my brain around everything." I smiled, although it probably wasn't as assuring as I was going for.

"Anything I can do to help?" Ranger raised an eyebrow at me. I knew exactly how I wanted him to help… nope, not going there. Instead, I shrugged it off in a don't-worry-about-it gesture and went inside to pack.

Ranger followed me and I could feel his eyes on me as I paced around the bedroom gathering my belongings. "Are we still on for Staten Island and the Statue of Liberty today?" he asked.

"If it's OK with you, I think I'd rather spend the day here, watch some TV, just relax before heading to the airport."

"Next time then."

"Sure." Wait. Next time? Huh.

At eight thirty we sat waiting for the boarding call for our flight. I still couldn't believe that I had been pulled aside for a pat down and Ranger made it through unscathed. Did they really think I looked like I could blow something up? Really! Of all the times things had exploded in my presence, none of them had been my fault. Mostly. And Corporate Ranger – secret mercenary, usually armed bad-ass – didn't get stopped, didn't get questioned. All he could do was shake his head and grin when they pulled me to the side. Since I'd been his amusement for the last half hour, I'd decided to sulk and just keep quiet. This was great in theory, however I was nervous about our flight, nervous about the next week and trying to keep quiet was proving extremely challenging.

"Ready to go?" Ranger asked, pulling me to my feet. He grabbed both of our carry-on bags and his laptop bag, threw them over one shoulder and ushered me towards the door.

My eyes went wild as we entered first class. I'd never flown this way. The seats looked roomy and comfortable. Well, as comfortable as a seat that you'll be plastered to for eight hours can be. Ranger quickly stored our bags and settled down into place. I, on the other hand, plopped down on the seat, double checked the seat belt, located the emergency exit and looked to see where the oxygen masks would drop out of should we need them.

While everyone else was still boarding, a flight attendant came through the aisle with glasses of champagne. I was maybe a bit too eager in accepting it because the hostess gave me a look that said she might have to keep an eye on me. I downed it quickly and went into a coughing fit, while Ranger sat passively as I amused him yet again. Damn. A few minutes later we taxied away from the gate, the flight attendants began their spiel on the PA system and I started to sweat.

"Babe," Ranger said, trying not to laugh. "You need to calm down. Relax. It's going to be OK."

"OK? We are going to be flying for hours with no land in sight." I said, as my voice raised an octave and my breathing quickened. Ranger leaned closer to me and plastered his lips to mine. Man, I love his kisses. Those lips. He traced his tongue along my lower lip; I gasped. Ranger took that as permission to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue duel with mine in exploration of my mouth. I was breathless when he pulled away, alarmed at how I mourned the loss of his closeness. Then I realized we were airborne. Ranger pulled my hand into his lap and lightly traced circles across the back of it with his thumb. I sat contently watching his thumb trace its pattern, taking in its comfort, and finally relaxed.

"Would you like something to drink?" A stewardess asked after we had been in the air for a half hour.

Ranger looked at me, silently asking what I wanted. "Two bottles of water. Pillows and blankets as well." he answered.

"Yes, sir." She said, before retreating down the aisle.

"There are yoga pants and a t-shirt in your bag to sleep in. Why don't you go get changed and then we'll get some sleep. It will be afternoon in Paris when we land. You won't want to sleep the whole flight and risk major jet lag." I nodded, retrieved my bag and headed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, I returned to my seat comfortably dressed and makeup free. Ranger had taken advantage of my absence and had changed his clothing as well. He looked incredibly sexy in lounge pants and a t-shirt, although I'd been thoroughly enjoying his GQ sex appeal all day. I relaxed back into my chair, draping the blanket across my lap. I adjusted the pillow behind my head, trying to get in a position to sleep.

"Babe." Ranger said before reaching over me, pushing a button that reclined my seat so that I was laying flat on my back. He adjusted his own seat before leaning over to me and kissing me lightly. "Good night, Steph."

Normally I can sleep anywhere, anytime, anyplace. Apparently this isn't true for airplanes. I tried everything to get sleepy. I put on the sleep mask. I took off the sleep mask. I laid on my back, my side, my stomach... nothing was working. I was getting frustrated. I looked around the cabin and realized everyone else was asleep. Why me? I sighed and whispered to Ranger, "I can't sleep."

"What do you mean you can't sleep? I've seen you pass out during the short drive from your apartment to mine. I've seen you fall asleep on your desk at work."

"I know," I sighed, "I just can't do it."

Ranger sat his chair upright. He stood, instructing me to roll to my side. He slid onto the tiny bed with me, pulling me against his chest, leaving my head to rest on his arm as he covered us with the blanket. He kissed my cheek once more as his hand made its way up the hem of my shirt. "You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered, squeezing me lightly as I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

"Wake up." Ranger said, before kissing my neck and shoulder. "Babe, it's a little after Nine AM in Paris. You need to wake up." I opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings. We were still on the plane. Passengers all around were sleeping and snoring. He still cuddled me to his chest, with my head lying on his arm.

As my eyes came into focus, I noticed the time on his wrist watch and groaned. "Rang... Ricardo... it's only three twenty in the morning, why in the hell are you waking me up? I need sleep."

"Sleep time is over. Now it's time to get up and prepare. Get use to the time change. You can go to bed early tonight and sleep late tomorrow." He kissed me again. "Let's get dressed. I'll get you some coffee and we can review files." I groaned as Ranger pulled himself away from me and stood. I sat up and grudgingly pushed the button to return the bed to a seat. He held his hand out to help me to my feet. "Thanks," I said, before shuffling off to the bathroom with my bag in hand.

I locked myself in the bathroom. Peace. Quiet. I closed the lid on the toilet and sat down to contemplate going to sleep. I probably shouldn't chance it, Ranger would probably pick the lock and wake me up again or, more likely than not, I would end up lying on the nasty floor. Sighing, I unzipped my bag and prepared for my day, doing the usual hair, little makeup, brushing the teeth. I took my time getting ready. I was in no mood to deal with a perky Ranger. When I was satisfied with my appearance, I pulled jeans and a ladies-cut t-shirt out of my bag and changed.

I wonder what else Ella has tucked away in here? I dug further into the bag, finding magazines, an e-reader and the most wonderful treasure of all time, Butterscotch Krimpets. I had found heaven in a wrapper. I leaned against the door and opened one of the treats. I moaned as I took the first bite. It was the best thing I had tasted in the last twenty four hours. I felt the sugar and fat flow into my system, recharging it. Letting it know that it had not been forgotten. Sighing contently, I realized Ranger would not wait much longer before checking on me. I stuffed my bounty back into the bag and made my way to our seats.

"Everything OK in there?" He questioned, eyes taking in my appearance.

"Sure," I said. He stood, giving me a quick kiss to the lips before placing a coffee in my hand.

"You taste like a cupcake."

"Hmmm... really?" I murmured before taking a drink of my coffee. Ranger raised an eyebrow waiting on an explanation. I didn't think he deserved one since he woke me so early, so I decided to change the subject. "Ready to look at files?" He nodded and handed me a pen and stack of file folders to review.

I settled down in my seat and opened a file labeled Joseph DeLafuentes. Joseph was a 29 year chef at one of Paris' top restaurants, Le Troquet. He was currently single after a nasty - even by my standards - divorce. Luckily, they did not have kids. He moved to Paris five years ago after culinary school in Italy. I scribbled a note on the inside of the manila folder and turned it to Ranger. It said, "You've got to be kidding me. Why him?"

"Keep reading."

I read further, seeing nothing that stuck out on the first few pages. When I flipped the fifth page, it all became clear. Joseph's birth father was a Ramos. The Ramos family was known for its many dealings with illegal weapons. I'd become tangled up in the family web when Ranger was wanted for the death of Alexander Ramos' youngest son, Homer. He was cleared when Homer showed up in my apartment, proving that he was very much alive. Seems Joseph was the illegitimate son of Alexander's brother, Sergio, who looks to have given Joseph the money to start his business. Could he be allowing his father to use his restaurant as a front for other activities, I wonder?

Absent mindedly tapping my pen against the section which revealed the restaurant connection, Ranger ESPed my question and answered, "That's a possibility." Then, appearing to be nothing more than a doting husband, he asked "Babe, how would you like to have dinner tomorrow night at Le Troquet?"

I nodded and moved on to the second folder. Abdul Majid, 65 year old head of the Libyan military, known as The Peoples Militia. Majid was appointed by the Libyan Prime Minister, Saif Gaddafi, to represent him during UN meetings after he failed to get charges filed against the Security Counsel for unapproved wars and investigation tactics. He didn't believe that the current Security Counsel had the best interest of his country in mind and wanted someone he trusted on hand to keep him apprised of UN sanctions. Majid's parents were killed when he was 14 years old and left him to care for his two sisters: Arania age 9 and Maya age 5. He gave both of them up to be adopted. Wait a second; Maya... isn't that Seiden's wife's name?

With eyebrows in my hairline, I cleared my throat and pointed my pen to Maya's name. Ranger leaned over and kissed my lips, then began working his way to my ear. He whispered, "Silvio had to do some creative searching, but it wasn't confirmed until this afternoon," and the hot breath tickling my skin left me in a state.

"OK." I closed the file and my eyes, letting the information sink in. I'd been given a lot of background information, but still didn't really know the big picture. "So what's the plan once we land?"

"Why don't we wait until we get to our hotel room to decide that." Not a question, but a clue-in. I decided this undercover, double phrasing thing was going to get old, fast.

"Can I get either of you something to eat? Some breakfast maybe?" A flight attendant asked.

"Egg white omelet, fruit, toast and juice for two." Ranger said, giving her a small smile.

"Anything for you." She said, laying her hand on his arm before retreating to the kitchen.

"You shouldn't do that to them. She won't be able to function now. We'll get food poisoning." I scowled.

"I don't think I'll have anything to worry about. You on the other hand, you might want to double check your food."

"Geesh! Thanks," I said rolling my eyes. I settled my table across my lap, waiting for the food to return. "Maybe I should switch plates with you."

Airline food is not my first choice for breakfast. It didn't come close to my mother or Ella's cooking. I suffered through the eggs and toast. At least the fruit was good. Did I just say that? Me, Stephanie Plum, well OK for now I'm Stephanie Rodriguez, likes the fruit. I've been around Ranger too long. After breakfast, Ranger went to work on his laptop, settling into his zone. I, on the other hand, dug through my bag retrieving the magazines and my beloved Krimpets. I found my own zone deep inside celebrity gossip and sugary, fatty goodness. I felt Ranger's gaze on me before he spoke.

"That explains the cupcake."

"Huh?" I said looking over.

"You tasted like a cupcake this morning. Ella packed you goodies." I nodded and smiled. I love Ella. "What else did she hide away in there?"

"Nothing that you would find interesting. Reading material mainly." Ranger nodded and went back to his computer.

More and more people woke around us, filling the cabin with noises of breakfast and people starting their days. I couldn't wait to get on the ground. I felt like we had been in the air forever and I couldn't wait to stretch my tired limbs and take a long, hot shower. As if the pilots heard my silent plea, the flight attendants descended upon first class waking the remaining few passengers and letting them know we would be preparing for landing within the hour. I helped myself to one last Krimpet and piled everything back into my bag. Ranger shut down his computer and restored our luggage. I put in my headphones and turned up the music, trying to avoid thinking about the landing.

When we entered the terminal from the plane, I had resisted the urge to fall to my knees and kiss the solid ground that I was standing on. Landing was far from superb. We had to circle the landing strip twice before being able to get into a position to land. My heart and stomach took up permanent residence in my throat. At one point Ranger had pried my hands away from the armrests for fear that my grip might crack them. The color was slowly returning to my stiff knuckles. I rushed out of the terminal and towards baggage claim, trying to put as much space as possible between me and the airplane.

After shuffling through the Immigration line for close to thirty minutes, Ranger handed the agent our passports and questionnaires. The agent smiled before going through his list of questions; How long will we be in the country? Did we pack our own luggage? Did we have any firearms currently in our possession? By the time we received our stamp of approval, I was ready to choke the man. After waiting another twenty minutes for our luggage to arrive, I decided that if I ever chose to travel out of the US again, that I would FedEx my luggage and avoid the headache. A short fifteen minute customs-line later, it was finally our turn to pass through to freedom.

"Looks like our ride is here," Ranger said nodding towards a gentleman in a black coat and hat standing in the waiting area.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez, welcome to Paris. My name is Jean Pierre," he said with a heavy French accent. "I will be more than happy to take your luggage and load it into the car. Did you enjoy your flight?" He asked pushing the luggage cart to the loading area.

"Except the landing." I snorted in response.

"You'll have to excuse my wife, Jean Pierre. She's had a rough trip. The landing was quite rough and has left her feeling ill." Ranger replied looking over at me. I hung my head as guilt swept through my body. He was just trying to be nice.

"I understand, Sir. We will have you at the Hotel Athenee Paris in a few moments."

"Thank you."

We settled ourselves into the black town car while Jean Pierre loaded our luggage. Ranger uncorked a bottle of red wine and poured us each a glass. "Here, Babe. It'll help settle your nerves." He leaned back into the seat and pulled me closer.

"Thanks. I need this."

"I didn't realize that you didn't like flying."

"I've always wanted to fly, but the take-off and landing bother me. I always end up feeling sick. Maybe after I fly a few more times it will get better. This is only my third flight." I said, before drinking half my glass.

Ranger studied me for a moment before speaking. "You'll get the hang of it. I see more travel in your future," he said with a mischievous look in his eye. I nodded and relaxed into the plush leather seats.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places in this story. Thanks to Janet for all the great Plum novels. This is a first attempt and will take me a while to complete. Let me know what you think and if want to read more. Thanks! And as always, thanks to Rach, Steph and Jenn for all of their help with rewording and keeping me true to the characters! Couldn't do it with out you! Thanks to all the people who keep reading my story and leave the wonderful comments. They keep me going. **

Chapter 9

The Hotel Athenee Paris sat on a busy two lane cobble stone street. My eyes grew wide while trying to take in the size and grandeur of the structure in front of us. Its large, cream colored stone walls appeared to span for miles. Jean Pierre pulled the car to a stop under an awning. He exited the car, opened our doors and began unloading our luggage onto a cart for the bell hop. Ranger slipped my hand into the crook of his arm and led me into the hotel. I felt completely inept as we walked into the marble lobby and approached the check in counter.

"Mr. Rodriguez, I am so glad you are staying with us again," the dark haired, brown eyed beauty crooned to Ranger as she laid her hand gently on his arm. "Here are the keys to your suite. If you need anything, feel free to call the desk."

"Thank you, Joelle," Ranger replied. I caught myself giving him my best Jersey girl eye roll. He turned to me, kissed me deeply before saying, "this way, my love. I'm sure you'll want to rest before dinner." I nodded, unable to speak from the kiss.

"Oh, and Mr. Rodriguez, your packages have arrived. They have been placed in your suite. Once again let me know if there is anything, I, can do for you," she paused, "to make your stay more enjoyable."

"Tramp," I thought to myself as we walked away. I felt Ranger laugh before I looked at him. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Sure did, Babe. You never disappoint."

We got into the gold elevator. Ranger pushed the button for the seventh floor.

"Do you stay here often?" I asked him.

"Only a few times. The last time I was here I knew we would be back for this fundraiser. I had asked to see the suite we'll be staying in. It fit our needs, so I booked it." He said as we exited and made our way down the hall to room 750, the Eiffel Suite.

A bellhop was waiting by our door with a cart full of our luggage. Ranger unlocked the door and stepped to the side, with an, "After you, my love." I walked in and my breath caught as I looked around.

"This isn't a suite, this is an apartment. This place has more room than Haywood."

"It's a little over a thousand square feet."

"Excuse me, Mr. Rodriguez, where would you like your suitcases, Sir?" the bellhop asked.

"Place them in the bedroom closets."

I walked into the sitting area, taking in the beige and bronze embroidered sofas, ebony wood tables, and drink bar. Making my way further into the room, I found French doors that opened onto a balcony with a spectacular view of the Eiffel tower. My head felt like it was spinning as I tried to take in my new surroundings. This place was beyond nice; Ranger's Haywood apartment paled miserably in comparison to this. After a week in this place, how would I ever face my own drab apartment again?

"The television is encased in that mirror if you choose to watch it down here." Ranger said pointing to the mirror that hung above the fire place. He took my hand and led me towards the stairs. He paused, looked deeply into my eyes so that I was sure he was staring at my soul.

"Let me show you to our bedroom," he said huskily. I followed him up the stairs, trying to calm my body's reaction to his closeness.

The bedroom was fashioned in tones of beige and copper. A set of double French doors lead from the room out onto a private terrace that overlooked Paris. The oversized ebony and mahogany furniture dominated the room giving it a slightly masculine feel. The room was adorned in copper colored silk, from curtains to the bed. His and hers walk in closets anchored each side of the hall leading from the bedroom into the bathroom. I couldn't wait to try out the multi-head shower and the oversized claw foot tub. This was every girl's dream bathroom, complete with fireplace. I could spend days at a time in here, if Ranger would bring me food. "Down the hall is the gym and sauna. We'll make use of it later," he said with a wink, interrupting my self guided tour.

"Mr. Rodriguez, would you like for me to send someone up to unpack for you?" The bell hop asked after placing the last of the luggage in the closet.

"Yes. Tell them we will be out of the room in an hour. They can unpack us while we're away," Ranger said before placing a tip in his hand.

"That really won't be necessary; I can take care of unpacking," I chimed in.

"I know you can, my love, but I want you to rest. It's been a long day and you didn't get to sleep much on the flight over." I started to argue back, but was interrupted by my stomach. "Let me make a phone call and then we'll go to one of the hotel restaurants and have an early dinner while they unload our belongings."

So I know he's only calling me 'my love' for the bellhop's benefit, but I'm going to miss this. I'm losing the battle of real versus fantasy. Hearing him call me his love, even if it is for this mission, makes my heart skip a beat. Get a grip, Steph, you know he doesn't do relationships. So why are you putting yourself through this?

"Babe?" He asked.

"Um, that's fine. I'll wait downstairs," I said, heading towards the bedroom door and down the stairs as fast as my feet could safely carry me. I needed to put some space between us. I needed to clear my head. I ran through the living room and out onto the balcony, throwing myself down onto one of the lounge chairs. I sat nibbling on my lip, begging the tears not to fall. I closed my eyes and encouraged myself into the Land of Denial.

I felt the cushion dip with the weight of another person and felt my legs being pulled into his lap, a warm hand tracing circles on my calf. I kept my eyes closed hoping to memorize his touch before it was lost forever. I kept my breathing slow, thinking I could convince him I was asleep.

"Steph, don't hide from me. Tell me what's wrong," he whispered into my ear.

"It's nothing. Let's get some dinner." I opened my eyes and put on my best Jersey girl smile. His eyes gazed deeply into mine, searching for the problem. I wasn't ready to give that away. It would cost me more than just heartache. I'd lose my best friend as well. That wasn't something I was prepared for.

"Stop. It's nothing. I just needed a minute to clear my head." I'm not sure that I convinced him that I was okay or not, but he accepted that as the answer.

Ranger stood, held a hand to pull me from the lounger. Before my feet had even touched the floor, I found myself wrapped in his arms as he kissed me, lightly at first, before leaning in closer, deepening the kiss. Without conscious thought, I fisted both my hands tightly into his shirt, holding on for life. We broke apart moments later, both panting to catch our breath. Wow! I was sure I'd felt the earth shake. Or maybe it was my heart shattering.

"Let's go inside and talk before we get something to eat."

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, settling myself on the sofa in the living room.

"Our mission. You had questions on the flight over, and I want to answer what I can." I nodded. I had lots of questions. The challenge was to choose which ones I wanted the answers to the most.

"What exactly are we looking for?"

Ranger grabbed two bottles of water from the kitchen and sat down across from me.

"Since 2005, I've played the part of Ricardo Rodriguez, owner of RMS Inc, security expert and bodyguard for the US delegates, attending all United Nations functions with them. During a Security Council assembly, last summer, it was brought to the attention of General Anno's staff that someone was leaking information to terrorist organizations in Afghanistan. It gave them time to hide their illegal weapons; even worse, it gave them the ability to wait out the troops, causing massive death and injury. The General approached me privately with this information, tasking me with finding the mole."

"So we are looking for someone with terrorist connections?"

"Not just connections, Babe. Whoever is leaking the information is providing motive for someone to fund the assaults, assist with training, supplying weapons and possibly helping them live undetected inside of the US." Ranger paused, taking a drink of his water. "I put together a task force to review who could utilize the information most. The results concluded that Majid was most probable candidate. When we reviewed Majid's activities, we found out that he spent the majority of his time at the UN sessions in private conversations with Seiden. That led us to look for a connection between the two."

"The connection is Maya," I offered.

"Yes. We're still trying to pinpoint Maya's involvement; it may be as simple as making the introduction. We knew that Maya had contact with Majid, but we couldn't determine how they knew each other until Silvio found the adoption records. It filled in a few gaps in our research. We knew that the Seiden's spent two years in Libya as a guest of Mijad and later as a guest of Prime Minister Gaddafi's. Before the trip, he worked as a public attorney for the State of NY, when they returned to NY he had acquired the financial backing to start his own private practice. It surprised his colleges that he changed fields from criminal law to immigration."

"So where does DeLafuentes fit into the puzzle?"

"The only reason he hasn't been dismissed as a suspect is the Ramos family connection. We'll keep an eye on his movements. His restaurant has the contract to provide refreshments to any UN function when they meet in Paris. He would have access to secure meeting locations as part of the setup crew. We'll pay him a visit to see what you think of him."

I sat quietly for a moment, sorting through the wealth of information that swam rapidly through my head. "So what are our plans for this week?"

"Our team starts arriving tomorrow. For them, it will be a hectic week making sure everything is set for Friday. From this point forward, our focus is solely on establishing our cover as newlyweds. My colleagues know that the new Mrs. Rodriguez has been a part of my company for years, so they won't have a hard time believing that we'd be conducting business. However, they'll still expect us to find the time to enjoy the romance of Paris."

It suddenly dawned on me the amount of ground work Ranger had in place to pull this off. Plans that included me as his wife. Could be that he never planned on needing to produce the proof of my existence, but I got the feeling that he'd planned on my involvement for some time. Something I'll have to think about later.

Ranger continued explaining, "On Monday, we'll head to the U.S. embassy to attend a meeting on new security measures for intercontinental weapons transfers that is supposed to be brought before the full assembly soon. I also want to take some time with you to review your defense training. I know the guys have been working with you, but I want you on your top game for Friday."

"Are you afraid something will happen?"

"It's a good possibility. Our intel points to the information changing hands then. If we interrupt, it could get messy. I just want to make sure you'll be okay."

I nodded. He was worried about me. "Did you find out anything new out from the team watching the Seiden's residence?"

"Ram and Hector have been watching the house. The Seiden's have been keeping all the curtains closed. No one other than Andrew and Maya has been in or out of the house."

"Have they explored the house?"

"No. The staff is always present. It's never left unoccupied."

I thought about that for a few moments. What would Lula and I do if we wanted to see in somewhere that was occupied? No one would believe any of the guys were selling Girl Scout cookies. The Seiden's don't appear to be the type of people that order pizza. Hmm... "Why don't you have one of the guys pose as a flower delivery person? They could place bugs in the arrangements. No guarantee that they will end up some place that we will pick up a lot, but it's worth a shot."

Ranger thought about that for a few moments before smiling. "And that is why I love you. Great idea, Babe." He removed his phone from his belt and relayed the idea to Hector. While he talked, I went to answer the door.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Rodriguez. I'm here to unpack your suitcases and get you settled into your suite." The attendant was a motherly woman who appeared to be in her fifties. I nodded and moved to the side to let her enter. "I will make sure everything is presentable." She smiled as she indicated to the hand steamer she carried.

"That'll be wonderful," I said. "Ricardo and I will be out of your way momentarily." Ranger, who had finished his call, joined me at the door.

"Are you ready to go, Babe?"

"Yes, I'm starving."

"Might I suggest La Cour Jardin," the attendant said before ascending the stairs to our room.

"Thanks," I said as Ranger ushered me out of the door.

La Cour Jardin was nestled into the heart of our hotel. The quaint garden was filled with red geraniums and parasols, and we were shown to a small table dressed in white linen. Ranger helped me with my chair before taking his seat next to me. A waiter appeared almost immediately to take our drink order. I thought it best to pass on another glass of wine and ordered tea instead. I opened my menu and perused the choices to see what I could find to eat. "I think they gave me the wrong menu. Where's the English version?"

Ranger chuckled softly. "Would you like me to order for you?"

"As long as you promise not to order me a salad or anything crawly, like snails."

Before he could say another word, the waiter returned with our drinks. "Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"Yes. Brochette d'Agneau a la Greque for two," Ranger replied.

"Excellent choice," he said, bowing slightly before making his way toward the kitchen entrance. It sure sounded like it was an excellent choice. I had a secret urge to have the menu brought back to us just to hear Ranger read it aloud to me. His perfect French accent combined with the promise of food made me giddier than a morphine drip.

Instead, we sat in comfortable silence. I looked around the room, taking in the way the sunlight glistened off of the fountain nearby. My eyes retreated back to the man in front of me as my thoughts ran through everything I had learned this morning. All of the hard work he and his men have done in order to establish our cover. Why in the world would he choose me to help him? Jean Ellen would have been the better choice. He wouldn't have to worry about her handling herself or if she would be on the top of her game. She wouldn't have let him down, which is what I was most afraid I would do. It meant the world to me to hear him say he was proud of me. Words that I don't hear often, if ever, from anyone else.

"Babe," he said, startling me out of my internal conversation and bringing me back to face reality.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to tell me what's going on in that sweet little head of yours?"

"It's..." What the hell can I tell him? He knows when I lie to him. He knows everything. He's the Wizard. "It's nothing. Just thinking." I stammered hoping to buy myself some time. Luckily the waiter returned, ensuring me a temporary reprieve.

"Enjoy your dinner," he said, placing the dishes before us and quickly retreating to the kitchen.

"Everything looks wonderful," I said hoping to change the subject. "What is this?"

"Lamb."

We spent the rest of the meal in companionable silence, well as silent as I can possibly eat. "Do you want desert?" Ranger asked. I shook my head no. He seemed to consider my response for a moment before asking for our check. "If you change your mind, we can always order some through room service." I nodded again. Ranger signed the check, billing our dinner to our room. We stood, he placed my hand in the crook of his arm and we left.

Once in the lobby, I stopped. "I think I am going to take a walk. I'm sure you have things you need to do, so I won't keep you."

"I'll join you, sweetheart," he replied. "You are the only thing that warrants my attention at this moment." Then, in a lower, but equally loving voice, he added, "I also don't like you going off on your own."

"I'd be OK."

"I know. I trust that you would be, but I like spending time with you."

"Oh." This is the tricky part of being undercover, I thought. I wanted to believe it was _Ranger_ that wanted to spend time with _me_, but who's to say for sure? I sighed, "OK. Let's go then."

We exited the hotel and crossed Avenue Montaigne. We walked in silence, hand in hand, down the street passing little boutique store fronts. My eyes were immediately drawn to the displays of shoes, handbags and scarves. It took every ounce of dignity I had not to dance, cheer or perform my own version of the Hallelujah Chorus in front of the stores as we passed the Parisian locations of Fendi, Giorgio Armani and Christian Dior. I was in retail heaven, or maybe it was retail hell since there was no way I could afford to even breathe the air in one of these stores.

"Do you want to go inside?" Ranger asked when I lingered a few moments in front of Prada, looking at the handbags on display. I shook my head no. Yes I would like to go inside, but my personal budget was nonexistent and I couldn't spend any more of Ranger's money on shopping. I sighed and reluctantly started walking again.

As we approached the end of the block, Ranger released my hand. "Wait here a minute, Babe. I'll be right back." I watched as he walked past two store fronts before he entered the last door on the street. I occupied myself by checking out the latest fashion from the window of Manoush. Minutes later, he returned carrying a white box tied with ribbon.

"I have a treat for you," He said, handing me the box.

"You shouldn't have. You've already given me enough, Rrr..icardo," I replied before untying the ribbon. I was delighted to see a box of hand poured chocolates. "I take it back. I'm glad you did," I said, grinning.

"They've got the best truffles. I wanted you to try them." He took the box from my hand and purred, "Close your eyes, Babe." So I did. He kissed my neck before whispering in my ear, "Open your mouth for me. Trust me; you're going to like it." Heat rushed through my body as I followed his simple command. I parted my lips as he placed the truffle partially in my mouth, then claimed my lips with his, biting the truffle in half. I couldn't contain my moan of approval as I swallowed it down. With my eyes still closed in bliss, I was startled when Ranger ran his tongue along my parted lips, licking away the remaining chocolate. My breath became ragged as it furthered its exploration of my mouth, the sweetness on our tongues rocketed my senses into overdrive.

I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, searching for any sign of what he was feeling, knowing I would not find the answer easily on display. I was unsure of how to proceed. Was this all for show? I hoped and prayed not.

"Enjoy that, Babe?"

Not sure if he meant the chocolate or the kiss, I breathlessly said, "Possibly the best I've ever had." It was true for both.

His eyes grew darker as he pulled me in closer. Not trusting myself, I whispered, "Let's head back." He nodded ever so slightly, took my hand and led the way back to our temporary home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places in this story. Thanks to Janet for all the great Plum novels. This is a first attempt and will take me a while to complete. Let me know what you think and if want to read more. Thanks! And as always, thanks to Rach, Steph and Jenn for all of their help with rewording and keeping me true to the characters! Couldn't do it without you! Thanks to all the people who keep reading my story and leave the wonderful comments. They keep me going.**

Chapter 10

My mind reeled as we made our way down the street and into the hotel. I wasn't sure how far I would allow myself to take things. Ranger released my hand, keyed us into our room, stopping just inside the door.

"Wait here." I nodded and watched as he efficiently swept through the rooms looking for anything out of place.

"All clear," he said making his way down the stairs to me. With every step he took, my heart beat louder, faster, till I was sure the guests in the hotel lobby could hear it. I set the box of truffles down on the bar, giving myself something else to concentrate on instead of his nearing body. I relaxed into him as he came up from behind me, pulling me close.

"Why don't you go shower, get comfortable and join me on the balcony so we can relax before bed," he murmured while kissing my neck. I nodded again in response, afraid that if I opened my mouth, I would invite him to join me. "I have plans for you," he whispered, nipping lightly at my ear before releasing me. Oh Boy!

Forty minutes later, I emerged from the multi-showerhead wonder, clean, shaven and most importantly, relaxed. I wrapped myself in a towel and debated if I should allow my hair to dry au natural or attempt to work some magic. My brain told me I should be trying to repel Ranger's interest, but I've never been known for making smart choices. I stood at the mirror applying anti-frizz hair serum and hair gel when Ranger knocked.

"Yeah?" I asked through the door.

"Steph, mind if I shower while you finish doing whatever it is you're doing?" He asked.

"Sure. I'm just taming my hair," I said, unlocking and opening the door for him.

He looked me up and down before issuing me his multidimensional response of "Babe." I turned my back while Ranger got undressed, but the traitorous mirror gave me a rear view show as he disappeared into the shower. I dried my hair as quickly as possible, trying to avoid the euphoric haze caused by my favorite drug of choice - Bulgari and warm Ranger. Just as I was finishing, I heard him shut the water off.

I ran out of the bathroom and into the nearest closet. I'm good, I thought, I found mine on the first attempt. Okay so it was a fifty-fifty shot, but I had chosen correctly all the same. I pushed the door open further, taking in the rainbow of colors and fabrics that hung before me. Wow! Ella had out done herself. I couldn't wait to try on all the clothes that she had packed for me. I couldn't help touching every article as I passed by it before stopping in front of a bay of drawers in search of what she had planned for me to sleep in. I pulled open drawer after drawer hoping to find pajamas, anything that would offer me more than a single barrier to protect my betraying body from Ranger, but no such luck.

I slipped into a gown, panties and slippers. I grabbed a robe as I exited the dressing room, running straight into a lounge pant clad Ranger. He was shirtless and from what I could feel, no boxers. Yummy! I felt his eyes run the length of my body, taking in my mid-thigh, pale blue eyelet lace gown. I felt my breath catch in my chest just before he leaned in, kissing my bare shoulder.

"Join me on the balcony," He said, before placing another kiss at the base of my neck. "There's a bottle of wine chilling out there." Unable to form a coherent response, he took my hand and led me down the stairs and out onto the balcony.

The sun was setting as we stepped outside; I pulled on my robe to ward off the chill of the night air. Ranger led me over to a chaise lounge made for two. I watched as he uncorked the bottle and poured us each a glass. I sipped my wine and watched as he sat back on the lounger and pulled me close to him. I sighed and relaxed into his warmth. I looked out over the city, taking in its beauty. I inhaled contentedly as the Eiffel tower lit up before me.

"It's beautiful," I sighed.

"Would you like to have dinner there one night?"

"Can we?"

"Sure, Babe, whatever you like." I thought about that for a few moments. I wanted to look around to make sure we were alone to see if his comment was directed at Bounty Hunter Stephanie or Wife Stephanie. "It'll help our cover." Ouch, guess that answered my question. Ranger angled himself to refill my glass.

"So what is the game plan for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, we sleep in. We rest. We'll have dinner at Le Troquet. The concierge made our reservation for six. Is there something you want to do?"

"Maybe we can take in some of the sights before the guys arrive. Will we see them tomorrow?"

"No. Monday." Ranger placed his glass on the table next to us and grabbed me, nestling me between his legs. I snuggled back against him. "What's been bothering you today?"

"It's nothing really." He tilted my head back to where he could look down into my eyes.

"It's not nothing. I can see that in your eyes."

"If you can see it, then why ask?" Our eyes held for a moment longer before I sighed in defeat, "Why did you ask me?"

"Explain."

"What's there to explain?" I asked, pulling away from him and making my way to the foot of the lounger. "Why did you ask me for my help? Why not ask someone more qualified, like Jean Ellen."

He sat quiet for a few moments as if he was dissecting the question and formulating the correct answer. "I asked you, Stephanie, because I needed you. Not Jean Ellen. You."

What the hell did that mean? He needed me. I attempted to take a page out of the book of Ranger. "Wha? Ex... Hmm... Explain," I finally stammered out.

"I needed the skills you have. Skills that only you possess." He pulled me back against him. "Are you telling me that's all that is bothering you?" He began kissing my neck, alternating between kisses, nips and gentle licks.

"Quit distracting me," I said breathlessly.

"Babe."

"The rest isn't important right now."

"Later then." It wasn't a question, but I nodded in acknowledgment. Ranger rested his head back against the lounge and I settled my head on his chest as we quietly watched the city of romance carry on around us.

I woke up as Ranger pulled the covers up over my body, tucking me into our bed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you," I said, still in a sleep induced haze.

"Its okay, Babe." He walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in, "you need to rest." I scooted closer to him in the bed, wanting to be nearer. "Good night, Steph." He placed a chaste kiss to my cheek before closing his eyes.

I laid there awake, listening to his breathing slow. When I thought he was finally asleep, I whispered, "Good night, Carlos. I love you." I placed a gentle kiss to his lips before allowing myself to fall into a deep and dreamless sleep.

I awoke disoriented the next morning. It took me a few moments to piece together exactly where I was and what I was doing there. I was acutely aware that I was using a mocha latte mercenary as a body pillow. I allowed myself to look up into his face and was greeted by a full thousand watt, heart stopping smile.

"Looks like I groped you in my sleep again," I mumbled. Heat gravitated from his body to some very private places on my own. "What time is it?"

"It's almost ten."

"You slept in with me?"

"I accepted the more gratifying option."

"Oh." What can you stay to a remark like that? Batman enjoys me groping him.

Planting a kiss on the top of my head, he teased, "Get up, get dressed, something comfortable. We're taking the day to enjoy the city." The words no more escaped his lips before he rolled us over, pinning me beneath him. He kissed me softly at first, before speaking again, "there are places I want to take you." His lips quickly found their way back to my own as his arms wrapped around me, cradling my head in his hands. He kissed me deeply, thoroughly, as if his next breath could only come from me. After what seemed like an eternity, but still not long enough, we pulled away from each other.

"If I don't stop now, then I won't stop at all," he said as he placed his forehead against mine. It felt like he was asking for permission and my mind and body went to war while he struggled to regain control. I was on the verge of giving in when, with a final kiss to my brow, he removed his body from mine and left the comforts of our bed.

"Where are you taking me this morning, Ricardo?" I asked as we made our way out of the Metro.

"Les Duex Magots." I stopped dead in my tracks. Did I hear him correctly? Did he mention insects? He turned to see what had stopped my forward progress. "Babe, trust me."

"Trust you? We're going to have breakfast somewhere with Magots in the name. You're kidding me right?"

He chuckled softly, "no bugs, Babe. Just good food that I'm sure you will enjoy. It's right around the corner, you'll see."

Five minutes later, we were seated on the sidewalk of Les Duex Magots. I opened my menu wary of what I would fine. I sighed, all in French again. Next time we go undercover, it better be to someplace that the signs and menus are multi-lingual. "Are you going to order for me again?"

"If you like, or I can translate for you so you can order on your own." His offer to translate the menu for me made me smile. The ever dutiful husband, he plays his part well. Ranger scooted his seat closer to mine and pointed out things he thought I would enjoy. I settled for Croque Madame, which I learned was a sandwich with egg, ham and cheese. Ranger did his normal health nut thing, ordering an omelet with veggies. To my surprise, he ordered a basket of assorted pastries for us - oh alright, for me - to try while our dishes were being prepared.

"You pronounced your selection well, Babe, like you've spoken French for years."

"Thanks," I said, winking at him. The waitress returned with our drinks and pastries before either of us spoke again. "Tomorrow, we're going to the conference on international weapons trade, correct?"

"Yes. I look forward to introducing you to my colleagues. I know many of them are looking forward to meeting you."

"You've told them about me?" I felt panic start rising up my throat. Surely he didn't tell them about my luck with cars, kidnappings, stalkers and psychos that seem to find me no matter how I deter them.

"Yes, Love. I've told them all about you. How you have been with my company for the last few years, starting out as a skip tracer and working your way up to handling all of our new accounts. I've told them how people flock to your boisterous personality. And finally, I've told them how you stole my heart and refused to give it back, leaving me no other option but to marry you." My mouth dropped open. I had no words. Nothing. Thankfully I was reprieved by the return of the waitress' delivery of our meals.

"Thank you." After taking in all the good things he said, that was all I could come up with. He could have told them anything, made up anything, but he lead them believe that I was good at my job, strong willed and overall a well-liked person. All the things I hoped to be. Ranger smiled at me, warming my heart.

"What would you like to do with the rest of our day?"

"It's Paris. How am I supposed to choose where to start?"

"Tell you what; we'll take one of those open air bus tours so that you can get a feel for the city. We can hop on and off wherever you want."

"I know I want to see Notre Dame and the Louvre." Ranger nodded in agreement; probably he was making a mental list of what I wanted and designing a plan of action for the most efficient route to achieve it. "Oh, and I was wondering..." I lowered my voice to almost a whisper.

"Yes?" He said encouraging me on.

"What about the Moulin Rouge? Does it really look like it did in the movie?" Ranger stared at me for a beat before chuckling.

"Babe, you want me to take you to explore the red light district?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. I nodded sheepishly.

"I just want to see the outside. We don't have to go in. I just wondered if it really had the windmill."

We finished our meals in silence. The waitress returned once more to drop off the check. Once the bill was paid, we walked down the street, hand in hand towards the bus terminal near Printemps department store.

Ranger purchased two passes for the Grand Tour. We boarded the bus and headed to the upper deck so we could enjoy an unobstructed view of the city. After a ten minute wait and a mental note to return later and look around inside the store, the bus pulled away from curb and headed towards the Opera Garnier. The driver told stories about the historical and unusual places that we passed. After a brief interlude at the Opera house, we went to the Palais Royal Garden's.

"Can we get off here and walk around?" I asked.

"Sure, babe."

We spent an hour strolling through the flowers, mostly in silence. There were a thousand things I could have dwelled on, but I somehow managed to just enjoy the moment, walking hand in hand with Ranger. We stopped in front of the massive fountain, the centerpiece of the main garden.

"It's beautiful here. Thanks for bringing me," I said smiling up at Ranger.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." I turned to face him. Something behind him caught my attention, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. "Ready to head back to the bus?" I nodded as he brushed a quick kiss across my lips, pulling me to him. He placed a kiss into my hair line and whispered, "Babe, is there a woman with dark hair behind us?" I looked around, spotted the woman and nodded in reply.

He grabbed my hand and said, "Don't let go."

He led us back down the path we'd come before. When we reached a secluded section of the garden, Ranger stopped to kiss me passionately and began moving us off the path until his back was to a ten foot hedgerow that surrounded the area. He broke from the kiss and cradled me in a hug and I could feel the tension pulsing through his body.

With my head turned into his chest, I whispered, "Do you know her?"

"No. We picked her up as we left the cafe. I didn't pay her any attention until she followed us off the bus. She appears to be sketching the garden, but she's been taking every path we do." As if on cue, the dark-haired woman came back into view. I felt my heart race as Ranger said, "come on," and set us in motion once again.

We made it to the bus loading area just as it pulled in. We climbed to the top and sat in the last row. The woman in question sat down at the front of the upper level. "When we get to the next stop I want you to make your way forward alone." Oh goody, I thought. I just love being bait. "I'll be close behind you. Trust me."

The next stop was the Louvre and the driver was spouting interesting facts about Li Pei's masterpiece the Pyramide du Louvre, in the courtyard of Paris' most renowned museum, The Louvre. I tuned him out after the first few minutes.

As the bus rolled to a stop in front of the museum's courtyard, I stood to make my way forward. I glanced back and Ranger and mouthed, "Be careful."

The bastard just smirked and said, "Babe."

As soon as I passed our mystery stalker she stood and followed me down the bus steps. I wasn't sure where to go and while I knew that Ranger would be close behind me, I wanted the assurance of having him next to me. I casually stopped next to a trash bin and started rooting my handbag as if I was searching for something.

I looked up when I heard Ranger's voice from a few feet away as he quietly asked the woman "Is there a reason you're following my wife and I?" His menacing tone would make an insubordinate pee his pants. She seemed startled by his question and stood stone still.

"I'll ask you one last time why you are following us before I turn you over to the police."

"I'm sorry." She stammered with a heavy French accent. "You caught my attention this morning, the way you look at each other, your interactions; I wanted to sketch the two of you." She opened the satchel she carried and presented Ranger a partially completed sketch of two people. They could have been anyone, not necessarily us. "I wanted to watch more of how you react to each other. It is magical, no?"

I looked skeptically at Ranger. He seemed to be in his zone processing the information, trying to determine if he believed her story or not. She truly did seem harmless, but who am I to judge. "I don't want you to follow us any longer. If we catch sight of you again, I will turn you over to the authorities. Understand?"

She nodded before addressing him again, "I'm sorry to have caused you any worry. I really only wanted to capture the energy the two of you share. I work for Galerie Twenty-One. I often visit Les Duex Magots looking for new subjects to sketch. Let me leave you my card. If you would like to see the finished drawing, please stop by." She fished a business card out of her handbag and handed it to Ranger before quickly walking away. Ranger placed the card inside his pocket before coming up to me.

I tried to sound casual when I said, "I think I've had enough for today. Are you ready to head back?"

"I'll call for a car."

He placed a call to the hotel and then dialed another number. Someone must have picked up on the other end, but all he said was our shadow's name and business address. I decided it was a good thing we were in the security business. It pays to have connections.

We wandered around the massive glass pyramid to kill time and I couldn't shake the feeling that everyone's eyes were on us. I was trying to work out why someone would be tailing us, but I had a feeling Ranger knew the puzzle pieces better than I did.

"Do you believe her?" I finally asked.

"She didn't give me the impression she was lying. We'll know more soon."

We returned to the hotel at three so I would have plenty of time to get ready for dinner at La Troquet. Ranger chose to spend time in the gym while I pampered myself before getting ready for dinner. I changed into the white silk robe from the night before and went to inspect the closet. I couldn't wait for Ranger to see the dress I'd planned on wearing. It was a strapless linen dress with a splash of floral in shades of pink that hugged my torso like a second skin but flared away from my hips, leaving some of my secrets hidden. Since I had the perfect dress, it required that I have the perfect shoes and of course perfect shoes required my toes get a new coat of paint. I retrieved two travel polish remover pads and a bottle of bright pink nail polish from my makeup bag and made my way out to the balcony to sit. After removing and reapplying the polish, I nestled back into one of the loungers, turned on music from my iPhone and closed my eyes.

My eyes shot open as I struggled to get up from the chair. Ranger was sitting beside me, his hand inches from the promise land, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Ranger!"

He looked into my eyes. "The breeze blew the lower part of your robe apart. I was just fixing it." I rolled my eyes at him. He wasn't fixing it. His hand was curled around my hip. It felt nice, warm, and sent tingling sensations through my body, making my heart race and my doodah jump to attention. He pulled the two lower halves of the robe back together, in a feeble attempt to prove his point, and I groaned at the loss of his intimate touch.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he asked. Hopefully the same thing he does to me, I thought. "What do I do to you, Babe?" Damn ESP.

I pulled away from him and placed my feet on the ground. "I'd better get ready. Not long before we have to leave for dinner."

He stood and gave me a hand up, standing so close that I had to slide up his body to prevent toppling back into the chair. His warm breath tickled my ear as he purred, "All you have to do is say the word, Steph and I'll show you what you do to me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places in this story. Thanks to Janet for all the great Plum novels. This is a first attempt and will take me a while to complete. Let me know what you think and if want to read more. Thanks! And as always, thanks to Rach, Steph and Jenn for all of their help with rewording and keeping me true to the characters! Couldn't do it without you! Thanks to all the people who keep reading my story and leave the wonderful comments. They keep me going.**

**Chapter 11**

My mind was still reeling from Ranger's comment as I made my way up to the bed and bath rooms to finish preparing for our night out. Five minutes before we were scheduled to leave I found myself arguing with the zipper of my dress. Ranger had already issued a ten minute ultimatum of "finish up or go as you are". He might appreciate the lacy thong and strapless bra, but I didn't really think he'd be willing to share that appreciation with everyone at the restaurant. After my best imitation of a flailing octopus, I gave up. I slid my feet into my heels as Ranger knocked on the door. "Babe, time to go."

"No can do, Batman. I need your help first," I said a little more huskily than I had intended.

He stalked into the room, looking like a male model on his way to a cover shoot, dressed in dark washed denim, a light blue linen button down rolled to the elbows and loafers. He raised an eyebrow in lieu of asking me what I needed from him. I turned my back to him, showing the partially unzipped zipper. He pulled me against his chest, letting his breath tickle my ear as he whispered "In or out?" My mouth went dry as I tried to verbalize an answer. Did I really want to stay in the dress? "Out" opened a whole new world of possibilities, not all of them healthy.

"In for now; we might try 'out' later." I felt his lips as he kissed his way up my exposed skin as he slide the zipper into place. I turned to face him, pleased to be greeted with molten eyes that promised he would have no problem helping me out of the dress. "Thanks," I said, planting a sweet kiss on his lips and headed for the door with an extra sway to my hips.

We arrived at Le Troquet moments before our reservation. Ranger guided me graciously through the crowded sidewalk to the hostess. "Rodriguez, reservation for two," he said to the hostess. She glanced up from the reservation book and looked him up and down before settling on his face.

"Umm, Oui, this way please." She stumbled over her words before turning to lead us through the restaurant to a small table in the back, away from the crowded bar and main dining area. My eyes took in the rooms we passed through, looking for a sign that DeLafuentes was in the house. "Luke will be with you momentarily."

Ranger nodded in response while helping me into my chair. At least we're getting a male waiter. Maybe, just maybe, I'll make it through dinner without being covered in food.

"Wouldn't count on it, Babe. Have you looked at yourself in that dress?" Our eyes held as he took his seat next to mine.

"Did I say that out loud?" He nodded. I noticed a waiter approaching the table with a pitcher of water. I quickly put my game face on. It's show time! Time to focus on the mission: pass for a loving couple out to rid the world of bad guys. Okay, so that was maybe taking things to the extreme, but tonight's task was to feel out Joseph DeLafuentes. Spidey-sense please don't fail me now. I opened my menu and closed it almost immediately giving it only a quick once over. No need to waste time looking at it when I can't make heads or tails of the damn thing.

The ever observant Ranger noticed my quick perusal of the menu and grinned, "We should order the tasting menu. It's a collection of the chef's favorites." Yum, if the chef will eat it, then it can't be too bad and since Ranger isn't selecting it, maybe it will include desert. A good dose of sugar does my body good; at least takes the hormone level down a notch or two.

"Sounds great."

"Good evening, Monsieur, Madame. My name is Luke. I will take care of you this evening. May I recommend a glass of red wine with dinner? It pairs nicely with tonight's menu dégustation," he said as he filled our glasses with water.

"Yes, two glasses of Montus Prestige Madiran. 1985 or before is preferable." Ranger replied his eyes attached to mine.

"Oui." The waiter immediately turned and walked away.

"That's a pretty specific request, how much do you know about wine?" I asked while trying not to fidget in my seat. I knew we often had wine with dinner when dining at his apartment, but I'd always credited Ella with the selection, not that Ranger was actually the connoisseur.

"Enough. I know what I like, what I don't. Have you been to a winery?"

"No. I bet they are interesting though."

"I'll take you some time. I think you'd enjoy it. Getting to see the whole process from vine to bottle, it makes you appreciate a good full flavored wine."

Before I could respond to his comment of him taking me somewhere, the waiter returned, bottle in hand. He showed it to Ranger, who nodded his approval. The waiter uncorked the bottle, poured a small amount in a goblet and gave it a swirl before passing it to Ranger to taste.

"Is it to your liking?" The waiter asked.

Ranger took a sip, savoring the flavor before answering, "Yes, that'll do." Luke poured my glass and then finished filling Rangers

"Do you have any questions about tonight's menu? If this is your first time dining with us, I recommend ordering the menu dégustation. It is six of Chef Joseph's master pieces. He has out done himself with this current rendition. It is my personal favorite, blending local flavor with that of other areas of France and Italy."

"Yum, that sounds wonderful," I chimed in feeling left out of the conversation.

"The tasting menu for two." Ranger instructed.

"Oui." With a quaint nod, the waiter retreated toward the kitchen, leaving us to enjoy each other's company.

I glanced around the room, taking in my surroundings. The place was very posh, an excellent blend of modern décor with just a hint of classic elegance. The wait staff dressed in tuxedo shirts and slacks seemed to enrich the ambiance. It all felt a little too successful for someone so recently out of culinary school. Five years was a short time to go from graduation, to owner and head chef. I knew he had help with his start up, but that didn't account for the crowd that the restaurant drew. I wondered what occupied this space before and if it was a change in ownership instead of a fresh start up. It would better explain the throng of upscale patrons. I took a sip of my wine and refocused my attention on Ranger. "I really enjoyed today. It was fun getting to play tourist, not having to put too much thought into our work schedule for the week. Have you heard anything about the artist we ran into?"

"Nothing yet. I'm sure someone will get back to me soon." He took an appreciative sip of his wine then said, "I'm glad you enjoyed sightseeing today. We'll have plenty of time to see everything on your list this week. Got a few surprises for you too; all in the name of broadening your horizons, Babe."

"Really?" I asked with an attempted single eye brow raise... no such luck, the other seemed to follow it up. Ranger grinned before nodding yes.

"I told you, I enjoy spending time with you. Getting to see the world through your eyes, instead of the darkness that's often found in our line of work, it's revitalizing."

The waiter returned and placed plates of crab salad in front of us. He rambled off the French name of the dish and instructed us to enjoy, before retreating back the way he came. I sighed, looking at the plate in front of me. Salad. Yuck! I didn't come all the way to the land of lovers to eat salad. I speared a piece of crab meat and plopped it into my mouth, stifling a moan. At least the crab was good. Ranger eyed me curiously as I played with the salad, picking out all the pieces of crab with the intention of leaving behind a plate full of vegetables. I watched as Ranger forked a bite of salad, veggies and crab combined and leaned forward, offering it to me.

"It's better if you eat it together." I was temporarily betrayed by my lips as they opened and closed around his fork without a conscious effort of my part. Okay, so the combined flavors were spectacular, but I didn't want to let on that I could enjoy salad. It would only go to Ranger's head.

I had just laid my fork to the side, when the waiter returned again. This time it was something I was excited about. Okay, I was excited about everything except the green leaves it rested on. I decided that this time I would offer Ranger a sample from my dish to see what he thought. It didn't matter that we were both served the same thing. I enjoyed the thought of him eating from my silverware. I quickly loaded my fork with the green stuff and a bite of the miso encrusted halibut and leaned forward offering it for his taking.

Surprisingly, he accepted the offering. "What do you think, dear?"

"It's good. The bok choy adds a nice bite to it." Hmm so the green stuff is bok choy. Never had it but I'm sure I wouldn't enjoy it, seems to be too closely related to the lettuce family. I moaned my way through the halibut with minimal exposure to the bok choy. I found myself pondering what would be next. Two courses down, four more to go. I leaned back in my chair, picking up my wine glass, taking in a sip while the waiter replaced our plates with the new selection.

"What time do we need to be at the embassy tomorrow?"

"Eight."

I tried not to cringe at the time that I would have to get up in order to be ready. My luck, he'd wake me at five. Yuck! "Good." I said laced with sarcasm as I tried to reign in the eye roll.

"Don't worry. We'll have plenty of time for each other in the morning."

Even knowing that Ranger took secret pleasure in lacing innocent remarks with seductive hidden meaning, I felt my face flush all the same. "What exactly do you have planned for the morning?"

Ranger gave me a small smile before leaning closer to me. "I'm going to get your all hot and sweaty. And if you beg, I'll show you just exactly how good I can be in the shower." The heat generated by his words swirled through my body and settled in my southern hemisphere. I hated that Ranger knew exactly how hot and bothered he could make me.

We made our way through the next three courses with quiet chatter, discussing the food and people nearby. I was anxiously awaiting the deliverance of the piece de resistance, better known as dessert. I wasn't displeased when the waiter reappeared - finally - with a poached pear tart paired with a scoop of sorbet. Needless to say, I was stuffed by the time I polished it off. I was astonished by the fact that Ranger had eaten his desert as well. My inner Catholic rebel hoped that didn't mean it was good for me, because I prefer to think of desert as a guilty pleasure.

Throughout the meal, I had kept my eyes peeled looking for DeLafuentes to emerge from the kitchen. Other than the waiter's causal mention before we ordered, I wasn't sure that he was actually present. How am I supposed to get a feel for the man if I can't see him? I saw Ranger motion for the waiter to return to our table, expecting him to ask for the check.

"Another glass of wine for each of us, please, and I'd like to speak to the chef."

"Chef Joseph is extremely busy, Monsieur. I am unsure when he will be able to step away for a moment."

"Tell him Ricardo Rodriguez would like to speak to him."

"Oui. I will pass along the message, but I cannot guarantee anything." Again the waiter performed his disappearing act. I couldn't help but analyze the waiter's reaction. Didn't seem as if the chef often left the safety of the kitchen.

"Do you actually think he will take time to come see you?" I asked, expressing my doubt as I tried to keep my panic at bay. Unfortunately, reality sunk in like a heavy weight caught in my throat on its way to my stomach. We're dealing with a possible terrorist here! They shoot first and ask questions later, if at all. Can I do this? What happens if I blow our cover? Ranger had worked so hard at laying the ground work and then invited Calamity Jane along to play a role. I'm hell on his men. Deep breaths Steph, deep breaths. I can do this. I can do this. He has faith in me or he would never have involved me. He said so himself. I made a futile attempt to calm myself while chewing on my lower lip.

Ranger studied me for a moment. Sensing my discomfort, he took my hand in his, tracing patterns on its back while he spoke. "Yes. Last time I saw him, I mentioned hosting a dinner party when I returned to Paris. I don't mind waiting if we have to."

"We're hosting something this week? You failed to mention that to me."

"It's nothing really. Just a chance for you to meet everyone."

I nodded, taking another sip of wine. I wondered if "everyone" included the Merry Men. With the calm that soared through my body from his touch, I sat quietly thinking about the introduction to Mr. DeLafuentes. "How well does he know you?"

"We have a working relationship. We met through the UN. I was providing security for the US delegation and he was brought in as caterer for an event. At the time, the location was on high alert due to terrorist threats, and I refused to let him into the building until he and his staff passed my scrutiny. Needless to say, we developed a respect for each other. He often questions me about things going on with the UN to keep up with the events."

What was left unsaid was the possibility that his curiosity could be of a more sinister nature.

Ranger continued his ministrations, keeping me calm as Joseph DeLafuentes walked up to our table. Ranger released my hand and stood to greet the man. "Joseph. It's good to see you. How have you been?"

"Always a pleasure Ricardo. It is good to see you again my friend. And who is this lovely Angel you have with you? Surely this isn't your bride that I've heard rumors about. No one this beautiful would settle with the likes of you." He teased as he took my hand and placed a kiss to its back. I blushed at his flattery and took a sip from my newly refilled glass.

"I assure you, she's all mine." He said with a predatory glance causing DeLafuentes to release my hand. "Joseph, let me introduce you to Stephanie, my lovely wife." He then turned his attention to me, "Stephanie, this is Joseph DeLafuentes, the owner and executive chef of this fine establishment."

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. DeLafuentes," I said, putting my Burg manners to use while sizing him up.

"Joseph. Please call me Joseph. And trust me when I say the pleasure is all mine. If he doesn't treat you well, you just let me know, I'll gladly make up for his short comings." He paused, eyeing Ranger before refocusing his attention on me. "Did you enjoy your dinner?"

"Oh, yes. It was absolutely wonderful. I especially loved the poached pear tart." Ranger returned to his seat and placed my hand securely in his, marking his territory, rubbing circles on the inside of my palm.

"I am glad you enjoyed it." He turned his attention back to Ranger. "I assume you are in town on security detail with the meeting tomorrow. I was instructed to prepare for a much larger number of people than the usual Security Counsel proceedings."

"We'll be there."

"I've been contracted for breakfast and lunch. Lucky for me, I don't have to sit through the debate."

"It could be quite a show. Several groups have expressed concern over the weapons trade laws. It'll greatly impact smaller countries dealings in arms."

It's more like it will put a damper on his uncle's business, I thought while observing the man. Joseph reminded me a lot of his cousin, Hannibal Ramos. Not as tall perhaps, but his coloring and general facial features were remarkably similar. His personality, however, was the polar opposite of the man. While they both secreted confidence, Joseph wasn't as cocky. The lack of bile rising in my throat was a pleasant change as well. I couldn't get within a hundred feet of Hannibal or his brother Homer without my stomach launching into a gymnastic tumbling routine.

Nothing about him made me think he was dangerous. Nosy, yes, but he didn't seem to cause a spike in the spidey meter. For the most part, he seemed like someone you could take at face value, no matter what his connections to the Ramos clan happened to be, as long as you remembered his love for gossip. I had no doubts that he took any information he heard straight back to the family. I also wouldn't be surprised to learn that several delegate's pockets had gained a little extra padding to secure his catering contract.

"I see," Joseph said. "Stephanie, Ricardo, thank you for stopping by to see me. I look forward to cooking for you again soon. I promise I will make something special for you, Mademoiselle." He winked at me before continuing, "You must excuse me; I need to get back to the kitchen. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"I'll be in contact with you soon about the date and time for the party."

"Good, the sooner the better," Joseph said heading off to the kitchen.

Ranger paid the check and helped me from my chair. "So, my love, where to?"

"I think we'd better head back to the hotel. I still feel a little jet lag."

"Jet lag?" He raised an eye brow at me questioningly. "You mean you feel the effects of two glasses of good wine."

"Yeah, that too. It's good to relax a bit." Cheap drunk that I am, at least I wasn't to the tipsy point. Ranger snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me flush against his side. The man radiated heat and power. I draped my arm around his waist as he led me out the door. After a few steps he stopped and looked at me. "What?" I asked after a couple of beats of silence had passed.

"You grabbed my ass."

"No, I didn't." I blushed. Okay so maybe I let my hand do a little thinking of its own. The man has a terrific ass; no one could resist grabbing it when it was right there in hands reach. Firm and inviting. Yum!

"Babe." Luckily I was saved from any further embarrassment by the arrival of our town car at the corner. The driver moved to the sidewalk and opened the door for us to get in and I buckled into the middle seat. I had a feeling that I'd fall asleep during the twenty minute drive back to our hotel and given the choice between Ranger and cold glass, I'd much rather use Ranger as a pillow. Who am I kidding? I wouldn't even choose a real pillow over a Ranger pillow.

Ranger was his normal quiet self as we traveled the Parisian pathways. My head was against his shoulder with my eyes closed, but I could feel him watching me. I'm not sure what he found on my sleepy face, but he lifted his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders, placing my head on his chest. His fingers were idly stroking the bare skin on my arm and all I could think about was how utterly comfortable I was with this man. He had a gorgeous face and a perfect body. I would never find anyone more trustworthy. He lacked phone manners and the ability to tell me how he feels, if he even feels anything for me. Other than that he was perfect.

I stayed in that position for a few moments longer, but my seat belt was cutting into my chest, making me fidgety. I wasn't willing to give up my closeness to Ranger, so I unbuckled and settled back in. Better. Except that as soon as I started to drift to sleep, my head lolled forward and started to ache. I couldn't stop the sigh that escaped as I sat back up, frustrated that I couldn't get into a comfy position.

"Something I can help you with, Babe?" He asked in what can only be called his bedroom voice.

"Nope, I'm good," I said, laying my head on the back of the seat in frustration. Without saying a word he pulled me sideways onto his lap, legs draped over his thighs, and used a hand to tenderly encourage my head to settle onto his shoulder. The man smelled delicious. I nuzzled closer to his neck, placing my head in a way that unearthed the skin from his collar. I inhaled deeply, taking in his unique scent of Bulgari and male testosterone that seemed to ooze from him.

His smell was so intoxicating, that I found myself wondering just how good he tasted. Seems my hands weren't the only ones with a mind of their own tonight as I placed my lips to his exposed skin, kissing it lightly before running the tip of my tongue along his jaw line. I ran a hand through his hair before nibbling lightly on his ear lobe, sucking it ever so gently into my mouth. I felt more than heard a groan escape from deep within his chest.

"Stephanie," he growled, as one hand settled onto my exposed thigh and the other tangled into the back of my hair.

The car pulled to a stop in front of the hotel. Before the driver could get out, Ranger opened the door and pulled us to our feet and through the lobby. After a quick security sweep, I found myself pinned against the door. "You know what happens when you play with fire, Babe." I nodded as his lips crashed into mine, our bodies melded together as close as possible while still fully clothed. He kissed me deeply, feverishly, until I was left without a thought in the world. He pulled back slightly causing me to whimper at the absence of his body. "What about our agreement?"

I looked into his eyes, looking for some hint as to what I meant to him. I wasn't met with the notorious blank face, but I wasn't sure what I was faced with either. I needed a moment to think. I moved away from him, letting the Ranger-free air fill my lungs, clearing my mind. All I knew for sure was that I wanted Ranger and I wanted him bad. I loved him. I was ready to show him how much. No matter what the cost might be.

I knew he was watching every move I made. Trying to figure out what was going on inside my head. I wanted this. I was tired of skirting around the tension. I could blame my next move on a moment of hormonal insanity, but I had made up my mind. I was his. I removed my wedding band and engagement ring one at a time from my left hand and laid them gently on the bar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places in this story. Thanks to Janet for all the great Plum novels. This is a first attempt and will take me a while to complete. Let me know what you think and if want to read more. Thanks! And as always, thanks to Rach, Steph and Jenn for all of their help with rewording and keeping me true to the characters! Couldn't do it without you! Thanks to all the people who keep reading my story and leave the wonderful comments. They keep me going. It will be a little longer wait on the next chapter. I am still in the process of writing it and it's the busy season at work. Time will be limited.**

Chapter 12

The sound of my rings hitting the counter reverberated throughout the room. Neither of us moved as I watched him through hooded eyes while he searched my face for a sign of hesitation. Within seconds I found myself wrapped securely in his mocha arms. He kissed me tenderly, as if we had never kissed before, pouring heart and soul into our connection.

Desire swept through my body as I moved my hands to curl into the front of his shirt, pulling him closer to me. I couldn't seem to get him close enough to satisfy my frantic need to feel his body next to mine. Pulling back breathless I looked into his eyes, searching for a hint that he felt the way I did. Unsure of how to interpret what I found, but unable to stop myself, I ran my hands through his hair, pulling his mouth back to mine.

Our lips crashed together in a febrile kiss as my hands trailed from his hair, down his shoulders. I enjoyed the feel of his muscles tightening under my touch. Ranger's hands roamed my body, leaving my skin tingling in their wake.

My fingers ran across his chest, searching and finally finding the buttons on his shirt. I slowly unbuttoned them, kissing, licking, nibbling on the newly exposed skin. I dropped to my knees, exploring his abs with my lips and tongue, while my hands moved on to liberate him from his belt and pants.

Before I could slide his pants from his hips, Ranger stepped away from me, stopping my assault and further exploration of his impeccable body. Our eyes locked on one another as he raised me to my feet. He grasped my waist and effortlessly placed me on the bar before him, causing my skirt to lift slightly, baring my knees and upper thighs.

His eyes left mine and roamed over my body, trying to form his plan of attack. With a slight nod of his head, he moved, grabbing my left leg, running his hand lightly from my knee to ankle. He removed my shoe and let his hands work their magic, massaging away any discomfort. He paused for a moment, placing a kiss to the arch of my foot before moving to my ankle and working his way back up my leg. I couldn't hold back my moan as I leaned back on my elbows. He repeated the process with the other leg before taking me in his arms again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me up the stairs to our room.

I was barely aware of my feet touching the floor of our bedroom before my dress pooled around them. His slacks joined my dress and Ranger stood before me in all his naked yumminess. I took a moment to memorize every contour of his body before he pulled us onto the bed.

I remembered from our previous time together that he liked to kiss - a lot - but this was different. He explored my body with his lips, his tongue and his fingers. It was as if he was a musician so attuned to his instrument that it left no doubt it was made only for him; playing a long-forgotten tune as if no time had passed at all. He elicited responses from my body that I never dreamed possible; Responses that I had never felt before and was unsure if I would ever experience again. I couldn't get enough of him, his lips, his touch; I wanted more. My body and soul demanded more. I couldn't think clearly and was unable to tell him what I needed.

"Carlos, please, I..." He stopped. Panic quickly filled my mind. Why did he stop? I opened my eyes and met his chocolaty ones studying my face. Then he was kissing me again with an animalistic fever like nothing before. I gasped as he entered me, my body feeling whole for the first time since the last time we were together. We moved together in the age old rhythm bringing each other higher and closer together. He kissed his way up my throat, my jaw and settled in the sensitive place just below my ear.

"Say. It. Again. Steph," he growled into my ear, punctuating each word with a thrust that had me arching off the bed.

"Carlos..." I panted, trying to ask him what he wanted me to say, coming closer to the abyss that I so desperately craved.

"Steph," he groaned, slamming into me, pushing me over the edge. I dug my nails into his back in attempt to pull him further in. He kissed down my neck, biting just below my pulse point as he joined me in my euphoric state of orgasmic bliss.

Ranger extended his arms, leaning back from my chest, and stared into my eyes, still panting for breath. It was more than just our bodies that were connected, it felt as if we were a united soul. He slowly lowered himself to my lips, placing a tender kiss there, before rolling us to the side. He pulled me against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I settled myself against him, listening to his heart pound.

My heart screamed at me to tell him how I felt, but my brain pulled the override card and I kept my mouth shut. I couldn't lose my best friend. I needed him in my life. I shivered as my over heated skin cooled to the temperature of the room. Ranger released his hold long enough to pull the blankets around us before pulling me firmly against his chest once more. I felt his fingers trace light patterns on my back as I drifted off into peaceful sleep.

I awoke the next morning to feather light kisses being placed on my neck. I scooted closer to the lips before stretching my slightly stiff and sore body. "Good morning, Babe." Ranger said, rolling me to face him. His eyes studied mine for a brief moment before he leaned into me, giving me a bone melting kiss.

"Morning, Batman," I smiled sleepily, snuggling closer to his chest. "What time is it?"

"Five."

I groaned, closed my eyes and let my hand search for the cover, pulling it over my head. Five AM is too early to be awake and I planned on going back to sleep.

"No. Time to get up." I wasn't ready to get up. I needed at least another thirty minutes, preferably several more hours. I felt the blanket being pulled away from my body and I laid there waiting for him to pull me to my feet. To my delight, I was covered in a human blanket instead. He resumed his kisses before whispering into my ear, "I'll give you another half hour, but you're mine in the gym tonight." I nodded. I'd agree to anything so I wouldn't have to get up yet and he knew it. I was expecting Ranger to leave for his workout; instead he continued to lay in bed with me. I found myself snuggling into his warm embrace before dozing back to la la land.

"Babe, we leave in ninety minutes. Get up. Room service will be here in thirty." I groaned and looked at the clock. It was after six. Bless him! I looked around the room trying to locate him. He emerged moments later from his closet, dressed to kill in black dress pants and an unbuttoned white dress shirt. "Go shower."

"Fine," I grumbled, realizing that I would have to hurry away from him or we would be late. I quickly went through my morning shower routine, allowing myself extra time to wage war against my hair. My mind drifted while I applied my makeup. I was slightly confused about today and had meant to ask Ranger about the meeting last night but it slipped my mind. I had better things to do, like sing my version of the Hallelujah Chorus.

I learned, while in college, that United Nation's meetings took place at the headquarters located in New York City. This meeting in Paris couldn't be a full delegation meeting, so what was the point of the get together? I paused, gathered my hair into a bun and continued on with my makeup and musings. Satisfied with my appearance, I made my way to the closet to figure out what I was suppose to wear. I quickly dressed in gray dress slacks and a cornflower blue button up shirt. Pleased with my selections, I exited the closet carrying a matching suit jacket and a pair of black heels before making my way down the stairs for breakfast.

I found Ranger sitting at the dining room table reading a newspaper. He peaked over the top of it as I flounced into the room. A small grin crept up onto his face, showing me his approval of my outfit.

"Can you explain something to me?" I asked as I poured myself a cup of coffee, making sure to add plenty of cream and sugar. Coffee, it does my body good.

In response to his raised eyebrow, I continued, "Since this isn't New York City, I know we aren't attending an actual UN meeting. So what are we attending this morning?" 

Ranger folded his paper, placing it on the table. He studied my face for a moment before speaking, "You're correct in saying this isn't a UN-sanctioned meeting. As a permanent member of the Security Council, the U.S. often hosts open forum style meetings to let other nations express their views on sticky resolutions before they're voted on. Let's them choose their allies. Today's meeting will be at the U.S. Embassy. Several smaller countries have banded together to petition the U.S. to veto the resolution or have it amended before final approval."

"Joseph mentioned last night that more members were attending than usual."

"Several delegations will be present that, under normal circumstances, would not make the trip just for this. It has the members of our own delegation nervous about the reaction of those slated to attend. A group of this size attracts unwanted attention. Threats are made. People tend to overreact. It's a pivotal resolution, if passed un-amended it can greatly hinder a smaller countries ability to protect itself. It will take longer for them to acquire weapons. It will also prohibit the development of nuclear weaponry."

"But that's a good thing right?"

Ranger sipped his coffee giving himself time to think over his reply. "We'll see how it plays out. It most likely won't go up for vote before next year."

I turned his answers over in my mind while I finished my breakfast. I hadn't realized that Ranger had left the room until I heard the scrape of a metal lock box being placed on the table. I looked up in time to see him pull two Glocks from inside.

"Please tell me both of those are yours."

"Babe." Hmm... That had the tone I use when I roll my eyes. That would be funny to see, but Ranger doesn't roll his eyes. Ranger doesn't do emotion, at least not often.

"How are we going to get through security armed?"

"We're part of security. Come here and let me adjust your shoulder holster." I rose silently from my chair, pushed it into position under the table and went to stand before Ranger. I stood there sheepishly, nibbling on the inside of my lower lip, worrying about the events ahead. Who would be present? Would I have to deal with Seiden today? The thought of his presence made my stomach churn for some unknown reason. What about Majid? Surely he would be better than Seiden.

Ranger's hand grazed my cheek before cupping it against his hand. He lazily traced my lips with the pad of his thumb before leaning into me, kissing my lips softly. Desire swept my body and, in a so not me gesture, I deepened the kiss. We parted, breathless, a few moments later. He held out the shoulder holster for me to put on. Once in place, he stalked around me, adjusting the straps here and there to make it fit snugly to my body. If he didn't quit running his hands over my back and chest soon, we wouldn't be going anywhere. I'd see to that. He leaned his chest against my back and whispered into my ear, "Later, Babe." Ranger slid my gun into its holster as heat rose to my checks. Damn his ESP.

I moved away from him, slid my feet into shoes and pulled my jacket on to cover the gun. I moved to the bar to retrieve my rings. They were gone. Panic shot through my body as I looked around for the jewelry. "Looking for something?" Ranger asked smugly.

"I can't find my rings." He held out his hand to reveal the restricting objects in his palm. He took my left hand, placed a kiss to my ring finger before bringing his eyes up to mine. He stared deeply into my eyes, as if he was trying to read my soul, as he slid them into place. Holy hot flash! _This is only pretend! This is only pretend!_ I began to internally chant as we left our suite hand in hand.

After a twenty minute ride through Parisian Hell, more commonly referred to as morning rush hour, we arrived at the US Embassy. The building appeared to be no larger than the courthouse back home. The lack of a building marker to notate that this was the US Embassy surprised me. The only clue that it was something special was the security gates and personnel that surrounded the entrances. The town car pulled to the side of the building as instructed by Ranger. As we exited the car, Ranger clipped an ID tag to my jacket collar.

"Even though we have clearance, you'll still have to present your weapon and this ID when we go through security." _Great_. This is going to be just like airline security all over again. I'm going to end up getting searched while he breezes right through. "Don't worry, Babe. It'll be fine. They're expecting us. It's just a formality." I nodded, but was still unsure. I could see myself being arrested on foreign soil for carrying concealed without a permit. Being placed in a prison where I couldn't understand the guards. I'd be toast. Luckily, he was right, and I made it to the other side hassle free.

I followed Ranger as he led me to the elevator bank in the lobby. Once inside an empty car, he pulled me to his front in our normal elevator pose. It was comforting and nerve racking all at once. "Ready to put your game face on?" he whispered as he placed a kiss right below my ear.

I nodded, "All business from here on." We separated as the doors opened to the third floor corridor that was, for the most part, void of life. Two armed guards stood at parade rest guarding a large set of mahogany doors.

We approached the guards, flashed our IDs and entered the room without further harassment.

I'm not sure what I was expecting the meeting hall to look like, but the set-up was impressive. The high ceiling and simple wood paneling gave the room a grand, but not pompous feel. A simple table with three chairs sat below a projection screen on a stage against the far side of the room. A podium was positioned below the table for people to address the crowd. Rows of horizontal tables fanned out in front of the stage, with chairs lining both sides of every table, all facing the front of the room. I leaned over to Ranger and whispered, "What's with the double rows of chairs between the tables?"

"The seats tucked into the tables are for the delegates. The seats in front of the tables are for alternates, advisers and guards." I nodded. Two women scurried around the room placing names on tables while another group tested the sound equipment. I spotted DeLafuentes against the back wall setting up a table with pastries and drinks. The smell of brewing coffee permeated the room, reminding me that I'd only had a single cup.

"So where's our post?" Ranger nodded towards a small table set off to the left of the main stage. "You're kidding, right?" He shook his head no. "Ran... Ricardo..." I said in an almost whiney tone.

"Babe, it'll be fine. All you have to do is sit there and blend in."

I rolled my eyes at him, "You know as well as I do that I can't sit still for more than a few minutes at a time. How in the hell am I suppose to sit through something that could last all day with the entire room looking at me?"

He smiled at me, the full-heart stopping smile. "You'll figure it out." Ugh! I wanted to scream. I turned my back on him and purposely walked over to the coffee station. At least caffeine would help me stay awake.

"Good morning, Stephanie." Joseph greeted me as I poured myself a cup, adding liberal amounts of cream and sugar.

"Good morning, Joseph. How are you this morning?"

"Excellent. My staff and I have been up since three preparing for today."

"Everything looks wonderful." I took a sip of my coffee, letting the caffeine soak into my veins. "I don't know how you work on so little sleep. I hate getting up early."

"Really? I thought all of you security types believed in being up before the sun."

"Not me. I like my sleep."

"That she does," Ranger said, placing a protective hand at the small of my back as he joined us.

"Ricardo." Joseph said as his way of hello.

"Joseph."

"Have you had time to consider your party?"

"Yes. Thursday. You can select the menu, fifteen people. I want the setup concluded before the guests arrive at eight. I'll expect you by six. I'll send you the location on Wednesday." Business Ranger was on the job. He wasted no time by only providing essential information. I'd have to remember to question him later about this party. It seemed odd to host something right before a major event for this case. Normally he'd review plans, make sure all of his I's where dotted and T's crossed.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Joseph replied. "Sorry to leave so soon, but I must get back to help my staff prepare for lunch. Let me know if anything interesting happens today."

Ranger nodded and we parted company. Several tables were now occupied with people in suits. The sound of keys clicking on laptops and whispered conversation floated about the room.

"Let's go collect the delegates." I nodded, downing the rest of my coffee and followed him out to the elevator. Ranger was his usual calm and collected self while I felt like I was sweating bullets. The only time I've played body guard was when Brenda was in town and that didn't end well. The elevator chimed our arrival on the sixth floor. As the doors slid open we were greeted with two very familiar faces, Cal and Hal. The boys exchanged brief head nods as way of acknowledgement. I took the more well-mannered path: the classic finger wave.

"Morning guys."

"Steph." They replied together. Wow what a vocal group.

"Report." Ranger ordered.

"No problems, Sir." Ranger nodded his approval and opened the door to the suite. "Ready?" He asked. Good to know I'm not the only one he addresses with one word sentences.

"Yes," replied a petite redhead. Two other persons joined her in the reception area of the suite.

"Stephanie, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Barton, Mrs. DiCarlo, Ms. Kirkpatrick. Ladies and Gentleman, Stephanie Rodriguez. She'll assist me with your security detail today." They all nodded, shook my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you," Ms. Kirkpatrick, the redhead, spoke. "I didn't think you would be joining us today, Ricardo." Ranger nodded, not taking time to explain.

"Have there been any issues with your security detail?" Ranger asked.

"No," Barton chimed in. "The gentlemen you sent in your place have been thorough and very efficient."

"Good. They are all senior members of my staff. If you have any issues, call." He said as he opened the door. The delegates filed out behind him, leaving me to bring up the rear.

When we entered the conference area, most of the attendees were already seated. I noticed two balcony areas were now occupied. I followed Ranger to our table after escorting the diplomats to their table on stage. I leaned closer to Ranger. "Who are those people in the balcony?" I whispered in his ear.

"Media and approved members of the general populace. Anyone who has an interest in attending the meetings can apply for entrance. Only a hundred applications are approved." This new fact explained our presence. I understood what he meant about things getting out of control now. He wasn't referring to the delegates; he was referring to the on lookers.

"How soon do we start?"

"Eight minutes." Great, just enough time for a potty break and a caffeine fix.

"Where's the restroom?"

"Out the door, take a right down the hall. Second door around the corner."

"Thanks."

I made my way into the hall, thankful for the quiet away from the chattering crowd. Sunlight spilled into the hallway from a stained glass window at the end of the corridor, leaving the corridor in varying shades of blue and green. I found myself day dreaming of a sandy beach as I walked towards it. I gave it one last fleeting glance as I turned the corner, smacking into none other than a very angry looking Abdul Majid. His hands roughly gripped my arms, keeping me from falling to the floor. I looked straight into his eyes causing my heart to skip a beat, lodging itself in my throat.

"Oh! Excuse me, I'm sorry, I... I didn't see you." I stammered trying to even out my breathing. He stared at me with cold, steely, unseeing eyes. It took every ounce of self restraint not to turn tail and run. He reminded me of psychos past, as memories of Ramirez and Abruzzi flooded my brain. I felt the blood drain from my face as I desperately tried to hide my fear and hold it together. _Don't panic! Don't panic_, I ordered myself over and over again.

"It will do you good to pay attention. Out of my way before you make me late." He sneered before pushing past me, leaving me off balance. Gladly, I thought. I hurried on towards the security of the restroom and locked myself inside a stall as soon as I entered. I leaned against the door, taking deep breathes and closing my eyes, willing the little black dots to subside and my composure to return. The man seemed to drag back memories of every maniac that had come after me through the years.

Just as my body relaxed, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I checked the display, noting that it was Ranger. "Yo," I said weakly.

"You have two minutes."

"I'll be right there," I said as he disconnected. I quickly took care of business and scurried down the hall.

I felt Ranger's eyes on me the moment I stepped through the door. I dropped down on my seat next to him, thankful that my legs had lasted that long. I did a little deep breathing, avoiding looking around, not wanting to draw attention to myself. Ranger placed a hand on my leg under the cover of the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The smell of fresh coffee, sweet and creamy, settled in my nose and I smiled at Ranger in thanks as his calming presence leveled me out. A gavel sounded nearby, calling everyone to order as the resolution was read.

A cup of coffee and twenty minutes of legalese later, I had tuned out all the voices around me. My eyes began to wonder around the sea of faces, watching their reactions to what the speaker was saying and half heartedly looking to see if Seiden was present. After scanning the balcony, I ushered a quick peek at the Libyan table. There sat Seiden, leaning forward whispering into the ear of Majid. His location puzzled me. Why would a U.S. Citizen and immigration attorney be seated in the advisory panel for another country? I turned the question around in my mind and decided to leave it for later when I could lie in my _thinking_ position.

My eyes focused on Majid for a moment, studying his face and lack of emotion. Majid must have sensed me watching as he focused his piercing eyes in my direction causing my heart to pound once more. Past experiences clearly put this man in the psychopath category. He glared a moment longer before speaking to one of his advisers. Ranger looked at me before following my gaze to Majid. He unclenched my hand from the arm of my chair, placing it on his lap, gently stroking my pulse point. I knew he would question my reaction when we were alone.

I was brought back to the land of the living when lunch was served at one. I studied the dish placed before me, pushed the chicken and pasta concoction to the side, pulling the goblet of chocolate mousse front and center. Nothing wrong with a little desert first. Ranger leaned over and whispered, "You alright?" I nodded yes but my heart screamed no. "You're safe." I nodded in agreement before digging into the mousse. The irony wasn't lost on me that I was meant to be providing security to others, and yet I only felt safe with Ranger by my side.

Ambassador after ambassador presented their view on the changes that needed to be made before a vote could happen, while the rest of us ate in silence. The wait staff began clearing the dishes as a new speaker took the podium. I had managed to consume the entire meal and contemplated asking Ranger for his untouched desert. I needed sugar induced happiness. Knowing me all too well, Ranger slid his mousse cup onto my plate before I could ask and I hurried to finish it before the wait staff made it to our table.

I had just placed my spoon in the empty dish when a waiter cleared our dishes. His hand grazed mine causing me to look up at his face. Before me stood a grinning Lester, dressed as a waiter complete with starch white apron. He gave me a quick wink before retreating to the back of the room where the dirty dishes were loaded into carts for removal. He paused for a moment to speak to Joseph before quietly pushing one of the carts out the door. Bobby stopped by a few moments later, placing fresh glasses and a pitcher of ice water on our table. I amused myself a while longer by letting my eyes follow him around the room, moving gracefully and efficiently as if this was his every day assignment. I would have to remember to tease them about their aprons later. Who knew an apron could ever look that hot on a man? Hell, everything looked hot when it came to the Merry Men.

By the time the assembly was called to a close, I was tired, bored and quickly depleting my happy reserves. I couldn't wait to get out of this place. I needed distance from the scary thoughts that had been running through my brain since this morning. Ranger brought me out of my silent revelry. "Time to go."

We paraded from the conference room into the waiting elevator occupied by Hal. It slowly rose to the sixth floor. The doors opened and we all approached Cal, still standing guard by the doors, allowing Hal and Ranger to escort the diplomats safely inside.

"You guys stuck here for the rest of the day?" I asked as the door closed on the suite leaving me outside.

"Most of it," Cal replied with a grin. "We're on duty till they're safely tucked into their hotel rooms. Can't leave them alone and unprotected." Ranger and Hal quickly reappeared.

"Call if there are problems." He reminded his men.

"Yes, Sir." Hal replied as Ranger directed me back into the elevator. I gave them a finger wave good bye as the doors slid closed.

"Is the car here?"

"Yes," he stated, pulling me into his embrace. I felt the tension drain from my muscles as I relaxed against him.

"Good."

As we pulled away from the curb a few minutes later, Ranger put his arm around me and said, "We need to talk." I nodded in agreement, then promptly fell asleep on his shoulder.

I was slammed into consciousness when our driver smashed on the brakes as he entered our hotel parking lot, narrowly missing a man who'd walked in front of the moving vehicle. Ranger's reflexive grip on my shoulder to steady me mingled with my dream state-of-mind and it fueled a panicked haze. My mind had been replaying all the living nightmares in my life from the last few years: the fire at the funeral home, the Slayers, Stiva, Scrog, finding Lula on my fire escape, Ramirez and Abruzzi. The jarring shift from dreams to reality made my stomach clench and I feared that I would break down in front of Ranger. I didn't want him to see me cry, to see me weak. How could I let one person invoke such fear over me when I'd been so resilient in the past?

I shrugged out of the coat and gun as soon as we entered our suite. I practically ran up the stairs, ducking into the closet, shutting the door behind me. I stripped off the remains of my suit and managed to select a t-shirt before collapsing onto the padded bench in the middle of the closet. Completely deflated and out of happy, I cried.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places in this story. Thanks to Janet for all the great Plum novels. This is a first attempt and will take me a while to complete. Let me know what you think and if want to read more. Thanks! And as always, thanks to Rach, Steph and Jenn for all of their help with rewording and keeping me true to the characters! Couldn't do it without you! Thanks to all the people who keep reading my story and leave the wonderful comments. They keep me going. It will be a little longer wait on the next chapter. I am still in the process of writing it and it's the busy season at work. Time will be limited.**

Chapter 13

I pulled my legs to my chest, burrowing my head against them. I cried for all the awful things that had happened, all the things I hadn't allowed myself to break down over. The images of my life played before my eyes like an episode of 'This is your life, Stephanie Plum.' The image of Lula's lifeless body burned itself on my mind's eye. How close was that to being me? I quickly tried to push the thought away. How many close calls could a person have before their luck ran out?

My thoughts drifted to being locked in the cabinet waiting for Stiva to come and finish what he started. It was the first time I ever doubted that I would be rescued. No one would expect the neighborhood undertaker of murder. And then I saw them, the one thing that always let me know things would turn out alright. Two brown eyes; eyes that I get lost in every time I look at them. My knight in shining armor. My hero. My Batman. I tried to focus on what I remembered seeing in his eyes, the relief that rushed over me, and for a flitting moment, the relief that I saw on his face, too.

I never heard the door open, or the steps he took to get from the door way to where I laid in a puddle on the bench. I felt his arms wrap around me and tuck me tightly into his body. My body wracked with sobs till I was left gasping for air.

"Shh... It's okay Steph. It's okay." He repeated over and over while rocking me gently and stroking my back. He lifted us effortlessly from the bench and carried me into our bedroom then laid me down on the bed, covering us with a blanket. His grip never wavered as he held onto me until my cries subsided. My breathing was ragged, causing my whole body to shake as I fought to regain composure. "I'll be right back, Babe. I'm going to get you a drink. It'll help soothe your throat." Unable to speak, I simply nodded in reply.

Moments later Ranger returned, handing me a bottle of water. I pulled myself into a sitting position in the bed, uncapped the bottle and drank slowly. I could tell he was watching my every move. Evaluating and plotting out what he needed to do to make it better. I knew it wouldn't be long before he asked the inevitable question of what was wrong. Could I be honest with him and bare my weakened soul, or do I take a vacay to denial land and work through it on my own? I tried to focus my eyes on the patch of bedspread visible between my knees, anywhere but him. Once our eyes met, I knew instantly I would tell all.

Ranger reached for me, tucking a curl behind my ear. He looked deep in thought and his voice surprised me when he finally spoke. "When you're ready, I'll listen." I simply nodded before climbing off of the bed and heading in the direction of the bathroom. I ran cool water from the tap and scrubbed away the tell-tale signs of my breakdown. Once my face felt clean, I went to find Ranger. I didn't have to go far; he was still on the bed, waiting. I gave him a small smile, trying to reassure him that I was indeed okay.

"I think I owe you some time in the gym." He nodded, not showing any sign of surprise that I was asking to go. We walked hand in hand down the hall. I climbed up on the stationary bike while he positioned himself on the treadmill to run. We worked out in silence, Ranger in his zone; myself trying to organize what I wanted to tell him. How was I going to spill my guts? More importantly, would he find me weak and begin to distance himself from me again? This, I quickly discovered, bothered me more than anything. I loved him and needed him. Even if we weren't willing to admit it to each other, we were in a relationship. If he would allow it, one that I wanted to move on to the next step.

A relationship with Ranger would be difficult. He was overprotective, demanding at times and extremely private. Then again even when Ranger was at his most overbearing self, it was usually for my own good. It meant that I was in danger. And since I already had trackers and a shadow watching my every move most days, a relationship really wouldn't be that big of an adjustment, would it?

Ranger moved silently from the treadmill to the floor to stretch. He had removed his shirt and was clad only in sweat pants that rode low on his hips. I watched as a bead of sweat ran down his chest as he moved fluidly across the mat. I hoped down from my bike and moved to the mat. I sat down, spreading my legs into a v before stretching side to side. Returning to an upright position, I leaned forward to loosen my lower back muscles. A strong hand gently pushed me farther down, increasing the stretch. I loved the way his hands felt, strong and gentle all at the same time. I returned to my upright position again and leaned back into his warm arms.

"Ready?" He asked quietly. I nodded as he wrapped his arms around me. Reassuring me that I was safe and no harm would come to me. I pulled my knees to my chest and began talking.

"It's Majid's fault, really." I paused gathering my thoughts.

"Explain," Ranger said quietly after a few moments had passed.

"I ran into him this morning on my way to the restroom. The man's a psycho. Grade 'A' loony in my book. Seeing him…" I paused again trying to get my voice under control. I didn't want to cry on him again. I felt Ranger's arms tighten around me as I shivered from the thought of Majid's icy eyes seeing through me. "…he brought all the scary people in my life back to the forefront." I paused again, clearing my throat. "I thought I had moved passed it all. That I was stronger than the memories. But I'm not. I'm weak." I dropped my head, letting it rest on my knees. Willing the tears that stung my eyes not to fall but knowing I was helpless to keep that from happening.

"You're not weak, Stephanie. You're one of the strongest people I know. You've survived more than your share of tragedy." I shook my head in disagreement. "Yes, you are. Why didn't you come to me and tell me about the panic attacks? Or your fears?"

"I hate feeling weak, especially around you. You're Batman. You save the world."

"No. I'm just a man." He pulled me to him and placed a kiss to the base of my neck. "Let me help you. Don't hide from me." I nodded my head and snuggled against his chest. I sat still, enjoying the warmth of his arms, soaking in the strength that radiated from his body. Ranger might think he is just a man, but he's my superhero. The one I count on to make my world a better place.

Ranger stood some time later, pulling me up with him. "Let's get cleaned up. Do you want to go out for dinner, or I can have something brought up?"

"Let's go out. I need some happy." Ranger smiled.

"Whatever you want, Babe."

We exited the elevator to the hotel lobby two hours later, ready to take on the Paris nightlife. Ranger led me to a collection of sofas.

"Wait here," he said before disappearing to the concierge desk. He spoke quickly and quietly to the gentleman manning the desk. I watched as Ranger placed a small envelope in his jacket pocket and came back to me.

"Where are we going, Ricardo?"

"It's a surprise. You'll have to wait and see."

We once again climbed into our black town car that chauffeured us around the city. Ranger leaned forward handing the driver a piece of paper, which I could only assume had the address of our destination. I settled against the seat, taking in the sights of Paris at night. With each and every turn of the car, I tried to figure out where we were heading; Ranger kept his usual driving zone even though he wasn't driving. I was surprised when he placed his arm around my shoulders, effectively pulling me closer to him. I snuggled against him allowing myself to relax and live in the present, no matter how faux it happened to be.

Twenty minutes later, the car pulled to a stop in the middle busy street. People milled about taking in the sites of the store fronts while my eyes focused solely on the lights as they spun on the bright red windmill affixed to the top of the building in front of us. The excitement I felt inside quickly boiled to the top, "You brought me to the Moulin Rouge?"

"Babe," he said as he helped me from the car. "We need to broaden your horizons. What better place to do it than the red-light district." I tore my eyes away from his long enough to take in my complete surroundings. Grandma Mazur would be in sex-toy heaven, shops and boutiques lined the streets around the birth place of the can-can. "Let's go find our seats."

Hand in hand we walked into the dance hall. Music filled the room as we presented our tickets and were escorted to our seats. I noticed that all of the tables around us seated six and the place was packed, with the exception of our table. The four remaining seats were unoccupied. I couldn't help but wonder if Ranger had purchased the seats to guarantee our privacy. The lights in the dance house began to dim, indicating that the show was about to start, as a waiter placed plates containing sole fillets with caviar and glasses of champagne in front of us.

I leaned into Ranger and whispered, "Thanks." I was blessed to be on the receiving end of a full-fledged 1000 watt smile that made my heart race to the beat of the music.

My mind whirled as the lights went out and notes of the first number filled the air. The curtain rose and the stage filled with dancers all glittered and sequined. The dancers executed round after round of difficult gymnastics that rivaled any that I had saw on the Olympics. I leaned over towards Ranger, "I used to be able to do that," I said as a dancer fell to the ground in a right split.

"You'll have to show me sometime, Babe."

"Not likely, Batman, I'm not as flexible as I once was."

Ranger scooted closer draping an arm around my shoulders, pulling me as close as our chairs would permit. "You know we can fix that. I'm sure I can get your body to do all kinds of interesting things. It's all about the right kind of motivation." He whispered into my ear. "I'm sure I can motivate you in all the right ways, Babe."

I felt the heat rush to my face as I took in the meaning of what he was saying. I could twist his words several different ways, but I know exactly how he planned to motivate me and I was more than willing. Cat calls and whistles broke through the fog that crowded my brain. I refocused my attention to the stage as dancers in beads and feathers strutted their way across the stage. I felt my mouth drop open when I realized that they were topless. I've been to Vegas before and to the casinos on the Shore. I've seen this type of dancing before but never to this degree. Jewels crisscrossed their abdomens and chest, but their breast remained pasty free and on full display. It must have been cold backstage, or they were extremely turned on. I glanced sideways at Ranger to see if he was affected as much as I assumed the other males were in the room. His eyes were focused on me and not the display of flesh on the stage before him. He once again leaned into me, "yours are better."

The show was over before I wanted it to be. "Did you enjoy that, Babe?"

"I loved it! Maybe you should add can-can as a new form of cardio." I laughed at the mental image of the guys dancing the can-can, complete with feather boas and headdress.

"Tempting but I think that's best left for the bedroom." Ranger replied. "Are you ready to head back to the hotel or did you have something else in mind?"

I had something else in mind, but I wasn't sure that we should go there again. All the champagne and dancing had left me hot and bothered. Unless we wanted a repeat of last night's activities, I needed to do some serious cooling down. "How about we explore our surroundings before we head back?" Ranger nodded, placing my hand in his as we strolled down the street.

"How many times have you been to Paris, Ricardo?" I asked breaking the silence.

"At least a dozen times."

"So are you taking me to all of your favorite stops?"

"Some of them, others I've waited to share with you." I toyed with his answer for a while. Had he always planned on bringing me to Paris one day? We continued our journey up the cobblestone streets. We passed through artisans selling their masterpieces in hopes of one day being discovered.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur, the portrait is not for sale." I heard the shop owner explain.

"Please reconsider. I know the couple that you have drawn. I would like to present it to them." I stopped in my tracks. I knew that voice as well as I knew my own. I turned in the direction it came from, released Rangers hand and went to greet my two favorite Merry Men.

"Hey, Beautiful," Lester greeted before placing a kiss to my cheek. "You've got to see what I am trying to buy. See if it looks familiar to you." Lester directed me away from the shop owner and over towards a canvas still on its easel. My breath caught as I realized I was looking at a picture of Ranger and myself, embracing in the Royal Garden's. I had to have this drawing. There was no way around it. "See, I told you that you'd be interested. But the artist refuses to sell it."

I turned back to survey the shop attendant. She was not the lady that Ranger had stopped from following us before. Surely she would submit to reason that I had to have that picture. There was no doubt of the love that was instilled on the subjects' faces. Realizing that I might not have many more opportunities to see that look, I knew I would not be leaving Paris without this work of art. I leaned closer to Lester. "Look, I have to have it. The lady you were talking to is not the one who drew it. Rangeman has her information. Please, Lester, find her. Tell her to contact me but I must have this drawing."

"I will, Steph. Promise."

"And he must not know," I said turning towards Ranger.

"Understood." We made our way back to where Ranger and Bobby were talking.

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel, Ricardo?" He nodded his reply before pulling out his cellphone and relaying our location so our car could pick us up. I hugged each of the guys and told them goodnight.

I couldn't sleep. We had arrived back at the hotel well after midnight. I was tired and ready to get some sleep but it wouldn't come. I looked at the clock for what had to be the twentieth time for the night and it still read before two. I gently removed myself from Ranger's arms and headed to the kitchenette for a drink. The Eiffel Tower was still lit up in the distance and I found myself wandering out onto the balcony to watch the lights against the night sky. I couldn't get the image of the drawing out of my mind. If he truly looked at me that way, then I had to be blind. No one could look at it and not see the love between the couple.

The wind blew, causing my gown to lift slightly, chilling my body. I ran my hands up and down my arms, trying to ward of the chill as I was not ready to return indoors.

"Babe," Ranger said stepping up behind me pulling me into his arms. "Is there a reason you're standing out here this early in the morning."

"Couldn't sleep," I replied not taking my eyes off the horizon.

"Come back inside. You're freezing. Let's get you warm." I turned into his arms and kissed him. The look that ran across his face let me know that I had not only caught him off guard, but he enjoyed the take charge attitude. I kissed him harder, walking him back to where I knew the chaise lounge was placed. Ranger sat, pulling me onto his lap, our lips never parting. I wanted this man, and for once in my life, I was going to take what I wanted. I pulled his shirt off and over his head, throwing it behind me, uncaring if it stayed on the balcony or flew off to find a new home. His hand grazed the hem of my gown, running the length of my stomach, stopping when it found refuge on my breast. I moaned as he gently squeezed and teased my breast. I scooted farther back on his lap, allowing my hand to stroke him through the fabric of his boxers. I couldn't take it any longer… I shamelessly rubbed myself against him, hoping for release. Sensing my urgency, Ranger lifted us both, shoving his boxers down as I untied the sides of my string bikini panties. I kissed his neck, letting my teeth graze his skin ever so lightly. One thing I knew from previous experience, Ranger would only let me have my way for so long before he took over. This was my show and I wasn't going to let it happen. I reached between us, positioning him exactly where I wanted him before lowering myself, letting him fill me completely.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places in this story. Thanks to Janet for all the great Plum novels. This is a first attempt and will take me a while to complete. Let me know what you think and if want to read more. Thanks! And as always, thanks to Rach, Steph and Jenn for all of their help with rewording and keeping me true to the characters! Couldn't do it without you! Thanks to all the people who keep reading my story and leave the wonderful comments. They keep me going. It will be a little longer wait on the next chapter. I am still in the process of writing it and it's the busy season at work. Time will be limited.

Chapter 14

I rested my head against his chest, waiting for my pulse to slow.

"I never picture you for an exhibitionist. However, if this is the response I get from taking you out, we'll have to do it more often." His deep voice vibrated through my body, causing my pelvic muscles to tighten around him. He groaned, "Babe, you've got to stop doing that, or we may still be out here when the sun rises."

Personally, I can't think of a better way to watch the sun rise. A blast of wind reminded me that it was still a little too cool to be outside in the nude. "Let's go to bed, Carlos," I said, pulling myself away from his chest. Ranger stood, placing me on my feet. I crossed the balcony, picking up our discarded garments. I started to slip my gown back over my head when Ranger pulled it from my grasp.

"The best way to get warm is skin to skin contact." He took my hand and led me back inside and to our bedroom.

I awoke the next morning as Ranger slipped out of bed. I groaned at the thoughts of preparing for the day with such little sleep.

"Go back to sleep, Babe. I'm going to go for a run and check in with Tank. I'll be back soon." He kissed me on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, I pulled the covers tightly around my body and drifted back to la la land.

What felt like several hours later, I clambered out of bed determined to prepare for the day. I ran through my morning routine of shower, shave, hair and makeup before making the difficult decision of what to wear. If we were in Trenton this would not be an issue, it was a jeans and t-shirt kind of day. However, in Paris I felt that my appearance was part of the role I played. After debating for a few moments, I pulled out one of the stylish outfits Ella had graciously put together for me and retreated to the bedroom to get dressed. I heard water running from the shower and knew Ranger was back and would be ready to start our day soon.

I was standing in front of the full-length mirror, wrapping a light spring scarf around my neck, when Ranger emerged from the bathroom. I lost my train of thought as I watched him pull a black linen dress shirt on and move behind me so he could use the mirror. I turned to face him, reaching for the buttons of the shirt.

"Let me," I said, before starting at the bottom button and working my way up, allowing my hands to wander the expanse of his chest. I couldn't help myself.

"Thanks, Babe," he said before leaning in to kiss me. The kiss was shorter than I had wanted and before I could object he stepped away, putting space between us.

"What's the plan for today?"

"We're touring the Louvre. We've received floor plans for the event Friday, but I would like to see it first hand to make sure we aren't overlooking anything."

"Sounds like a plan. How about brunch first? I'm starving." Ranger nodded, taking my hand and leading us out of the suite.

It was well after noon when we arrived at the Louvre. I couldn't help but notice the lack of patrons as we climbed out of the car and strolled towards the entrance. We side-stepped the main entrance and headed for a small door marked 'security.' "The museum is closed on Tuesdays, Babe. We've got a private tour."

"How exactly did you manage to get us a tour when it's closed?" I cut my eyes to him, waiting for his answer.

"It's all about who you know. In our case, we need to know to be able to do our job. It's the only way we can be effective. Besides, the curators would be on site to prepare for another week of business." I shook my head in disbelief.

"You never fail to amaze me." That earned me a grin as he held the door open so I could enter the office.

Stepping into the office, I was greeted with a control room much like the one in Trenton. A lone attendant sat at a desk in front of the room answering phones and directing foot traffic. Clearly she was the face of the security team, meant to set you at ease. Behind a glass wall, there were several guards sitting, watching the banks of monitors as they flipped through different areas of the museum and grounds. Muffled conversation filtered into the room from an office on the right.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez I presume?" She asked, giving us a slight smile. Ranger nodded in reply. "They are expecting you." She motioned us toward the open office door. Ranger led the way and I followed behind, keeping close on his heels. He paused outside the open door, knocking once on the door, alerting its occupants of our arrival.

"Rodriguez." A male voice that I recognized acknowledged his presence.

"Cal." Ranger replied as he stepped in allowing me to cross the threshold. I smiled at Cal. It was good to see a friendly face. "Thank you for setting time aside for us to review the measures for Friday. We need to make sure that we have covered all possible scenarios," Ranger said.

The sound of the door closing pulled my attention away from Raul and on to Cal. I gave him a finger wave and a wink before turning back to the conversation in front of me. The mood in the room had done a 180 during the time my back was turned. Gone were the serious expressions. I took a moment to really look at Raul. He wasn't a bad looking man, older than Ranger. His crew cut black hair had started to grey at the temples. He wasn't built like the merry men. Even though you could tell he spent time in the gym, he lacked the hard body and muscle tone of the RangeMan staff.

"Ranger, it's been a long time. Looks like life has been treating you well?" Ranger glanced at me, amused by my fish out of water expression.

"Babe, let me introduce you to Raul Martin. We meet several years back while playing in the sandbox."

"Not any sandbox I look forward to ever playing in again," Raul replied. Ranger gave a slight nod in reply. "Let's get this tour on the road," Rual said, standing, grabbing a clipboard and pen.

We followed Raul through the underground security tunnels into the museum. We made so many twists and turns that I had to make sure I kept up. There was no way I wanted to be lost down in these tunnels. We finally emerged from the underground in one of the many galleries. I examined the paintings on the wall, enjoying the images of old gardens, as Raul, Ranger and Cal discussed the setup of the room. I caught bits and pieces of their conversation, not really paying much attention. After seeing a painting by Jacques-Louis David, a couple so obviously in love, my mind turned to the drawing of Ranger and I. Quickly pulling my phone from my handbag, I sent a quick message to Lester to see if he was able to make any headway with the artist about parting with it.

"You coming, Steph?" Cal asked as the guys left the parlor we were in.

"Sorry, Cal. Guess I got too wrapped up in the art and wasn't paying attention to you guys." I smiled

"It's ok. I don't blame you. It's easy to lose yourself in this place." Cal's remark struck me odd. I couldn't honestly picture him as an art connoisseur.

"I didn't realize that you enjoyed looking at art, Cal."

"Actually, Bombshell, my mother was a professor at the Art Institute in Pittsburg when I was little. It was her dream to come here. She almost made it years ago, but she found out she was expecting me. She had some issues during her pregnancy and had to cancel her trip."

"You should bring her here sometime," I said as we walked to catch up with Ranger and Raul.

"I did last summer. That is how I met Raul. Ranger had set up a private tour for us."

"That was nice of him," I said, wondering just how far Ranger would go for his employees.

"That's one thing a lot of people don't know about him. They can't seem to get past the hard, bad ass image he puts off, but deep down, he takes care of his own. Thanks to him, I got to make my Momma's dream come true."

We finally caught up to Ranger and Raul two galleries away. Cal joined in the security conversation about the placement of guards. Not wanting to be left out of the conversation, I chimed in with my two cents, "Will everyone be limited to just the rooms we are going through or will there be others that they can go into?"

"Yes and no," Raul replied. "The upper galleries will be closed off entirely and we can close off galleries as need be in case of an emergency. We plan to leave the whole left wing open so guests can view the galleries on this side."

"So each room will have at least two guards in it during the party?"

"That's a good point, Raul." Ranger interjected. "If our suspect is going to make an exchange, he's going to look for a gallery that is either empty or as close to it as possible. We should post guards in those that are the farthest away from the dinner and dancing."

"Don't forget the restrooms," I added. My phone chose that moment to chime, alerting me to an incoming text. I stepped away from the group, before pulling my phone back out of my purse to read my message. I was shocked to see a message from Ella instead of one from Lester.

_Ella: Stephanie, dear, I found out your plans for tonight. I'll have your attire delivered to your suite. Everything you'll need is in the bag. Take photos._

I quickly typed out a message of thanks. Ella had picked out some wonderful clothes for me. I can't imagine that she didn't have something already in my wardrobe that would work no matter what our plans entailed. I wonder what my man of mystery has planned for tonight.

Three hours later, we returned to the suite. I was exhausted and in need of a long nap.

"Babe, I've got a meeting with Tank and Anno at five. I hope you don't mind having a late dinner."

"Not at all," I replied while pulling off my shoes. "What are our plans for tonight? Ella sent me a message that my clothes for tonight would be delivered."

"It's a surprise. I didn't think we would be able to go there on this visit, but I was able to pull some strings and get us in. I should be back by seven. We have to leave by seven thirty to make our reservation." He leaned forward, kissing my now bare neck. I dropped the scarf to my side, pulling myself closer to his warm body. "Why don't you go upstairs and rest? I'll order us a snack. I'll be up when it arrives." I nodded, slowly climbing the stairs. Between Ranger's kisses, our late night love making and my sleep issues, my energy levels were rapidly depleting. I went straight for my closet, stripping my clothes off along the way. I grabbed a silk nightshirt, buttoning a couple of buttons before heading to the bed to rest.

The buzzing of my phone pulled me from a deep slumber. I glanced at it, realizing quickly that I had slept much later than I had planned. I barely remembered Ranger coming in to tell me he was leaving. True to his words, he left me a snack on the nightstand. I sat up in bed and devoured my light snack of crackers, cheese and apples. My phone buzzed impatiently again, signaling an incoming call.

"Hey, Les. Were you able to find out anything?"

"Sorry, Beautiful, but nothing yet. Listen I know this is a little odd, but Ella dispatched me to pick some things up for you. I'm on my way up. Ranger said to tell you that his meeting is running late. I'm supposed to deliver you to your destination." I heard the elevator ding in the background.

I got off the bed and went to quickly throw on something a bit more decent. There was no way I was answering the door for Lester in only a nightshirt. He may be my bestie at RangeMan, but I wasn't that comfortable around him and half naked.

"Okay, Les, I'll be right down to let you in. Just give me a minute." I hung up the phone and ran down the stairs to the entryway. Even though he hadn't knocked yet, I threw open the door, knowing that Lester would be waiting behind it. After a brief hug and a kiss to the check, Lester entered the suite and locked the door back behind him.

"So, Beautiful, are you ready for your date tonight?"

"I guess. I have no clue where we're going. All I know is that it was a last minute surprise."

"I'm sure. The wait to get a table is six months to a year ahead of time. I can only imagine what Ranger had to do to get the place to himself. The man's got connections like no other."

"You know where we're going?" I asked excitedly. I was able to keep the desire of wanting to know low key for a while, but now it was beginning to kill me. I had to know, or I would go crazy!

"Sure, Beautiful, but I'm not at liberty to say." Les winked at me. "Why don't you go get yourself all dolled up and then I'll give you your dress."

"Why don't you give it to me now, so I know how to do my hair and makeup."

"Nu-uh. No way! I don't want to piss Ella off. She told me under no circumstances was I to allow you to have this dress until it was time to put it on. I think she is afraid that you'll chicken out and not go. She did tell me to give you this," he said handing me a small gift bag filled with tissue. "Ella said that was to go on under it. I was hoping to get a peek, but the sales clerk had it all packaged up when I arrived." I sighed, took the small bag and headed up stairs to get ready.

Once safely locked into the bedroom, I dumped the contents of the bag out on the bed. I stood at the edge of the bed looking down at the garments and wonder how in the world they were supposed to constitute underwear. Deciding that the answer wasn't going to come, I made my way into the bathroom to manage hair and makeup. I quickly worked the flat iron through my hair before pinning it up in an elegant style. After seeing the lingerie, I knew I would have to go heavy on the mascara to give me the courage to make it through the evening. Far sooner than I would have liked, I was back at the bedside looking at the lingerie on the bed. I pulled on my proverbial big girl panties and reminded myself that I was doing this for Ranger. Tonight, I would knock his socks off.

I perched on the bench at the foot of the bed and slowly pulled on the lace trimmed thigh highs. Next, I wrestled my way into the nude, lace corset. Part of me wondered why I was even wearing the damned thing when it barely kept my headlights from showing. I connected the garter belt and pulled the infinitesimal sized thong on over the top. I quickly covered myself with a robe and headed for the bedroom door.

"Lester," I yelled down the stairs. "Bring me my dress, please."

"Sure thing, Beautiful." I heard the rustle of the garment bag as he ascended the stairs. "Here you go! Let me know if you need any help," he said wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Not likely." I shut the door, locking it behind me. Here's the moment of truth. I couldn't wait to see what my dress would look like, but at the same time I was afraid. I laid the bag on the bed and slowly unzipped it. Before me laid the most beautiful gown I had ever seen. The tiny lingerie made since now. It was all that I could possibly get away with wearing under this dress. I quickly put it on and slid my feet into the jewel-encrusted heels. After performing my own version of zipper gymnastics, I stood in front of the floor length mirror and examined myself. The dress matched my skin tone perfectly. If it wasn't for a few well-placed rhinestones, you would think that I was completely nude. It came all the way down to my feet and flowed to the floor. I felt elegant and sexy. I was sure I saw a similar dress on the red carpet a few months back. Ranger was going to have a fit

"Everything alright in there?" Lester asked through the door. I couldn't answer. I wasn't sure of what to tell him. Yes, technically things were alright in here, but deep down I was afraid Ranger wouldn't appreciate the visual the dress gave the rest of the world. I walked to the door, throwing it open, letting Lester see the outfit in its full glory.

_A/N the painting is The Love of Helen and Paris._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places in this story. Thanks to Janet for all the great Plum novels. This is a first attempt and will take me a while to complete. Let me know what you think and if want to read more. Thanks! And as always, thanks to Rach, Steph and Jenn for all of their help with rewording and keeping me true to the characters! Couldn't do it without you! Thanks to all the people who keep reading my story and leave the wonderful comments. They keep me going. It will be a little longer wait on the next chapter. I am still in the process of writing it and it's the busy season at work. Time will be limited.**

Chapter 15

I stood in the doorway looking at a slack jawed Lester. Never, in all of the years I have known him, have I ever seen him in the state he currently was in. Shocked? Speechless? I'm not sure what the best way was to describe the expression on his face. I began to worry that maybe the dress wasn't a good idea.

"Say something, Les. Does it look that bad?"

"Damn, Beautiful," he said shaking his head slightly. "I'm not sure what Ranger did to piss Ella off, but she must want him dead." He said as a wicked grin crossed his face.

"I doubt that, Les. Do you think I should change? I mean the dress is a bit much." I said glancing behind me to view my backside in the mirror.

"The dress was dangerous before you put it on, but it's absolutely lethal with you in it. You'll be turning heads all along the way. I've got to get a picture of you; there is no way I'm passing up an opportunity like this. The guys would all kill to see you." I shook my head no. There was no way I would pose for his photo. I felt naked enough without having to wonder who at RangeMan possessed the image.

Lester's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, grimacing as he looked at the number on the display.

"Yo." He paused listening to the caller. "Yes, sir. We are leaving the hotel now. ETA twenty minutes." He ended the call and placed the phone back into his pocket. "Let's get this show on the road. The Boss is preparing to leave his location and was ensuring we were already en route." I nodded before stepping back into the bedroom to grab my purse. I took a deep cleansing breath before taking one final look into the mirror. My hair was perfect, makeup too, all topped off with the stunning dress. All in all, I felt like a million bucks. I tucked my phone inside my clutch and joined Les in the hall. I didn't want to keep the _Boss_ waiting.

I stared out the window of the town car as we stopped near the base of the Eiffel Tower. Night had settled around us and the tower shone like a beacon guiding wayward souls to rest. I glanced over at Les, "We're having dinner here?" He nodded as he exited the car and quickly walked around to open my door. He reached in for my hand, helping me out of the car, before tucking it gently into the crook of his arm.

"I'll walk you to the elevator and then you're on your own. Ricardo will meet you in the dining room. He'll never know what hit him, Beautiful." I smiled and pressed a light kiss to his check.

"Thanks, Les."

We walked to the host's stand in front of the private elevator.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur, Le Jules Verne is closed for the evening for a private event."

"Yes, she is the guest of Monsieur Rodriguez."

"Your name, Madame?"

"Stephanie." I stated as he glanced down at the reservations book in front of him.

"My apologies. Your husband has not arrived yet. Would you like to wait for him in the dinning room?"

"Yes, please." I squeezed Les' hand before stepping forward into the now open elevator. The host smiled before selecting the appropriate floor to send the elevator to.

"Michelle will greet you in the foyer. Please let her know if you need anything." The doors closed and the butterflies took flight in my stomach. I had no idea why I was so nervous. I've dined with Ranger numerous times over the years but this time felt different.

The doors opened to reveal a room filled with candle light and extraordinary arrangements of fresh flowers.

"Good evening, Madame Rodriguez. Welcome to Le Jules Verne. My name is Michelle. I will be your lady in waiting this evening. This way please." I followed her from the elevator further into the dining room, my heels clacking on the overly polished marble floor. She guided me to a table, just out of view from the elevator. "Your husband phoned and said he would arrive shortly. He ordered a bottle of Montrachet Les Folatieres. If you would like, I can pour you a glass while you wait?"

"That would be great."

Moments later I had my glass of white wine. I couldn't remain seated for long as my nerves were getting the best of me. Patience is far from my best virtue. I rose from the table with my glass in hand and made my way over to the magnificent windows. The view was fabulous and took my breath away as I took in the city below. The city lights twinkled like the stars in the sky. I watched as boats passed under the bridges that crossed the Seine River.

The feeling of being watched pulled me from the sights below as I turned just in time to see Ranger enter the room. The stones on my dress twinkled in the light from the candles. I was stopped in my tracks by the expression on Ranger's face. I wasn't sure how to read it exactly but it seem like he was pleased with what he saw. I moved slowly toward him, wanting to wrap myself in his embrace.

"Babe," he said before pulling me to him. "You're like a walking wet dream in that dress." He groaned as he placed a kiss in the sweet spot just below my ear.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He gently placed my hand at his elbow and escorted me to our table. After pulling out my chair and gently scooting me back in, Ranger took his seat across from me.

Moments later, Michelle appeared at our table side. "Monsieur Rodriguez, my name is Michelle. I am here to make sure you and your lovely wife are taken care of. May I pour you a glass of wine?" Ranger nodded in reply. "The chef has prepared a luscious meal for you tonight. Your first course will be ready momentarily. In the meantime, if you need anything, just ask." She poured his glass of wine, placing it carefully on the table before disappearing into the background.

I watched as Ranger took a small sip of his wine before his eye met mine.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked. It was the first time tonight that I had noticed light melody streaming through the room. Jazz perhaps, definitely something I could slow dance to.

"I'd love to." I replied as he rose from his chair and assisted me from my own. We walked hand in hand to the dance floor. We turned facing each other. He pulled me close placing one hand on my lower back before wrapping the other in his own and placing it on the lapel of his coat. We moved gracefully as one along the dance floor. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You are very welcome, Steph."

"I never pictured you as someone who enjoyed dinner and dancing."

"Often times, I don't get the opportunity to indulge."

"I guess dancing would ruin your bad-ass rep?"

"That's part of it. Mainly the person I prefer to dance with is usually available." He said as he twirled me away from him, before bringing me back in and dipping me slightly. I was shocked by his admission and before I could come up with a reply, the song had ended and Ranger was guiding me back to our table.

"This looks delicious." I said, looking at the plates that had arrived while we were dancing.

"I hope you like it, Babe." I took a small bite of the lobster from my plate. The flavor overwhelmed my taste buds as the caviar exploded on my tongue.

"What is this?"

"Blue lobster with gold caviar."

"I've never had caviar before." I said as I took another bite from my plate.

"It's an acquired taste, not everyone likes it. Ella doesn't like it so it is something that you will not find on her menus." I nodded as we continued to eat and drink.

Our dinner was excellent as Ranger continued to show me the different flavors of Paris. We feasted on veal and veggies that were seasoned to perfection. When I didn't think I could eat another bite, Michelle returned to collect our dinner plates and refill our wine glasses.

"Are you ready for dessert?" I was about to decline dessert all together when Ranger answered.

"Give us a few minutes." She nodded and walked away from the table. "Would you like to dance before we have dessert?" I nodded in agreement. There was no way I would be turning down the chance to be his dance partner for a second time tonight. Once again I found myself plastered against his body. The song had changed as we made our way to the floor, leaving us with something more Latin in origin instead of jazz. "You're an excellent dancer, Babe."

"As are you, but then again, with your heritage, I expected no less."

"And yet you meet me step for step."

We continued to move as one as we stayed plastered together from the waist to the floor. My body felt like it was on fire as he moved me around the floor, running his hands along my sides. I was grateful to feel that I was not the only one affected by our nearness as I could feel Ranger's hard length pressing into my backside. Feeling the effect I had on him, I put a little more wiggle in my step. I was startled to feel Ranger's hand grasp my hips tightly.

"Babe, if you don't stop, I won't be responsible for my actions." He said as he placed feather light kisses along my neck.

"Maybe we should take our dessert to go." I suggested.

We finished our dance and went back to the table. Michelle met us there with a paper bag in hand. I watched as she unceremoniously fanned her face. "I thought you might want to take dessert with you." She said slightly embarrassed that she had been watching our erotic dance. "Thank you for dining at Le Jules Verne. I hope your evening was satisfactory."

"It will be." Ranger replied, taking the bag, my hand and escorting me to the elevator.

The ride back to the hotel did nothing to cool my internal temperature. I was fearful that I would self-combust at any moment. The elevator dinged, announcing our arrival on the suite floor. I pulled the key from Ranger's inside jacket pocket and opened the door. As soon as we stepped inside I found myself pressed against the door by my hot blooded Cuban. He kissed me roughly, trying to hold on to the little bit of control he had left.

"You've got about thirty seconds to get that dress off, Babe, or I won't be responsible for what happens to it." He took a step away from me. I walked away from him, teasing as I went. I slowly unzipped the zipper and as I reached the dining room, I allowed the dress to slip from my body. I carefully took a few steps away from it, careful not to snag my heels on the delicate fabric, before Ranger swept me up into his arms. He kissed me hungrily. "I've wanted to do this since I first walked into the restaurant and saw you looking out the windows." He said, placing my ass on the cold dining room table. "It's time for dessert, Steph."

I shuddered at his words. I've never seen this side of Ranger and the look of hunger in his eyes left me shivering and wanting more. The fact that I couldn't remember ever being this turned on in my life didn't help matters any. He pushed me back onto the table, leaving my legs to dangle from the edge. I felt his lips soft lips as he peppered my shoulders and chest with soft kisses. He stopped momentarily and I glanced over my shoulder to see what he was doing. Beside me sat a tray with champagne, strawberries, melted chocolate and whipped cream.

I shuttered at the erotic images that played through my mind. I remembered a time, not too long ago, that Ranger had poured a drop of flavored oil in the palm of my hand and used his tongue to taste it. I felt myself go damp as he picked up a strawberry, dipped it into the whipped cream and ran it along my breast bone. The cream was cold, but the heat from my skin caused it to melt almost instantly. His warm lips returned to my body as he gently licked along the path he had painted.

His fingers swiftly unhooked the eyelets that held the corset together in the front. They gently parted the boned lace, leaving a fresh v of skin exposed. His eyes raked over my body. "You are so beautiful, Steph." He said, bringing his eyes up to mine, allowing me to see the honesty in them. "I've never met someone who can drive me crazy and have me wanting them all at the same time." He kissed me roughly, leaving me moaning and craving more of him. Ranger reached for the champagne glass and raised it to my lips, allowing me a drink before letting it drip down my neck and between my breasts. He leaned away from me, pouring more of the chilled liquid onto my skin, causing me to groan. The bubbles bursting on my skin caused a delicious tingling making me wonder where he would pour it next. Quickly, he used his mouth to drink the champagne from my skin. I sucked in a gasp of air as his lips latched on to my right breast. He must have taken a drink just before as the bubbles did wonderful things to my overly sensitive skin.

"Ranger," I said trying to let him know just how much he was driving me insane. Not to be deterred, he sucked harder, using his teeth to gently graze my nipple. "Ranger," I tried again, this time he bit down slightly harder than before, causing me to gasp in pain. He gently laved away the pain. He pulled away again, giving me a moment to get my breathing under control. His hands grasped the sides of my thong and gently pulled it down my legs.

"I thought we had covered this before, Babe." He said as his lips traced over my abs and back towards my collar bone. "Ranger doesn't make love to you." He kissed up my neck before stopping just below my ear, "Only Carlos does." His teeth grazed my ear lobe and I couldn't stop the sensations coursing through my body.

"Sweet Mother," I started to reply but was cut off as his lips touched mine. I kissed him with everything I had in me. Never had I wanted someone as much as I did Carlos at that moment. My hands quickly found his body and quickly divested him of his shirt. I hope it wasn't a favorite, or Ella might have to find new buttons to match the ones that I'd ripped away. "I'm not sure how much more I can take." I whimpered.

"We're going to find out, 'cause I'm not done with you yet."

I had no doubt in my mind that he had a plan for tonight and I was going to enjoy each and every tortuous minute of it. Carlos' hand grazed down my leg. He tugged lightly on the strap holding up my stocking and allowed it to snap back against my skin. I gasped as the slight sting before bringing my eyes to meet his. The smile that crossed his face let me know that I was in for a world of hurt and it was going to be good.


End file.
